Edward's Twilight
by retroninjachick
Summary: What if Edward was never the vampire. What if it was Bella who was the deadly beautiful Cullen. What if Edward was human and moved to Forks, where his blood sang for Bella? How would that work out? What would Bella do? What about Edward? ExB
1. Forks High

**A/N: 12-7-O8: Update: I have decided to rewrite this story, because I was sick of seeing all the mistakes, so this is the new and improved chapter. Hopefully it doesn't suck as much. lol. **

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**E.P.O.V**

Forks. That's all I have to say. Just Forks. It is to this town that my father decided to move. Another selfish desicion of his, when he realized that he just couldn't live without my mother. Though I understand him, because ever since her death, I myself was up for a change. Forks was.....a change indeed. Just not the exact change I was looking for. It wasn't horrible...just...differen. I sighed as I carried the rest of my boxes up to my room. I placed the boxes on the blue comforter my father's maid chose for us. If my mother were here she'd be rearranging the room. I sighed again. How much I missed her. I looked down at the brown cardboard box that was staring back at me.

_Edward_, written across it. I opened up the box, breaking the weak edges of the cardboard as the tape pealed it off. I popped the middle open and ripped it apart as I looked down to see my music collection still sane. I took out the each one of my CDs one by one. I turned around to the opposite side of the room, where the wall was black, and a metal shelf was placed. I started to put each CD side by side until the shelf was full. I turned to the cardboard box and continued putting things away.

I finally finished after what seemed like hours. I ran a hand through my hair, turning to my bed and crushing the cardboard box down and throwing it across the room. I grabbed another box and tore it opened finding random things I had packed. I started to throw things out or put them away. I had pictures of me when I was little and started putting them on my desk. I turned around and dug my hand deeper into the box and pulled out a glass frame. It wasn't until I actually took my time to look at the picture, that I realized who was in it. My mom. I could see the laugh lines, and vibrant green eyes piercing through the thin glass holding the wooden frame. I smiled at the memories flooding my already too crowded brain.

I went to my desk where I had placed the picture of me and my father, and replaced it with the picture of my mom. In the bottom of the frame it was engraved, _Elizabeth_. I traced my mother's name and thought about what she would have said when my father mentioned his transfer here. My father was working as a doctor in the town's hospital. He said he wanted to because it was calm and peaceful according to him, and he said he needed a change from the city life since my mother's death, as I had mentioned earlier. I didn't mind the change. Maybe it would be best for me. My thoughts were interrupted as my father entered the room.

"Edward?" He called as he pinned his name tag to his shirt. _Mr. Masen. _I looked at the name tag. His full name was Edward Sr. and I got my name from him. Edward Anthony Masen. I looked up at my father as he fixed his tag. I was sure my mother would have named me something like, Tristan, or Troy, 'Edward' was surely my father's idea of a proper name, and Junior would have been my middle name if it weren't for my mom's stubborness, and ability to keep the man wrappde around her finger.

"Yes?" I finally said, reminding him that he was in my room. He looked up.

"I see that you have settled in well. Hazel will put your clothing away." He said softly looking around my room. He was worried, I knew it. It was no mystery what went on in my father's head, for I knew him too well. The usual thoughts that occured through his brain now and days were my mother, and Forks Hospital.

"Dad, I already put it away, Hazel doesn't need to." I said. He nodded, unsure of what other gesture he could do. We stood there, uncomfortably, the silence thick in the air along with the tension. He finally cleared his throat.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to work, to fill up the papers, and whatnot." He said desperately, probably dying to leave. I nodded, signaling him to continue. "Well, you know, I'll be gone only half an hour, and it's getting late. Maybe you should hit the hay. You got school tomorrow." He added while picking up a signed baseball I had. I sighed.

"Yea, I guess. Well, goodnight." I added before turning. I waited to hear his footsteps as he left the room. The deafening sound of his Italian shoes filled the room and echoed until they were faint knocks on the wood downstairs. I then decided a shower was in order. I got into the warm water as it hit my skin. Tomorrow was the first day of school for me. Meaning that I had to face Fork's High. I turned the water off after a while and walked out into my room. I slipped on some pajama pants and a shirt. I walked down the hall to Hazel's room, something I had come accustomed to.

I peaked my head into her room as she watched T.V. The light was illuminating her grey hairs, and freckles that were still visible under her pale skin. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes Edward?" She said. After all these years she knows not to call me Mr. Masen. She was like family to us.

"I just came to say goodnight." I said politely. She nodded.

"Goodnight." I smiled and with that I closed her door and walked back down to mine. I jumped on the bed and laid out my feet and arms while resting my head on my pillow. I pulled the covers over and started to feel my eyes drooping. Finally my last thought before being completely knocked out with tiredness was _rain._

_-:-_

I woke up as the sound of the rain hit my window. It didn't really bother me at all. It was actually kind of calming. The window outside made my room look slightly dark, from the lack of sun. I shrugged of my covers and headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth. As I brushed them I noticed how my hair was going to be unmanageable even if I did by any chance happen to brush it, or wet it for that matter. The light from the bathroom was making my slightly bronze hair to look light, in the reflection of the mirror. My eyes seemed darker for some reason. They weren't their usual bright green; they were a dark forest green. I knew that for a fact I would certainly be the new talk of Forks, and maybe even have a few rumors start about me. At least it would be something to entertain myself with.

What new rumors could be started about the new doctor's son? Hm...perhaps that I do drugs...or maybe a modeling contract like they said in Boston the few years I stayed there. Who knew the capability these new Forks High students had when it came to brain power. I finished brushing my teeth and spit out the tooth paste as I drank water. I put on a simple black long sleeve shirt and a jacket with jeans and some converse I found. I ran downstairs to the kitchen after grabbing my book bag. I took an apple and left out the door with a goodbye from Hazel. I didn't even ask for my father knowing he was at the hospital. I slipped into my Volvo and drove off.

Finding the school wasn't so hard, I drove into the parking lot and got off, walking to the front office. Behind the counter was a woman, who look pretty old with red hair. I walked up to her slowly so that I wouldn't scare her. "Excuse me." I said in a polite tone. She looked up from her papers, and as she slowly took me in, her eyes widened a bit.

"Hello. You must be Edward Masen." She said politely. By her expression she was probably thinking about my 'looks'. I laughed to myself. I had an old lady checking me out....nice.

"Yes. I am." I said politely.

"Well, we've been expecting you. Here is your schedule, and your slip, a map to the school…" She started. After she explained everything to me, I nodded softly and walked out with my papers in hand. Students were already staring at me. I looked down at the papers Mrs. Cope had given me, and walked off to find building 3. According to this I had trig, something I was pretty good in. I walked off into the class as the rain hit me softly. I found the door and walked in. The students were already whispering to each other, looking me up and down, seeming to look for some damage. I didn't even want to see their reactions. I turned to the teacher handing her the slip. She signed it and had me sit down in the back.

The class wasn't bad at all, I rarely paid attention. As the class came to an end the guy sitting next to me leaned over.

"Hey. I'm Billy." He whispered. I nodded.

"Edward." He put out a hand for me to shake.

"What's your next class?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"History." I answered. He nodded.

"Me, and my friend have that class next. I'll take you." He said. I shrugged, it was nice to have at least one person show you around.

When class ended he took me to history, where he had his friend, Dougie and Millie. He introduced us and asked me to join them for lunch. I agreed, after all they were being nice, and I could tell they meant no wrong. So I accepted. The classes went on and I made new friends I suppose. Most of them were girls, including one named Jessica and one named Lauren, there was I think a boy named Mike, and some one named Erin, or Eric. I don't remember.

Lunch came strolling by, and my hunger was not bothering me, so I passed on getting food. I followed behind Billy and Dougie as Millie followed behind me. Dougie was blonde with long hair that covered his eyes, and Billy had brown cropped hair. Millie had was really something else. She had pink short hair and various piercing to go with her little round face. She was very thin and small, while Billy and Dougie were tall and pretty muscular. They were more like me, normal. I wondered what rumors these three could have gone through when they arrived, since they most definitley didn't seem to have been born here.

We sat down on the table while they discussed things about the teachers. I tried to pay attention but I kind of just drifted off and looked at a crack on the wall. I didn't really care what Mr. Banner said to Lauren about her mini skirt, or what Mrs. Cope called her husband. The day had gone by fast, and I hadn't exactly heard any rumors about me yet...so since I couldn't have my fun with that, I decided to examine my fellow classmates.

There were all kinds of stereotypes. There was the jocks, nerds, cheerleaders, people that looked like possible pot heads, and then there was _them_. There were five of them. One girl was small, she looked about 4'9 or so, and was thin to the extreme, with chin length hair that was spiked in all directions. Next to her was a male, with blonde hair, he seemed like he'd be tall, he was lean, and muscular, like if he was on track or something. Then there was the beautiful blonde with a perfect body and features to match, though she wore a smirk on her face. Next to her was a muscular guy, he was huge, and seemed like a major body builder. He had curly brown, short hair.

Then, next to him, was a brunette, with medium length hair. It was a beautiful color, like mahogany, and it looked luscious against her pale complexion. She seemed to be 5'4 or along those lines, and with a body just like the blonde only a bit more subtle. What brought my attention was that they all had the same pale skin, and dark gold eyes. So dark you'd think they were black. Not only that, but they all looked like they belonged in a magazine rather than the isolated town of Forks. I felt Billy tapping my shoulder. He turned to see what had caught my attention.

"Ah, the Cullen's." He said. "The blonde is Rosalie, she's with Emmett, the other blonde dude is Jasper, him and Rosalie are twins. The short pixie looking one is Alice." Billy said. Cullen's?

"They're all related?" I asked. Dougie laughed.

"Uh, no. Not unless they would actually date their siblings. They're all adopted. Rosalie and Jasper are the only Hales, the rest are Cullen's. They were adopted by some doctor at the hospital, and his wife. Something about not having kids. Jasper is with Alice and Rosalie is with Emmett." He clarified. I looked at the brunette. She really was gorgeous.

"And the brunette?" I asked. Billy answered this time.

"Bella. She's not with anyone. Her only real brother is Emmett. They came together just like Jasper and Rosalie." I looked at her again. She had her eyes fixed on the table, her brothers and sisters looking just as still. "Don't get your hopes up. You see the big guy, and the blonde dude? Yea, they protect her like there's no tomorrow. Mess with her, then you get it from them." He said with a nod.

"Though, she doesn't need them. She can protect herself. She knows what she's doing." Millie commented.

"Yea, I had to learn that the hard way." Billy said with a pained expression.

"Kicked your balls?" I guessed. He nodded. I chuckled. At least she can protect yourself. It wouldn't be smart for her to walk to a dark alley.

"Yea, well, she is beautiful isn't she?" Dougie asked. I found myself nodding. I turned back to look at her. I was staring at her intently. The way she seemed to just look down at the table, a secret smile playing along her lips, but her eyes were soft, and defensless. She looked so fragile in a way. Her face was perfect, and matched her hair as it flowed down in waves. It looked like it was alive. I was concentrated on her so intently, that I almost jumped when she suddenly stared back at me. I wanted to look away, embarrased that I had got caught, but before I could advert my eyes, she had already look away, disinterest written on her face. She's probably like every other girl. Probably the popular princess. But the way that she stared at me, almost like if she was kind of bored, and they way her family looked, they looked like they didn't fit in. I finally looked away, done with my examination.

"So she's another pop princess?" I asked, clearly upset that I couldn't figure it out. They all stared at me like I had three heads.

"Not even close." Millie said. I wanted to ask her what she meant by that but the lunch bell rang. I got up and said my goodbyes. As I took the paper out of my pocket it said 'Biology.' Great…

* * *

**Review please.**


	2. Bella Cullen

**A/N: 12-7-O8: Update: I have decided to rewrite this story, because I was sick of seeing all the mistakes, so this is the new and improved chapter. Hopefully it doesn't suck as much. lol. **

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

Millie was walking by my side as we made our way to Biology. Millie was a very interesting character. She's just in her own little world, and she could care less what people say about her, but it's like if she knows everything people say about her. Like, if she knows everything that is going around in the school, but she's very honest and blunt about it. I knew exactly who to come for if I ever had some top information I wanted to know. She lead me through the door and into the classroom.

"Hi, I'm Edward." I told the teacher. He looked at me, examining me, and then looked at his book.

"Ah, yes. Our new student." He smiled. I nodded and handed him my slip which he signed and returned to me. "Please sit in that empty desk back there. Your partner will be here shortly." He smiled.

I walked to the only empty desk and took a seat where I would have too wait for my partner. I looked down at the black lab table I was sitting in. Biology was something that would be easy for me. I just hoped this class wasn't slow. I wondered who my partner would be. Oh god, what if it's some dumb blonde who thinks Biology is a sex position? Or what if it's some guy who's so smart he won't let me touch my pencil, afraid that I'll ruin his work. I sighed, looking up. It was then that I noticed the brounette from lunch had entered the room. What was her name? Bella.

I was surprised since I hadn't even heard the door open. She was pretty graceful, as she walked to the teacher and smiling, and speaking in a whisper. Her lips were moving so quickly. The teacher finally nodded and she smiled, dazzling the teacher, with the blinding white teeth. I chuckled to myself, well at least I thought it was myself. Bella Cullen turned to look at me when the chuckle left my lips.

It's like if she was confused. I shut my mouth as she stared at me. Her expression was unreadable as she stared at the new kid. Her dark eyes peirced through mine. I found myself wondering what color they were exactly. They looked black.

She finally looked away and turned back to the teacher whispering something else. He nodded and she turned to walk down the aisle. The way that she walked, and carried herself, was very timid. It's like if she was trying to be unnoticeable, but like if she was on guard. The weird part though, is that it was still so graceful. I couldn't help but admire her. Exactly who was Bella Cullen? How can one walk say so many things? Which one of those things is right? I sighed frustrated with myself.

She finally turned to my table and sat down in the empty seat. She was my lab partner, that much was clear. I straightened up, as I felt myself getting nervous with this beautiful creature sitting next to me. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, and she seemed to be doing the same. Curiosity was clear in her eyes. When I caught her she looked down to her hands. I smiled at myself.

Just then the door burst open and Jessica came into the room gasping for air. But what was really interesting was the two things that seemed to happen. First, air was blown at my face making a paper fall on my lap, and second, Bella froze completely and clenched her fist. Well, someone must not like Jessica. I turned to look at her, and she was moving her head slowly to look at me.

Her eyes were black, and I mean pitch black, and her jaw was so tight I thought she was going to break it. Her hands were clenched to fists and you can see her knuckles white as bone, making her arms flex as well. I looked closely at her arms, Millie was right. Her tiny muscles were popping out of her pale skin, and she was breathing really quick. I got really worried, but when I looked back up to her she was….glaring….at me. She was literally glaring at me. Well, isn't this nice. I didn't do anything to her. I stared at her confused. She just continued to glare as she turned her attention back to the teacher while moving as far away from me as possible.

I was really confused….wait a second weren't her eyes that dark gold? Now they're black? What? I sighed and turned my attention back to the teacher as well. I threw glances at Bella once in a while. She wasn't breathing, at all. When I would catch her staring back, she wasn't glaring, it's like if she calmed herself down, she would look at me expressionless. Her hands were gripping the edge of the table really hard, and her head leaned to the other side, away from my direction. I think she's going to eat me. Finally the bell rang and she dashed out of the room like there was no tomorrow. I stared after her.

What just happened? Why does she hate me? What is going on?! I looked around confused and all the students were staring after her.

"Edward…..what did you do?" Millie asked with a worried expression. I looked away from her and down to my books as I started to pick them up.

"I have done no wrong. She is the one who hates me all of a sudden." I said shaking my head. As I picked up the books, I looked down to see that she had left all her notebooks on the desk. I picked up her compassion notebook, but when I opened it, there was nothing written in it. I then got curious, and looked at all her books. They were empty. That's when I remembered her hard grip on the desk and decided to look under the table. That's when I saw it. Her nails and finger prints were perfectly sculpted into the table's wood. There was splinters sticking out and cracks as you saw the wood about to break where her hand was placed. I felt my eyes go wide. This was...strange. I didn't know what to make of it.

"Edward?" Millie said in an annoyed tone. I shook my head, and glanced up to Millie. I finally straightened myself up and grabbed my books.

"Millie, what else do you know about Bella Cullen?" I asked her. She looked at me with a grimace.

"You like her too?" She asked in a tone full of disbelief. I shook my head and chuckled.

"No, just curious, after all, she does hate me for no reason." I shrugged. Millie studied my answer for a minute, her eyebrow creasing. She finally took a big intake of air, and let it out. She turned towards me.

"Well, she's seventeen. She's very shy, and hates attention. I remember that one time in gym, they asked her to climb the ropes with the guys, and when she did it everyone was praising her. She hated it. That's another thing, everyone thinks she's so fragile looking and small, but she has her share of strength. Her and her brother are really close, and she's always hanging out with Alice, the pixie one. As for the blonde and her, they get along, but I see her more with Alice. Jasper and Emmett are always protecting her. She doesn't talk much, but when you get used to her, and hang around long enough, she can be really witty. She's also very smart, and reads a lot. I see her with a new book everyday. They're always classical though. Her dad works at the hospital. He's doctor Carlisle Cullen. That's as much as I know." She said with one nod. I studied the fresh information.

She's an absurdly beautiful, yet smart girl. She's strong, but shy and timid. She likes reading classics instead of magazines. She is close to her brothers, and doesn't talk to people. Very interesting.

"You see now why it's very easy to fall for her?" Millie asked with a slight laugh. I nodded.

"Yea, but I'm not interested that way…" I trailed off, looking to my side. Millie and I separated as I went to my other classes. They went fine. I usually had Billy or Dougie in one. I wouldn't call them straight ahead friends, but they were good people. When the day finally came to an end, I walked back to the main office. I walked inside slowly to see Emmett and the one I think is named Jasper, standing next to Bella. She was asking Mrs. Cope something, and Emmett and Jasper were rubbing circles on her back.

"Please Mrs. Cope." She said in a sweet voice, like silk. It matched her perfectly, like wind chimes.

"I'm sorry dear, but there is no way I can do that." Mrs. Cope refused. That's when Jasper stepped in.

"Please, Mrs. Cope, my sister really needs to get that class changed." Jasper said batting his eyelashes, and dazing the poor old woman. I laughed to myself. That's when they all turned to look at me. My laughter stopped as Bella quickly turned to the door and sprang for it. I stopped there looking confused. Jasper and Emmett looked at me apologetically and ran after her.

"Hello, you got your slips?" Mrs. Cope asked. I nodded and handed her my slip. She smiled. "Ok, well have a good afternoon. See you tomorrow." She said with another sweet smile. I nodded and walked out the office and into my car. What is wrong with that Bella girl? She doesn't seem to hate me….she seems scared. I shook my head and turned the key in the ignition. I started to drive out of the school parking lot and head back home. All the while I was wondering why this girl is suddenly scared of me. All I know is that Bella Cullen really a big mystery that I intend to figure out.

* * *

**Review please.**


	3. A conversation without hate ain't so bad

**You guys are absolutely amazing! Thank you so much for responding that way, and for reviewing, and for loving my story. lol Thank you. Really. Here is chapter three. Remember to please review and tell me what you think, point out any mistakes, or anything I should work on. **

**Please and Thank you. Review! You know it makes me happy, which make you happy, the more reviews, the more faster the updates. So lets review a lot again just like last time. lol**

**Oh, and someone asked me if Edward and Bella's car still is the same, or switched. Edward's character is still Edward, just human, and Bella is still Bella, just blood thirsty. lol. So, she doesn't keep her red truck, but gets a new one. Edward is still rockin' the Volvo. lol so yea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

* * *

I parked my Volvo slowly into the school parking lot. Last night when my dad arrived home I ran to greet him and bombard him with questions of the hospital, and certain doctors.

_Flash Back_

_"Hey dad. How's work at the hospital?" I asked as I entered his office. He looked up at me from a paper he was looking at. _

_"Hey Edward. It's fine. I'm working along with another doctor. Dr. Cullen. His kids go to his school. He has a whole bunch of them too. You should see the way the nurses are all over him." My dad chuckled looking back down to the paper. I stood at the frame of the doorway, very awkwardly, and unsure of what to do. _

_"Well, yea, I met some of the kids. They're nice. Very nice looking too, I thought they got it from the father since the nurses were on him. They all have the same eyes and skin, but they funny part is that they're all adopted…" I shrugged my shoulders. I was secretly hoping that my father would respond to that. Seeing if he had some secrete information. He pursed his lips and looked up from the paper. _

_"Well, his wife is a beautiful too. She's the aunt of two of the kids…I don't know which ones. I think something about blondes……Anyway they're really nice. Very young." My father nodded, while putting the paper back down on the desk. "He has this one daughter that came to visit him at the hospital today. Isabella I believe. They call her Bella though…she's quite the looker if you ask me. Someone that a boy your age would actually look twice at, or maybe a couple ten times." He smiled with a wink as leaned back on his chair. I crossed my arms over my chest. _

_"Don't get your hopes up dad. I'm not interested." I mumbled before going back to my room. _

_End Flash Back._

Now I was sitting in my car looking around the parking lot. I turned the keys to the ignition, turning the car off. I sighed as I leaned my head back on my seat. Why is she scared of me? I picked my head up and opened my door, getting out of the car. As I made my way into the school, I couldn't help but notice the Big Black Tundra that entered the parking lot. I looked after it. No one in this school drove something like that. I would know from the looks of the cars parked.

I stared at the car as the door opened, and out of the big truck hopped out Bella. I stared at her wide eyed. Bella, little tiny Bella had a truck that big? Wow. I shrugged and walked back into the school.

"Yo! Edward!" Dougie yelled after me. I turned to see him running towards me. He stopped right in front of me, trying to catch his breath. I chuckled.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded as he bent down, resting his hands on his knees to take a big breath.

"Let's go to class. Billy and Millie are waiting for us." I shrugged and followed after him. As we walked, I slowly started to see Millie's pink hair standing out. She greeted us with a grimace.

"God Dougs, Just take longer why don't ya?" She asked in an annoyed tone. Billy and I laughed at the sight of their bickering.

"Hey that truck belonged to Bella?" I asked still curious. They all nodded.

"Yup, I told you she can take care of herself." Millie said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yea, I suppose. Let's get going." I suggested. Everyone agreed and me and Billy made our way to Trig.

Class was boring. Nothing special about it, the only difference is that people started talking to me, asking me questions. When lunch came around the corner I took my time to walk to find Millie and Dougie. They weren't very hard to find. I just had to find the screaming high pitched voice that belonged to Millie and Dougie's remarks. I sat down next to Billy, deciding to skip on lunch again.

As I looked around the lunch room I noticed that I wasn't the only one who was skipping lunch. I looked toward the Cullen table to find them all just staring at random places, without touching their food.

"You really need to stop staring so much." Millie suggested. I looked at her with a confused expression. She pointed her chin toward their table.

"Stop gawking so much at them." She said again.

"I'm not gawking, I'm just curious to see if she still hates me." I said simply. Dougie looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Ok, dude, you have to admit that you would look at Bella even if she didn't hate you. She gorgeous…..they all are for that matter. I mean if you can't admit that she's hot, then I think you're gay my friend." He said with a sigh as he leaned back on his chair.

"I'm not gay, I admit it. She is really good looking, but I'm kind of focusing more on the fact that she must either hate me, or be scared of me." I said.

"Alright then bro. But say she's hot." Dougie challenged.

"She is hot." I admitted in an obvious tone. "But, I'm not interested in finding anyone right now." I added. They all nodded in agreement and dropped the discussion. At the end of lunch I got up and made my way to biology. I walked into the classroom and immediately looked at the table to find it wasn't empty. I took a big breath and made my way over.

Bella was sitting as far away as she could, but she didn't look like she wanted to eat me. I smiled at her and she returned it. That's when I noticed it. Her eyes were topaz today. Yesterday they were dark gold, then black, and now they're topaz. She met my gaze, and I looked back down.

"Hello. I'm Edward." I said politely. I might as well start the introductions. She nodded.

"Bella." She replied in low voice. Her voice was still sweet like yesterday. She started gripping the table hard like yesterday too. I noticed her breathing stopped too.

"Are you alright? Is there a problem?" I asked very seriously. She turned to look at me. I felt my breathing stop for a second as my heart skipped one beat. She smiled.

"No. I'm sorry, I was being very rude." She admitted softly I shook my head.

"It's ok." I assured. She tried to smile, but her pose was still tense, like her little hands were gripping onto the table's edge, and her tiny muscles were flexed, her breathing still wasn't able to be heard.

"So, how are you liking Forks?" She asked suddenly. I smiled at her.

"Well, I guess it's good. My dad works at the hospital. I believe with your father." I said as I looked at her. She seemed to relax a bit.

"Yea, my dad works there too." She replied kindly.

"Yea, but you were adopted right?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. Me and my brother Emmett were adopted when we were about eight or ten by Carlisle and Esme." She said softly, looking down at the table. Her muscles still seemed tense but her hands stopped gripping the table.

"Well, that must be fun. You have a large family." I noted. She nodded and looked back down to the table, her hair started to cascade down onto her face. Blocking it from view.

"Well, what about you? What does you mother do?" She asked suddenly lifting her head up. I looked to the other direction and crossed my arms over my chest.

"My mom died two years ago." I said through gritted teeth. Bella nodded, and looked the other way as well. Away from me. I sighed. "My father thought it was a good idea to get away from the city life, so we transferred here. I like it I guess." I shrugged, leaning my arms on the tables. Bella looked up at me.

"Well, it always rains though….you never see the sun." She sighed, seeming sad.

"You don't like rain." I stated. She looked up at me.

"Well, I don't mind it, I just miss the sun sometimes." She said with a slight shrug. I looked at her face again, mesmerized by her topaz eyes. Why are they topaz?

"Do your eyes change color?" I asked. She looked at me shocked.

"Why do you ask?" She said, guarded. I chuckled.

"Yesterday I could have sworn they were dark gold, or black, today they're bright. I like it." I said with a smile. She gave a light smile and looked back down at the table. Soon the bell for class to begin rang and Mr. Banner was started explaining a lab we would be doing today. The slides in the boxes were out of order, and we had to work together to put label them correctly, and separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis. I turned to Bella.

"Alright. Ladies first." I offered. She smiled and took the slide, putting it in. She examined it for a moment and looked back up.

"It's prophase." She murmured and wrote it down. Well, she really was smart. I had my doubts though, so I bent down to look at the slide. I looked back up to see her looking at me with a weird expression.

"Yes, it's prophase." I finally mumbled as I wrote it down too. She smiled and put in the second slide. She looked at it and once again looked back up at me.

"Interphase." She said softly and passed me the microscope. I looked at into it. Yes, she was right again. I looked up and nodded. I handed her the microscope as she looked into it. We finished all the slides just like that. We were finished before others, and she and I were just sitting there.

"So, if you don't like the wet, what else don't you like?" I asked trying to make conversation. She looked up at me.

"I dislike the cold too." She said softly.

"Then this must be a difficult place for you to live in." I said. She entwined her fingers with a piece of hair.

"Yes." She stated simply. I stared at her confused. Why was she here then.

"Well, then, why are you living here?" I asked. She sighed and looked up at me.

"My dad wanted to work here, and my siblings didn't mind. We had a vote." She said. I looked at her confused.

"You were the only one voted against it?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"No." She chuckled still playing with that piece of hair. "I voted to come here." She said quietly. I looked at her definitely confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"Sometimes you don't have a choice. This was one of our options, and it was better than the other…..for us at least." She sighed. "I didn't want to make them unhappy." She said simply, letting the hair fall out of her fingers as it bounced. I looked at her eyes again.

"But, if you don't like it…doesn't that make you unhappy?" I asked her. Why would she do that if she doesn't like it here?

"Yes. But sometimes you have to live through it. This is better for me anyways." She said while shaking her head. "Anything to make it easier, or happy for them." She added. It sounded more like she was saying it to herself.

"So your parents keep you on a short leash? I mean they even told you where you can live and you had to choose, even if you hated both? Right?" I asked her still a bit confused. She shook her head. The bell was about to ring.

"Sometimes, you don't have a choice. You just have options, those happened to be the ones. They're great people, and parents at that….it's just sometimes, we're not as lucky as other…..we really don't have a choice, and that's not their fault." She stated before grabbing her bags and running out the door like yesterday. What was that suppose to mean? I shook my head and turned to look at Millie.

"I see you talked to Ms. Cullen." She said raising her eyebrows. She bent down and grabbed her book bag, while passing in front of me. "Let's go." She said. I bent down and grabbed my bag as well. I turned on my heel and followed after Millie.

Talking to Bella Cullen wasn't as bad as it seemed.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Finding my meadow

**Ok, so thank you all for reviewing as usual. Here is the next chapter. Someone asked me if I had an editor, and no, I don't lol. I am my own editor. Not a good one though. I just don't look through the stuff, and yes I have found some funny sentences but I want to go over that and fix it when I'm done with the whole thing so yea. ok well here it is. **

**I don't own twilight.**

* * *

The rest of the day had been boring, and I couldn't seem to get my mind off of Bella and the conversation we had earlier today in Biology. She really was very different indeed. The way that she talked, and her voice, how sweet, yet she was so beautiful, and instead of drawing attention, she threw it away. I didn't understand. I shook my head and looked down to my feet. Students had left already to head home, but I had to stay to talk to Mrs. Cope about some of my classes.

I put my hand in my pocket and searched until I found my keys. I pulled them out and headed straight for the parking lot. There was no one in the parking lot except for me. I sighed and continued with my walk as I felt rain start to hit my face in little droplets. I pulled the hood of my sweater up and when I turned to look at my right I saw a figure. Not just any figure, I could have sworn it was Bella. The rain started to get harder and I could barely see. Then Bella disappeared. I stopped dead on my tracks. Did I just see that?

I stood there in complete disbelief. No, that could not happen. After all, it's raining and I can barely see anything. As if on cue, the rain got even harder, soaking me. I ran to my car and unlocked the door. I swiftly got in and closed the door a little bit too hard. I rested my head on my headrest and put my hands on the steering wheel. I turned on the car and started to drive off to my house.

Bella…..that was Bella. Wasn't it? It had to be. But no, I couldn't see anything. Probably just my mind playing tricks on me. I sighed as I got into the drive way of my home and parked my car. I ran to the porch steps and opened the door as fast as possible so that I wouldn't get anymore wet. I ran upstairs to my room and darted to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped of my clothes. When my body was hit by the warm water, the feeling was relief. The affect of the cold rain water, and then hot made me relax.

I finished taking a shower and got out into my bedroom. I walked to my drawer and put on a pair of boxers. I walked to my closet and started searching for jeans when my dad called me downstairs.

"Edward!" His voice rang from the stairs. I grabbed a pair of jeans.

"Yea?" I asked putting them on.

"Come here for a minute." He ordered. His voice didn't sound angry at all. I grabbed a T-shirt and made my way downstairs with the T-shirt in hand. As I walked down the stairs and into the foyer I slipped my shirt on. My dad was standing there with a stack of papers in one hand.

"Edward, I'm going to be going now. I want you to know that I don't think I'll be here tomorrow." He said looking at me with frustrated eyes. I could tell he still had lots of paperwork. I nodded.

"Ok, well bye dad." I said and ran up the stairs before he could say anything else. I fell back on my bed. I need to get out of here and do something. Anything. I looked outside and the rain seemed to stop. I grabbed my car keys and took the car out. I don't care where I go I just need to go. I started driving around, not really knowing what I was doing. I followed one trail, but it seemed to end. I got curious as I saw all the green trees outside. I had to admit Forks was beautiful. I got out and followed a smaller trail, that could only go by foot. It seemed like hours since I hiked, but I finally came to a stop when I heard the sound of water.

I started walking again, until I saw the sun shining down on a little meadow. It was small, and a perfect circle surrounded by colors that weren't green. They were other colors, colors that belonged to flowers. I smiled and walked down the middle of the meadow where I laid in the patch of grass. The sun was hitting my cheeks, and I was warmed. Suddenly one thought occurred to me.

"_I just miss the sun sometimes…."_ Her voice rang through my head. I knew for a fact that she would like this if she truly did miss the sun. I cleared the thought out of my head and closed my eyes. Being in Forks wasn't so bad, not a bother. What frustrates me is this Bella girl. That's why I can't seem to get her off my mind. I sighed.

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become,_

_Erase my self_

_And let go of what I've done._

My phone started to ring. I reached into my pocket and took it out, flipping it and sticking it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"Edward?" That's sounds like Dougie's voice. How did he get my number?

"Dougie?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied. I rolled my eyes and got off the ground, heading back to my car.

"How did you get my number?" I asked.

"Have you met Millie?" He asked in a tone full of disbelief. "She can get you the S.A.T answers without a problem. Don't ask." He said.

"I wasn't planning on it." I said still hiking my way back.

"Well, where are you man?" He asked.

"Right now, I was just riding around, I'm heading home. Why?" I asked while moving a fern from my way.

"Well, dude, Millie was going out tonight and none of us could go, so we going to go out on Friday. Want to come?" He asked.

"Dougie, you see me in school everyday, and you couldn't wait to ask me this then? You had to ask me now….on a Tuesday?" I asked in aggravation.

"It's Dougie we're talking about!" Billy replied from far away. I'm guessing they're together right now.

"Hi Billy." I said. "Guys listen, right now I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I said as I hung up the phone, sticking it back in my pocket. It took me about two hours to get back to my car and one more hour to find my way back home. It was ten and I was tired. The first thing I did when I got in was take a shower, and then eat something Hazel prepared me. Then I went straight off to bed.

The next morning was the usual, I had an apple for breakfast, and then left off the school. I sat through my classes and watched as girls, eyed me up, and Dougie and Millie fought. Lunch came around the corner and again, I skipped out on eating. Lunch was quite fun though. Billy and Dougie were the ones to fight this time, and that included a lot of mayo. Their juvenile behavior was annoying and yet funny to watch. When biology came around the corner I was there before Bella. I sat still in my seat looking down at my hands. Bella came and took the seat next to me. I turned to her.

"Hi." I said as I turned back to looking at my hands. She smiled.

"Hi." She was tense as usual and as far away from me as the table would let us. I frowned. The silence was getting irritating.

"So, I went on a hike yesterday." I told her. She smiled and turned her torso to look at me.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I found a sunny place." I said smiling. She studied me for a while, then finally smiled.

"Yea, when ever there is sun me and my family go out camping." She said turning her torso back to the desk.

"Mm, that must be fun." I said jokingly. She smiled.

"It is. It has it's perks." She said smiling.

"Like what?" I asked interested.

"Well, there is great food." She said as she faced me. Her eyes had humor? Humor? About what? I looked at her confused. She was smiling as if she had her own little joke. I eventually just shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I'm sure camp food is good." I said with a smirk. She turned serious.

"It's better than what others eat out there." She said with a grimace and looked down at the table.

"Ok. You know yesterday I saw something that really….confused me." I told her. I was going to tell her about yesterday. I started to grow uncomfortable.

"Well, what did you see?" She asked calmly.

"I thought I saw you, at first. Then as I looked more closely, you seemed to just have….disappeared. Of course I though it was crazy after all it was raining, and there was no one left in the school except Mrs. Cope and me, so I….never mind." I stopped as soon as I saw her jaw clench, and her eyes go wide. She was right, here I am sitting down accusing her of something that I am unsure of. I mentally slapped myself.

"I wasn't there at that time." She stated simply. Then she turned and looked ahead as Mr. Banner started the lecture. I did the same, but I could still feel the intensity between us. I could feel how tense she was, and how uncomfortable. I sighed and tried to pay attention for the rest of the day. But somehow it was very difficult.


	5. YOU SLAMMED THAT CAR!

**Ok, so thank you all for reviewing. Like I said it means a lot to me. Twelve Years Later will be continued, I'm just still editing it and writing it, so yea. Here is then next chapter, I hope you enjoy, and please review. :) It makes me happy, to see that people appreciate my idea, and what they think about it. If you have any ideas, please tell me, and I WILL use them in some way shape or form. So yea. Enjoy and review. ;P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**A beautiful song that you might want to listen to when reading this chapter is 'Strange and Beautiful' by Aqualung.  
**

* * *

This is officially my third week in Forks. I have to say, I can't complain. It's like my life has taken a schedule, and I have followed it with out really looking at it. It comes naturally. I have it memorized. I wake up in the morning and eat breakfast. I leave to school where I meet up with Dougie, Billy and Millie. Then I go to my classes, eat lunch, and then go to biology where I make small talk with Bella.

When I say small talks with Bella, I mean small. It's just simple 'hellos' or 'how are you?' We never actually talk. It's like she's trying to avoid me. Her tense positions never leave, they loosen up, but are still there. I don't know what it is about her, or what is with her. I still can't figure it out. I don't even know if there is anything to figure out. For one thing, her family is very fishy if you ask me. They all look totally and completely different, but the same. How come no one has noticed that?

But on the other hand, Emmett and Bella are brothers and so are the twins. But what about Alice? Plus, they just happen to have the same eyes, and skin color as one another when they're not related at all? What about this 'mom' and 'dad' of theirs? Maybe I'm just overreacting, I mean, I've seen them and they look completely different. What about how they don't eat? Plus the purple bruises under their eyes? Ok, so I'm thinking too hard. But they're still fishy.

Bella, she just, I still can't figure her out though. It's like she doesn't talk. It's so aggravating. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair gently, pushing myself onto my feet and off the bed. Here we go with the normal routine. I'm not even thinking about it. I just go with it. Shower, eat, car, parking lot.

Not that hard right? I reached the school parking lot and turned off my car. I looked around and found that no one was here yet. Hmm. I looked at my watch and literally slapped myself. I came an hour early to school. I sighed and started contemplating on whether I should or shouldn't go home. If I go home I can sit around and eat, or watch T.V. But then I'd have to come back, and I don't think I'll be able to. If I stay and wait……my thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise. It was like a two pieces of metal being clashed together. My curiosity took the best of me and I walked off to find the source of the sound. It was coming from the end of the parking lot.

I started hearing cusses, and pieces of metal falling. I picked up my pace and turned the corner to see something I never thought I would. Bella Cullen was putting a car door back in place. She was pressing it into the car and it fell back to the floor. Suddenly she groaned in aggravation and lifted her fist up in the air like if she was going to slam it. Her knuckles were white and her fist was high up in the air with full force. She seemed to be hesitating, until she finally sighed and gave the door a small punch. At least I thought it was a punch. It left a dent big enough to say she was in a car crash.

I stared at her. What the heck in the world just happened? My mind didn't seem to process what was going on. Bella, little Bella, just punched her car leaving a dent in it.

"Be-Bella?" I stuttered looking at her wide eyed. She turned slowly to look at me. Her eyes were wide with horror. She suddenly appeared next to me and I felt a pain in the back of my head. But that was the last thing I felt before I drifted off.

Beep…beep…..beep. I was suddenly awakened by an annoying beeping sound. I opened my eyes slowly trying to take everything in. Everything was blurry, and my confusion grew more pronounced. I tried to focus my sight, and when I did, my breath caught in my throat. There, not more than four inches away from me stood Bella. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god you're awake!" She said happily. I looked at her more confused than ever. What was she talking about?

"What?" Was all I managed to let out. My father stood behind Bella looking down at the machine next to me.

"I'll explain to you from the beginning." She chuckled a sweet little laugh. It had a hint of nervousness in it. I tried to sit back up and looked at my surroundings. I was in a hospital. "Well, we were at school, and you seemed to have gotten there early. I was walking around and called your name. You turned around to look at me and then you fell. You hit your head pretty hard." She said while fidgeting with her hands a bit. I looked at her with my brow furrowed. Wait a minute…..she never called my name….the car…the punch…the pain in my head. I looked up at her my expression terrified, confused, and angry. Why was she lying? She looked up at me worried.

"Did I hit my head really hard?" I asked my father. He looked up at me.

"Nope, nothing too serious. You should take it easy though. Bella here has volunteered to take care of you for the rest of the day. She'll take you home and stay a while there. Hazel is out on her family trip, so this week you and Bella will be closer than ever." My dad said with a wink. I looked at Bella, but she was focusing on the door.

"Dad, if it's not that serious than why does she need to be with me for a week?" I asked irritated. My father looked at me briefly before walking to the door.

"Dr. Cullen will explain why." He said as he opened the door and walked out, leaving a blonde man holding the door knob. He walked in. Yup, he was definitely Bella's dad, they eyes, the skin, the 'beauty'….that's him alright. I looked at him questioningly.

"Hello I'm Carlisle. Bella's father." I nodded and shook his hand.

"Well, it seems like you might have a concussion, I don't want you driving for a while. My daughter here Bella has offered to help you out this week." He said putting his hand on Bella's shoulder. I looked at her but she once again focused on the door.

"So, I'll live correct?" I asked making sure. He chuckled.

"Yes, you'll be just fine." He assured.

"Unless you drive again or plan on any more falls." Bella added with a slight chuckle. I glanced at her.

"I'm sure it wasn't the fall that caused the problem." I said to her in a serious voice. Her eyes went wide and she ended up glaring.

"Alright, kids. I'm going to go now, Bella help him into his car." Carlisle instructed her. "She'll be doing all the driving for this week." He said softly before turning and walking out the door.

"Why did you lie?" I asked her as soon as he was out the door. She looked at me shocked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked annoyed.

"That wasn't a fall, I saw you punching that car door."

"You don't know what you're saying." She said in a guarded tone.

"No, I do know what I'm saying, just not why you're lying." I said in a louder tone.

"Let's go." She said in a voice full of authority. I got up quickly and sprang for the door. Bad move. My head hurt like crazy. I felt dizzy, and light headed. Bella rolled her eyes and put her tiny arm around my waist, pulling my arm around her shoulder. Her body was tense, and we were at arms distance, but she held onto my weight so that I wouldn't fall. She wobbled us back to our car and slid me into the passenger as she took in the drivers seat.

"Why are you lying?" I asked again.

"Why are you asking me this? I already told you I don't have any idea what you are talking about!" She said in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Because I know that's not what happened!" I exclaimed. She turned on the key to the ignition and started driving. "Don't ignore me." I said in a flat tone. She looked at me for a second.

"Fine. Enlighten me. What do you think happened?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I was walking around, and heard noises, like metal clashing. I turned and saw you hitting your door. You punched it…it got a dent, and then….." She looked at me like if I lost my mind. That's when I realized all the things I had just said. I did sound crazy. I sighed. "Forget it." I mumbled.

"I can't believe you'd think that I would punch a car door!" She exclaimed. She had the biggest look of disbelief, and at the same time panic, and worry?

"Well, it's what I saw." I said quietly.

"You fell and hit your head. You don't know what you saw." She said quietly. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath. She glanced at me.

"I'm sorry, it's just….we're here." She finally said with a sigh. I turned to look at her.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked.

"Your dad gave me the directions." She said in a bored tone, while unbuckling herself. She opened her car door and walked towards me as I opened mine. She put out her hand for me to take.

"I think I can do it myself." I said coldly. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then go." She said with a glare. She looked around as I got out of the car. Ok, so she was right. I almost fell to the ground, but she caught me. "See?" She asked. I felt her muscles tense. For a tiny person, her arms were strong enough to bruise me. I looked at her and smiled halfheartedly. I was in her arms. She seemed to be searching for something in my eyes, I returned the gesture as I looked at her large topaz eyes. They were framed with large eye lashes.

"You have really nice eyes." She complimented while smiling. I smiled in returned.

"Thank you. The same goes for you." I said softly. She looked down, and let go of me. I felt a bit unsteady. I put my hand on her shoulder and just as I did, I took it off, for an electric shock flowed through us, causing me to jump. She turned around to look at me.

"Are you coming?" She asked with her eyebrows raised. I nodded my head and walked slowly this time to the porch where I opened the door and walked inside with her by my side. "Alright, well. It's to bed for you young man." She said taking her scarf and coat off. That's when I finally noticed what she was wearing. It was a nice black baby doll shirt with a black tight miniskirt and black tights under with knee high black boots that don't have heels. Her scarf was red and her coat was white.

"That's a lot of black. Trying to make a statement?" I smirked. She turned to look at me, she furrowed her brow and then looked down at her clothing. She looked up with a smirk on her face.

"Yes. Depends on the subject of the statement." She smiled.

"And what might that statement be?" I asked her as she walked closer to me, well more like glided towards me. It was very graceful.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." She whispered as her breath fanned in my face. I closed my eyes taking in the scent, it was mesmerizing. It was like nothing I've ever smelled. It was sweet, and gentle, and at the same time strong. I opened my eyes when she chuckled. "Alright there Mr. Masen?" she asked still chuckling.

"Wait, how are you so sure you'll be able to commit my murder, after all, I don't think you can take me." I said with my eyebrow raised. She laughed to herself, as if in sharing her own personal joke.

"I have my ways Mr. Masen." She assured with a wicked smile. I looked at her facial features, as I thought of that meaning. That reminds me…

"You mean like super strength?" I asked, now completely serious. She frowned.

"Time to put you in bed." She said sternly, as she grabbed my arm and helped me walk up the stairs. I walked to my room with her following behind. I laid back on my bed and she sat on the edge, taking my shoes off and throwing them across the room.

"You didn't answer my question." I reminded her.

"I don't answer absurd questions." She mumbled. I propped up on my elbow as she finished taking my shoes off and looked at her.

"I saw you. I'm not an idiot." I said in a harsh and frustrated voice.

"Yes, you seem to be one, or you're just crazy. You're trying to convince me that you saw me punch a car door, leaving a dent on it. How am I suppose to answer that?" She said exasperated. I looked down.

"I don't know. But I do know that it happened, and that you're lying. I want to know why." I said sternly.

"Why do you care?" She asked putting her hands in the air.

"I don't know…..but I do know that it involves me because I got hit in the head. Plus the fact that this isn't the first time I have experienced something weird with you. How about the other day when you just happened to disappear?" I asked. She looked at me, her face was serious, and she was irritated.

"I can not disappear out of thin air! I can not punch a car door, and I can not believe that you're accusing me of something that I have no idea what you're talking about!" She said angry. I looked down. She was right. I was accusing her for my hallucinations. I looked up at her with sincere eyes.

"I'm sorry. You're right." I said. Her eyes seemed to soften up and she smiled.

"It's alright." She assured. She got up from my bed and headed for the door. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow when I pick you up." She said with a light smile. I nodded and watched her leave. When my door closed I let my head fall back on my pillow. Isabella Cullen had just been in my room, and I had just accused her of something that I didn't know.

Ugh, that wasn't right of me, but I know there is something going on. I did not imagine those things. I shook my head, and closed my eyes. Hoping that some how I can fall asleep right now. But, I wouldn't. My mind wouldn't let me hit sleep, I was too busy recounting today's events. I sighed. Bella is surely one strange creature.

* * *

**Review please! Tell me your ideas, and what you think. Your wish is my command.**


	6. Dangerous

**So, thank you all for reviewing. Here is the next chapter. I think it's pretty long. And I think you're going to like it. Tell me if you do, or don't, or your opinions, because your opinions depend on the next chapter. so, tell me. lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I got up and walk towards the door, gently turning my door knob, and peaking my head out into the hall. The weather, was extra cold this morning, and I woke up to a snow filled window. My father had left to work already, and Bella was suppose to pick me up. I don't know why I'm checking out in the hall, if I know for a fact no one is here. I sighed and walked out into the hall and down the stairs, in only my towel wrapped tightly around my waist. Hazel had left my clothes in the laundry room downstairs, and I was hoping that I could find something warm, yet light so that I wouldn't have to be so dressed up over snow.

As I made my way to the foyer, I walked past the furniture and into the second hall, but not before I heard a giggle. _That sounds like…._

I took one step back and looked. There, dressed in white and looking like a goddess sitting, in _my_ couch was Bella. My eyes went wide as her eyes roamed my torso. She chuckled again and looked away.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I stuttered. She started to laugh.

"I'm suppose to pick you up. Your dad gave me a key, saying that I might need to come in and wake you up. You have exactly 15 minutes to get ready." She said giving me a perfect smile, that showed all her perfectly lined white teeth. I couldn't help but stare at her. The white knit beret that she wore let her luscious hair flow forward and on her shoulders. Her pale complexion worked perfectly with the mint green long sleeved shirt underneath her white jacket. Her light jeans were perfect on her legs, and she wore a striped scarf. She looked too good for her own damn good, and there she was staring at me, while sitting on my couch. I don't like her that way, but no one can deny she's beautiful.

"Edward….can you put a shirt on now?" She asked pointing a finger to my chest as she leaned back on the couch. I shook my head and looked down at my chest. I think I even blushed.

"Yea, sorry, you just caught me by surprise." I mumbled. She nodded her head and continued to just look around. "I'm going to go change now…" I said and ran upstairs. I think I almost tripped three times on my way there. I ran to my bedroom door and threw it open. I ran to my closet and grabbed the first pair of jeans I could find. I grabbed a long sleeve shirt and a jacket warm enough for me. I put on the first shoes I saw. After all it's not snowing that much. I ran my hand through my hair and grabbed my back pack. Before I could run downstairs, I calmed myself down. Why was I so anxious? It's no big deal. As I decided to take a seat on my bed, all the actions of those fast movements caught up with me, and my head started to hurt.

"Edward? Are you ok?" Her voice rang through my ears as she opened the door to my bedroom. She closed the door behind her and stood there. Concern was written all over her face, and her arms were tense and gripping the doorknob. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Just dizzy, I suppose. Your father was right, I'm going to have to be slowing down my pace for the rest of the week." I said with a light chuckle, which she joined me in.

"Well, let's get going. Come on." She held out her hand for me to grab. I looked at it for a moment before reaching my hand to touch her. Again the electric current flowed through our hands, making us both jump. Another thing I noticed, that I never did before was how cold her skin was. I pulled my hand up to my face, so that I can examine it. Her hands are probably cold from the snow. But, what is up with that electric flow? I shook my head and looked at her. She was doing the same as me.

"Your hands are warm…." She whispered still looking at her hand. She lifted her head up to look at me.

"Your hand is cold." I said back quietly. She smiled and reached her hand again for me to take. I did so and she pulled me out of my room. When we reached the front door, she let my hand go and opened the door. I still felt the coldness from her hand, and for some reason, I liked it. I walked out into the porch where she followed and headed for her truck. I looked at the truck.

"Come on." She ordered. I did as she said and made my way to the passenger seat. It was a long way up. She somehow managed to get on her side without a problem whatsoever. I got snuggly in the black fabric seating. The headboard started to light up when she turned on the car. There was many different buttons that I preferred not to touch.

"This is a big truck for a small girl." I smiled. She glanced at me, and her lips started twitching on the corners as she held back her smile.

"Emmett chose it for me. My old truck died. Emmett took me to go buying a new car. He chose this truck." She shrugged.

"You don't mind the fact that he chose your car?" I asked her, truly intrigued.

"Not really. I like it, it's just a little eye appealing, that's the only problem. Other than that, I don't mind having it. It was either this or some fancy sports car. Knowing Alice she'd probably tell him to buy Italian…" She shuddered. "No thank you. I think I like this truck." She shook her head. I laughed. Well, that's interesting. She doesn't like showing off.

"You don't like attention." I stated. She nodded her head and glanced my way.

"I don't want it, not only that, but it's not good for us…me…" She trailed off. What does 'us' or 'me' mean?

"Meaning?" I asked, waving my hand for her to continue.

"I just don't like it. I get embarrassed easily." She shrugged as if the subject lacked importance. I stared at her. She is so different, and so surprising.

"What?" She said glancing at me.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"So, what about you?" She asked me suddenly. I looked up at her.

"What?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Your Volvo." She said.

"I like to drive fast." I stated simply.

"Hmm..." She nodded. I looked at the headboard, and saw she was only going 45 miles per hour.

"You like to drive slow…." I said in a low voice.

"Yes, I don't like driving like a maniac." She defended.

"Well, you probably can't go fast anyways." I sighed looking out the window. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, and she looked angry, and annoyed. I smiled to myself. Suddenly she stepped on the acceleration and sped off. I turned to look at her.

"100 miles….eh. I've done more." I narrowed my eyes at her, with a smirk plastered on my face. She sped off again, and this time the number started rising.

"Ok…140 is good enough, I don't know if you can drive well at that speed." I said, truly frightened now. She was the one to smirk now. She pressed the accelerator even more, and I saw as the trees flew by us. There was a turn on the end of the street, and she was still going fast. I shrunk back in my seat and held on for dear life to the armrest. I closed my eyes and felt my body go left. Then to a stop. When I opened my eyes were parked perfectly, in the school's parking lot. I sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry you were saying?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"I'm going to have a migraine thanks to you." I hissed. She smiled triumphantly and got off the car. I followed too, and went to meet her at the front of her truck.

"Well, Mr. Masen, you still got your headache?" She asked, humor clear in her eyes. I glared at her.

"No, but I'm sure I will soon." I snapped. She started laughing at me. The sound was sweet just like her voice.

"Well, I'll see you in class, maybe even lunch." She said shyly with a little smile playing on her lips. My face softened up and I nodded. She turned on her heal and started to walk away. I didn't notice until Billy shook my shoulder that I was staring after her.

"Yo! Hello?" He waved his hand in front of my face. I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked still distracted.

"I said, why were you in the car with Bella?" He asked as Dougie and Millie stood behind him.

"Yesterday I had an accident. She's on duty to drive me from and to school everyday." I said with a shrug. They all looked at me with their jaws dropped. "What?" I asked.

"Isabella Cullen…..wow." Billy said wiggling his eyebrows.

"It's not like that." I said shaking my head.

"Sure it's not." He winked. I rolled my eyes and walked off to Trig.

I barely paid attention in Trig. My mind was wandering off to yesterday's incident. I was sure that wasn't normal, and I was going to find out what is up with her. One way or the other, I will. History was a drag and Billy and Dougie kept throwing papers at me, trying to catch my attention. Lunch finally came, and I decided to grab some pizza.

I handed the cafeteria lady my money and turned around to be met by Bella.

"Wow, watch out." I said steadying her. She smiled. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Grabbing something to eat." She shrugged. _Why, if you never eat it?_ I asked myself. Maybe I can ask her. She looked down to her feet seeming rather…nervous….worried?...tense…..I don't know. Maybe I should sit to talk to her.

"Hey you want to eat lunch with me?" I asked kindly. She looked up at me her eyes wide. I'm guessing she wasn't expecting me to ask her that. Well, than again, why would she? Right? She finally smiled.

"Sure." She said standing at my side and walking towards an empty table.

"Aren't you going to get some food?" I asked suspiciously. She stayed quiet for a moment.

"No. I'm not hungry now." She said quietly.

"Weren't you going to eat something though?" I recalled our earlier conversation.

"Yea, but I'm sure Alice has something better for me to eat. Besides it looks like you've got something to say." She said as she moved to the opposite side of the table, so that she can sit in front of me. I sat down.

"Well, I'm sure she will…." I said looking down at my food.

"Well? What do you have to say?" She asked.

"Well, I was just noting how you never eat." I told her.

"Hmm, yea, I'm not much of a pizza eater."

"What? Watching your figure?" I guessed with my eyebrow raised.

"Actually, no. It's not that. I really could care less for my figure. Sometimes it's actually better to fit in, and be ordinary…." She trailed off. Her answer surprised me. She wants to fit in? To be the fly on the wall? I looked at her confused. She seemed focused on something else. What is it about her? She is so difficult to understand!

"I wish I could know what you're thinking so hard about." I mumbled under my breath. She caught it.

"It's not that frustrating." She commented. Oh if only she knew how frustrated I get when she catches me by surprise.

"To you it might not be. Your answers always catch me by surprise." I shook my head.

"Well, I'm sure you can come up with something much more frustrating than that." She assured. She was right there was one thing that was truly more frustrating.

"Yes, you seem to be correct. There is something more frustrating." I agreed.

"And what may that be?" She asked, placing her chin on her hand and putting her whole attention on me. I could feel a lot of eyes on us.

"Well, let's see, if someone was to do things that are unexplainable, like lets say once, they disappeared in thin air…" She rolled her eyes, but I ignored her. "Then, trying to see how that's possible is very frustrating. But then let's say you tell yourself, 'no it's just your imagination', but then you whiteness something that you know for a fact can not be imagination. Then you wake up in a hospital bed, with someone telling you another side of the story that you don't remember. Sure you hit your head, but there was no sign of memory loss, so why would that be an different? And not only do you not remember that persons words, but you _do_ remember what you witnessed, or thought you witnessed. Somehow, you still can't get the person to admit it, and you're contemplating on whether you're just crazy, or that person knows, or is something you have no clue about." She was speechless. Her jaw was hanging open, and she didn't know what to say. "That's not frustrating at all." I said sarcastically.

She finally composed her self, and set her jaw tight. I got her now.

"Well, I think you're just crazy." She smirked. Ok, so maybe I don't got her.

"Or you have a secret." I said. That seemed to hit the spot. Her eyes widened with fear, but were quickly replaced with humor. She leaned forward on the table.

"What might that secret be?" She said in a low voice. I found myself leaning forward to her.

"I don't know. I want that person to tell me." I said back. She leaned more towards me. We were four inches apart, and the electric flow was going wild in the air.

"You shouldn't be near me." She asked, her voice restrained.

"Why?" I breathed. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the chair. Her muscles were tense. She looked away from me. I sat back in my chair. When she looked back at me her topaz eyes were expressionless.

"I'm not what you think I am. I'm not good for you." She said in a serious tone.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, my irritation growing.

"Look, I'm not good for you to be hanging out with. You shouldn't cling on to me. I'm not the innocent girl you believe me to be." She stated, seriously again. What was that suppose to mean?

"What? You've committed some murder? Gone to jail? Robbed?" I asked exasperated. She looked away from me, and my anxiety grew more. "What is it?!" I hissed.

"I'm too dangerous for you to be even sitting near me." She said, her eyes full of honesty, and guilt.

"You dangerous?" It's very hard to believe that this girl was dangerous. I mean, Bella? Dangerous. I scoffed

"Like I said…I'm not what you think I am." She stated. What is she saying? Ok, she says that she's not what she thinks she is. So this is all an act?

"You're fake? You're all an act?" I asked.

"That's part of it…but there is a good reason why." She said very cautiously. So, she's dangerous, and there is an act….so she puts on the act to cover that she's dangerous?

"You, have an act, so that you won't reveal the real, dangerous side of you." I said slowly. She looked down at the table. Thinking.

"That's pretty close…" She nodded her head.

"So you have a bad side?" I questioned, my voice was curious. She smirked.

"I am the bad side." She said with a wicked grin. I chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but someone as innocent and sweet as you, I can't believe that you can even be dangerous." I said shaking my head.

"Things aren't always what they seem." She replied softly.

"So, you're dangerous…." I repeated. She nodded. "You have a bad side…" again, she nodded, "But you're not bad. You're pure." I stated. She just stared at me.

"What are you?" I found myself asking.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." She said getting up. I grabbed her wrist, ignoring the electric shock.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She looked around the cafeteria with an obvious look. I looked around, and found that we were the only ones left. She looked to the door, and I followed her gaze. Through the doors came her brother, Emmett. He was waiting for her.

"I'll see you after school when I pick you up." She promised.

"Aren't you going to class?" I asked.

"I have to leave with my brother, I'll be back to pick you up." She promised. I nodded my head and let her wrist go. For some reason, my hand felt weird without her wrist there. I watched her leave with her brother. I finally took in a deep breath and started toward class.

Bella has a secret. A secret that she intends on keeping to herself. It's something that's big. It's big because she's not normal. She isn't one of us, or what she appears to be. What she is, I have no clue. But she isn't human. Maybe she's psychic, or is in a cult….either way, this secret explains her whole being. And for her to be around me is clearly a bad idea, as she states. It should be easy, I stay away from her. But there is only one problem. I can't.

* * *

**Tun-tun-tun! Remember to review and tell me your opinions, or ideas, because that's what I'm going to use for the next chapter. Tell me what you think, and if you liked this chapter, if you like how I'm doing things differently, or are they too familiar, or what not, your ideas and opinions are what I'm basing next chapter on. So please. :)**


	7. The Cold Ones

**Once again thank you all for reviewing. I made up my mind, and I think I know how I'm going to do things. So here it is. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think or what I should fix, I'm really tired, so I haven't reread it yet for mistakes. If you find any, feel free to pinpoint. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

I entered Biology and went straight to sit down in my seat. I didn't even pay attention to Mr. Banner. I stared out the window the whole time. Bella said she was dangerous. How can she be dangerous? What is so dangerous about her? Why is she dangerous? What is so bad about her? What is going on? I don't get it. I sighed. It didn't matter. To me she was innocent. The way she thought, the way she held herself. They way I thought about her, and the way I saw her through my eyes over shadowed whatever it was. It didn't matter to me. As long as she's not some crazy girl who goes about murdering people, then it was fine. She was just so different. Any girl I would have met would have voted against moving here if they hated it. But like she said she didn't have a choice. She did have an option though, and she chose what would make her family happy.

She chose them over herself. That's different, but what were even more fascinating were her reasons. The way she looked at things, and thought about them. They way that she tried to get off the spot light. She was just so kind at the same time, and so shy, but stubborn, and had a bad temper. I sighed. I just need to figure out what she's trying to tell me. Suddenly something hit the back of my head. I turned around to find a paper ball on the floor.

I bent down and grabbed the paper. It was from Millie. She smiled and I returned the gesture. I opened the note.

_Hey, are you ok? _ I quickly grabbed a pencil and started writing my response.

_I'm fine. My head just hurts. _I threw the paper back at her. After a few more minutes she threw it back at me.

_Well, feel better. I saw you sitting with Cullen today. How was it? _I smiled and looked up at the clock. The bell was about to ring. I got up, picking my bags up with me and turned to Millie. She was already behind me.

"Yes, she was fine." I told her politely. We started walking.

"Well, what did you guys talk about?" She asked with curiosity.

"We discussed random topics. You were right. She is witty." I smiled at the thought. Millie elbowed me.

"You're falling for her, man." She accused. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

"I am not falling for her." I assured. She looked at me with a knowing look.

"What ever." She scoffed.

"So, do you happen to know why she left today?" I asked her softly.

"Well, I heard something happened to her brother Jasper. I just don't know those details." She shrugged. I nodded my head.

"Well, I'll talk to you later." I told her.

The rest of my classes went by in a breeze. I was only anxious for some strange reason to see Bella. I walked out into the parking lot looking for her. I got on my toes, but there was no sight of her anywhere. I sighed and turned around. As soon as I turned she was there, standing right in front of me. For some reason I felt pure relief. I sighed.

"Hey." I finally let out. She smiled sweetly, her eyes lightening.

"Hi." She said back. "Let's go." She said walking in front of me. She turned to face me when she noticed that I wasn't following. "Come on." She extending her hand. I took it, and the iciness of her hand relaxed all my muscles. I sighed once more. People were stopping and staring at us as we walked to her car. Well, she dragged me. We finally got to the car, and I sat down buckling myself in. She turned on the car, and put on the heater. Her cheeks were as pale as ever. She rubbed her hands together and started driving forward to get out of the parking lot.

"Why did you leave?" I finally asked. She didn't look at me. She looked forward.

"Jasper had an accident. My whole family left to go see him." She said quietly.

"Is he alright?" I asked. I was worried because she seemed so upset. She nodded.

"He's fine." She assured. I nodded once and turned to look at the window. The silence drew on, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was relaxing. Like if we didn't have to say anything. She parked the car in my driveway. I stayed in her car.

"So…." I sighed.

"How many girls asked you out today?" She laughed. I looked up at her confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Oh come on! How many girls asked you out? Seriously. You know, the girl's choice for the dance coming up? It's next Saturday….next week!" She said looking at me with her eyes wide. "You didn't know did you?!" She mused with a laugh. Well, she seemed happy. I smiled.

"No, I didn't know. Why? Are you going to the dance?" I asked. She stopped laughing and looked at me.

"No, I don't dance." She said looking at her hands.

"You can't? Or you don't?" I asked curiously.

"I don't. As for the can part…it's midway." She sighed. I looked out the window again. I started to open the door to get out, but before I got completely out I stopped.

"Bella, you know that we're going to have to talk about what you said at lunch some point in time." I told her seriously. She nodded.

"I know. But you have to figure it out." She said quietly. I looked out the window again, to my house. I finally looked at her.

"I will." I promised. She sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't….." She trailed off. I started to bite the inside of my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She finally said. I nodded and got out of her truck, walking out into my porch. I turned around to see that she had already left. I turned back to the door and started to unlock it. When I opened the door I was hit with an amazing scent. It was food. I walked to the kitchen to find Hazel cooking.

"Hazel?" I asked as I put my book bag on the floor. She turned around and smiled.

"Hello Edward." She greeted me, turning back to her cooking. I walked to her side and looked over at her cooking some spaghetti.

"What are you doing here early? I though you would be gone a whole week?" I asked as I sat down on the counter top.

"Yes, well, my friend's daughter is getting married, so I went down to La Push where she lives to visit her with her mom. We sat around for a whole day learning about some weird stories. It was very….interesting." Hazel laughed. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? What kind of stories?" I asked as I grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Oh, I'll tell you during dinner. Your dad isn't going to be here later." She said softly. I nodded my head. I jumped off of the counter and went to my room. I lay down on my bed as I bit into my apple again. The juicy flavor was hitting my taste buds. I sighed. I seem to be doing that a lot. As I let my mind flow by, I remembered my conversation with Bella.

Even though I've only known her for a month or so, I can tell she and I have made an improvement. We have made a very large improvement. She at least talks to me now. I still don't know about the whole dangerous part.

"Edward! Food is ready!" Hazels voice rang from downstairs. I jumped off my bed and threw away my apple in the trash can. I ran downstairs and into the dining area. Hazel had a plate set across from mine. I sat down and picked up my fork. I started to play with the spaghetti.

"So, what was the story?" I asked her. She looked up and cleared her throat, putting the fork down on her plate.

"Well, I don't remember all of them perfectly, but the one that really freaked me out was told by Emily's fiancée….I forgot his name, I think it was Sam….anyways, he said that one of the Quileute legends passed down-"

"What's Quileute?" I interrupted.

"Oh, that's their tribe. He's part Quileute. Anyways, he was telling us something about them being descended from wolves. In other words, they were werewolves. The thing is though, that these 'werewolves' were said to have enemies. He told me that they were called 'the cold ones' or something like that….I was really confused, but he explained to me that they were _vampires_. He said that one of his friend's great grandfather was the leader of the group, and sent out to not let them past their land. According to him the vampires he had met weren't like vampires that you would see in movies. You know? Those…um…those long black capes…and err….um….what else….the fangs…and all that Dracula mumbo. He said that they looked like humans, except they were extraordinarily beautiful, and very pale. He says their eyes were red, and on rare occasions, they were said to be yellow. They were supposedly very hard to kill, because they had super strength, and super speed, and could smell, and hear without a problem, anything. He says some were more gifted than others. Anyways, he says their old tribe confronted some, and they had to complete a treaty to stay off the lands." She shuddered. The whole time she was explaining her hands were up in the air, and she would make facial expressions.

I smiled at her. "That seems quite interesting." I agreed.

"Oh yes! But also creepy. It was a good story. I don't know it well enough though, you would have to hear it from him." She said picking up her fork. I was almost halfway done with my food, so I continued to play with it. For some reason, everything that she said reminded me of something. It was in the back of my head and I couldn't quite seem to pin point it.

I finally got up and put my food in the dishwasher. I decided it was time to go to bed. I was getting tired already. I walked up to my room, and grabbed a towel, and headed for the bathroom. While I was in the shower, I thought about what Hazel had said. It all seemed too familiar. I don't know why. It just did. All of it seemed way to familiar to me. Like, I've seen it before or something. It was at the tip of my tongue, I felt it threatening to get out, but it didn't. I sighed as I finished my shower. I put on some boxers and my pajama pants. I didn't bother putting on a shirt. I ran to my bed and jumped on it. As soon as my head hit the pillow I felt relieved. I sighed and let my mind wander off as I slept.

* * *

**Ok, I know you're thinking something right now, so click on the review button...**

**--right there , I believe is a review button. On that side. Click it and tell me what you're thinking, you know I love to hear it. haha. :)**


	8. You're dangerous but you're also jealous

**

* * *

**

Ok, so I have a few things to say...so here they go.

**1. Someone had asked me if Emmett is the new Alice. Emmett is Bella's "brother" according to Forks, it's the same situation with Jasper and Rosalie. Alice and Bella are BFF but of course Bella has Emmett as her brother, and turns to him just like she would with Alice. If that's what you meant by is Em the new Alice...then no, they're both the same. **

**2. Someone asked me their powers, Edward is human, thus he has no power, just good intuition, Alice and Jas still have their powers, they have not changed. No one has. The only ones who have are Bella and Edward in the sense that Bella is the vampire. Her power will be revealed later. **

**3. I will be doing Port Angeles. **

**4. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to read every little review you give me. **

**5. Twelve Years Later will be continued. **

**6. I heard that there has been a lot of copying and whats the word...palagriasm, or something like that. Anyways, people have been copying others stories. Please, this idea means a lot to me and so do my stories, so if anyone ever sees, or is suspisciouse of someone copying me in anything at all, please notify me. I won't freak out, but please just do me that little favor. Thank you. And finally that's all. Please review again, and here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

The light sound of rain on my window was coming into my mind. I was going back to consciousness, as I woke up. That meant that I was feeling, and hearing all my surroundings, even smelling. The reason I say smell is because, my nose was filled with a wonderful scent. It wasn't a scent like food, or anything…it was sweet, like flowers, but even sweeter. It was impossibly intoxicated. Without opening my eyes, as I was still half asleep, I started moving my hands around, I rolled to my side, facing the edge of the bed, where the scent became stronger. This was the source of the scent. I started moving my hands around until I felt something impossibly soft. It was like….hair? It was clean, feeling, and soft, and long, and when I put it to my nose, it was sweet. **(IGNORE THE GREY LINE UNDER THIS PARAGRAPH PLEASE.)**

* * *

I smiled as I kept lingering the scent. Suddenly I moved my hand to the top feeling something hard, but that luscious threads of hair still attached. What is this? I still was pretty confused, and my eyes were shut, as I still remained half asleep. I moved my hand lower, and I was touching something really hard, but smooth, like granite, and cold like ice. I started touching around, and I made my way down what felt like a nose, and onto two full…lips? I started touching them again, they were so smooth, and perfect, and full. I heard giggling. It was musical and sounded like……I snapped my eyes opened and looked to find Bella's face just inches from mine.

I rose my eyebrows. What was she doing here? Those were her lips?

"You're funny when you sleep, you like to touch things." She laughed with a strained edge. I stared at her, confusion still fogging my eyes. She smiled. "The key remember? Your friend Hazel said to come wake you up. You're very hard to wake up by the way….so I just decided to sit and watch." She said in a restrained voice, I noticed how she wasn't breathing. That's when I noticed my hand was still in her mouth. I quickly took it away and looked at her. Her eyes were black, coal black, her pose was stiff and she had gotten up and walked all the way to the other side of the room. I shook my head and slowly got up from my bed.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said quietly. She nodded and walked out of the room. I grabbed my towel and made my way to the bathroom. Bella was just in my room, she was inches away from me, and I was just touching her face. She smelled amazing! She was right there, and I smelled her….I smelled her. I'm such an idiot! I smelled her. I just grabs Bella's hair and stuffed it in my nose. I huffed. In my defense, she was asking for it by sitting so close to me, and I was still somewhat asleep. I shook my head and continued showering. After I changed I went downstairs. Bella was sitting still in the couch, deep in thought. I wonder about what….I cleared my throat. She looked up at me and smiled tenderly. Her eyes were topaz again. Her eyes do change color. I smiled and walked up to her.

"I'm going to get an apple or something. Want anything at all?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Of course..." I scoffed under my breath. She looked up at me.

"What? I'm not hungry." She defended. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. She followed.

"Are you sure? You're not hungry? Or are you just scared of an apple?" I challenged. She glared at me, causing a chuckle to escape my lips. I grabbed an apple and tossed it in the air catching it again in my palm. "So? What is it?" I pressed.

"I'm not scared of an apple." She said as she leaned on the counter. I smiled.

"Well then prove it. I never see you eat. I'm starting to think you're anorexic." I said in a playful tone as I stepped right in front of her.

"I eat alright." She mumbled under her breath. I looked down at her, and leaned into her face.

"Prove it." I breathed. She closed her eyes as her body stiffed. When she opened them they were that scary black again and she was staring intently at my eyes. Her jaw was tense, and her little hands were gripping the counter top. I had her cornered. She swallowed hard as she seemed to stop breathing. She finally grabbed the apple desperately and took a big bite in it. She chewed after a while then swallowed. A disgusted look on her face.

"Not that good?" I asked laughing. She nodded.

"But it will help…." She shrugged. I stopped laughing and looked at her curiously.

"Help what?" She looked up startled, like if she said something I wasn't suppose to hear.

"My throat ache." She said through gritted teeth. I shrugged and bit the apple were she left her bite mark in. I started chewing and swallowed, her taste was better than her scent. It was like candy, or something.

"So, what did you do yesterday?" She asked, curiosity and worry in her voice. I shrugged.

"Nothing, I just sat and let thoughts carry through my mind." I said. It wasn't a lie, the truth was, I thought about her a lot, and all the things she had said.

"What did you think about?" She asked not my gaze as we hopped in her car.

"I thought about what you said." I said honestly.

"And? Have you come up with any conclusions?" She asked. I stayed quiet. I still hadn't come up with anything. I don't know what to really think. We were almost at school. She was driving fast.

"I came up with the conclusion that you're not normal….I just don't know where to start from there. Maybe you're not human, maybe you are and have some family secret, or some power, like a psychic, I really don't know what to think. I don't know where to start." By now she was parking the car. I got out and met her in the front of her truck. She stood right in front of me, really close.

"So…..what if my answer isn't what you want to hear? What if it will send you running?" She asked in a low voice full with worry. Her topaz eyes bore into mine as she stared up at me. I stared back.

"I don't think I'll mind it. I just wish I knew what you're trying to say." I said quietly. She smiled slightly.

"I'm not your average girl." With that she turned around and walked off to meet with her family. She immediately went to Alice's side and Emmett, they started walking. I sighed and went towards the other direction where Dougie and Billy stood.

"Hey man, I saw you getting kind of close with Cullen…" Billy said again wiggling his eyebrows.

"It was nothing. She's just doing a simple favor for me." I assured. He rolled his eyes and we walked off.

As usual I paid no attention in class, I was anticipating lunch when I would most likely sit with Bella once more. The bell rang, and it was finally lunch. I ran towards the cafeteria. As I walked in, I swiftly looked around. I looked towards the Cullen table, they were all looking different directions, but Bella wasn't there. I looked behind me where she and I had sat once. Of course she was there, grinning at me. I smiled and made my way over to her.

"Hi." I sighed. That feeling of relief falling over me again. I walked towards the seat in front of her and she surprised me by getting up and sitting next to me. I smiled at her and she returned it.

"So…..are you going to tell me what you're thinking?" She said not meeting my gaze. I looked away.

"I don't have any. I wish you would just tell me some clue, or something that could help me out." I said as I finally looked at her. She was playing with a stray of hair. She finally sighed.

"Well, I already told you….I'm not your average girl. I'm not that innocent either. Most importantly, don't let my looks fool you. I'm really dangerous. No matter how hard that is to believe." She said looking at me straight in the eye and letting the piece of hair go. I stared back at her topaz eyes, they were full of agony.

"Well, it doesn't matter." I mumbled. She looked at me shocked.

"It doesn't matter?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course it _matters_, but not to me. As long as you're not some mental person hiding people in your closet or talking to dolls, then I'm fine with it…" I hesitated before continuing. "I know that I should stay away from you, ignore you…..but I can't. You're too interesting, and I just can't. I know I should just take your hint and leave….but I don't want to. I can't even if I did want to." I took a deep breath and looked at her. Her eyes were full of some unknown emotion. I looked at my hands and started fidgeting with them.

"I don't want to either." She smiled as she placed her hand in mine. I looked at her confused, but her smile was too affectionate, so I returned it, and entwined my fingers through hers. I could definitely feel the stares on my back now. I could care less. I was just happy that her cold and smooth fingers were connected through mine. She smiled showing all her perfect teeth and I couldn't help but do the same. She gave my fingers a gentle squeeze. We were holding hands, and the electricity in the air was too much to handle. I sighed. What does this mean.

"So, then are you going to tell me what you mean by everything?" I insisted. She shook her head.

"You have to figure it out. I can't tell you." She said with a final nod. I sighed.

"Well, then fine." I huffed annoyed. I needed to find out more about her. "How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"Seventeen." She answered in a bored tone. I nodded.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked as my eyes bore into hers, smothering them.

"Green." She answered automatically then looked down, embarrassed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Come one. What is it?" I begged.

"What's your favorite food?" She suddenly chimed in. I rolled my eyes.

"Steak. I like meat." I said simply.

"What's your favorite book?" I asked knowing that Millie had mentioned something about that.

"Um, I don't know there is many. I guess I'll go with the one I'm rereading now. Wuthering Heights." She shrugged. I grimaced. I never liked that Heathcliff.

"What' your favorite song?" She said excited. Hmm, what was my favorite song. There was many.

"I don't know. I think I rather play music." I answered. Lately I had been thinking of a new tune, it was still coming together, but it was very sweet, it reminded me of Bella. She nodded. We continued like that for a couple of minutes until Lauren approached our table.

"Hey Edward….Bella." She said Bella's name in a nervous tone. Bella nodded. Lauren turned to me. "Edward would you like to come with me to the dance?" Lauren asked suddenly. I was taken by surprise. I felt Bella tense next to me. She had held my hand earlier but had let go, now she grabbed it and put it on top of the table for Lauren to see. I laughed.

"I'm sorry Lauren, but I don't think that would be a good idea." I said softly. I looked at Bella, and she was staring at me, amusement in her eyes. Lauren huffed and walked away. Bella quickly let my hand go. I chuckled.

"Jealous much?" I laughed.

"I'm not jealous. I was simply saving you from Lauren." She stated. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Suddenly the bell rang making me jump. "Come on we better get to class." Bella suggested. I nodded in agreement. We both walked silently together and into the classroom.

* * *

**Remember to review please. :)**


	9. I have OCD

**I am SO sorry I took so long to update! Ok, so this chapter is super short, but I only wrote it because Ava-Night asked for it and so did others, but this one is specially for her and her sister. I took so long because there is a new TWILIGHT TRAILER! and I was having a screaming fit and throwing things, and practically crying, because I was in total FAN FREAK OUT MODE! lol so yea, it was very hard to concentrate. I'm not usually that dramatic, but I was pissed because ET didn't have the decency to upload the video online for those who missed it, so I looked for it online, and took an hour to find it, but it was SUPER bad quality, and then five minutes later, I find like FIVE of them in GREAT quality, so hence the screaming and throwing and crying. lol ok, I've kept you long enough. Here is the story and THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING YOU ROCK! AND SOMEONE ASKED ME IF BELLA CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING IN THE MEADOW TO EDWARD...MY ANSWER: "YOU JUST SPOILED IT! LOL, IT'S OK." AS FOR THE MINDREADING POWER...MY ANSWER:"I DON'T KNOW, I HAD SOMETHING ELSE IN MIND." ok, I'm going to stop now. Here is the chapter, it took me a lot of concentration, and beat downs, and fights with my brother to write this so please review. PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! EVERYONE WHO READS IT! PLEASE! lol. It's a miracle I got it on by tonight, so please make me happy and give me reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

* * *

I opened the door to the classroom and Bella smiled a brilliant smile. I felt my heart skip a beat, and my eyes lingered on her lips. They were so perfect, and after I had felt them today……

"Coming Edward?" Her voice called. I nodded and walked in after her. As we took our seats I felt eyes on us. I could just hear the rumors before they started. I let out a huff and turned to look at Bella.

"So……You're trying to protect me from Lauren?" I asked with a smirk on my face. She looked down and nodded. I started laughing. "Are you sure?" I challenged. She looked up at me with a smirk on her face. She suddenly scooted her chair closer to me, and leaned forward, her face only inches away from mine.

"Edward," She breathed on my face. I closed my eyes and took in the scent, once again mesmerized. "I'm _positive."_ She breathed again. I opened my eyes slowly to see that she was far away from me again, smirking.

"You're evil." I noted. She smiled, and I once again found myself staring at her lips.

"Yes, I am." She nodded. I laughed at her. Just then Mr. Banner came in with a T.V set, announcing to us about some movie. Bella scooted her chair closer to me and I did the same. Mr. Banner turned the lights off and turned the T.V on. I stared at Bella as she propped her arms on the table, and laid her head on them. I stared at her, as her brown hair flowed down her back. I suddenly wanted to touch it, to feel it, just like I had this morning. I didn't miss the urge to touch her in general, at all. I knew I wanted to. I wanted to reach out and touch her hair, and her lips, and forehead like this morning. I sighed and leaned back on my chair. Bella's hands were clenched into fist. I barely stared at the movie. I was too busy watching her. They way she bit her lip, the way that she would wiggle in her seat, her eyes how they would wander around and the distant look in them.

I wondered what she was thinking about. I knew what I was thinking about. I sighed again, in frustration. She turned to me.

"Boring huh?" She whispered with a smile. I nodded, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Frustrated?" She guessed. I nodded again. "Why?" She whispered. Should I tell her why? No, that would sound strange, _'Hey Bella, I'm frustrated because I want to touch your hair!' _Yes, well as much as I love that plan it wouldn't work. So I just shrugged. She stared at me suspiciously, but shrugged as well, going back to her other position.

I kept still for an agonizing five whole minutes. I couldn't sustain it any longer, the urge to touch her was becoming impossible. I stared at her once more, and there seemed to be one hair misplaced, just out of line, lying on her one side of her back while the rest of her hair was over her left shoulder, just like she put it. I smiled, she wouldn't notice if I just happen to touch it. I was about to shake my head and push the idea away when suddenly, I found myself moving my hand forward, caressing the strand of soft hair between my fingers. I smiled. Bella turned to look at me.

"Sorry, it was out of place….I couldn't control myself…I….I…I have OCD." I stuttered in a hushed voice. Bella giggled.

"Sure you do." She said quietly. She shook her hair so that it would land on her back and scooted her chair closer to mine. "You can play with it." She gave me permission with a shy smile. I smiled at the fact that she was being shy, but quickly grabbed a piece of hair, playing with the threads against my finger tips. They were so soft, so pretty in their color, and yet so perfect. The thread was in a perfect wave by itself, and the light from the T.V definitely showed the red highlights in her hair. I smiled. I kept running my fingers through her hair, one time even touching her neck, shivers seem to have run through her body at every touch, and eventually she even closed her eyes. I chuckled, making her open her eyes and look at me.

"I'm not the only one enjoying that, it seems." I smirked. She looked at with that same shy smile of hers.

"Well, its not everyday you get someone with warm hands run their fingers through your hair….it feels nice. Your warm touch I mean." She said softly. At her words my expression softened.

"You like my warm touch?" I asked, a bit smug. She rolled her eyes, but quickly nodded. I smiled a big goofy grin which I'm sure was lop sided. She seemed to be staring at my lips as I smiled. I guess she liked that smile.

"Well, what if I touch your hand?" I asked moving my hand closer to hers on the table. She seemed hesitant, but let me move closer.

"It feels warm, and soft." Her answer was barely a whisper. I didn't reach my hand to hers, I didn't touch it. I just stared at her. Her big topaz eyes, reflecting me. We were having a _moment_. It was perfect too. She seemed to be feeling it too, as the electric current from earlier flowed again through us, only stronger. I gulped. I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the bell of the school. Ugh. Bella and I snapped out of it and reached down to grab our bags. I took mine and stood up, as she did the same. We stared at each other for a while before she smiled and walked away.

I officially hate school bells. But, one thing I know for sure right now, is that I think I might like Bella Cullen.

**Go to Youtube for trailer. Type in "Brand new twilight trailer." lol review!**


	10. Yellow eyes, cold, beautiful, chew toy?

**Thank you all for reviewing, I know you're going to hate me for taking so long to update, but here it is. Next chapter is going to be Port Angeles, so PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IF YOU LIKE IT, ANYTHING! lol, next chapter is very important, and I would really like to get a lot of reviews to see if I'm going in the same path. I don't want it to be like Twilight, exactly, if you catch my drift. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm also sorry if it's rushed, but I tried to make it long because of my plan for the next chapter. So yea. I'm sorry. lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

The rest of the week, Bella would come to my room and wake me up, and I would always end up smelling her hair one way or the other. She would drive me to school and back home. We were always talking, or asking questions. I would always ask her little things like her favorite books, movies, colors, things like that. I just wanted to learn more about her. I would ask her things about her old life with her parents, or Emmett, but she always ended up changing the subject. I learned that her favorite color, wasn't just one. She changed it most of the time. I also found out that she likes classical books, and enjoys some classical music. She would do the same to me, asking me my favorite color, and gems, flowers, books, songs. I got really embarrassed once because I mentioned my favorite flower was Freesia, and I know the only reason for it to be freesia was because she smelled like it.

She didn't notice my embarrassment, and we continued shooting questions at each other. I told her about my family, and my mother, and father. I told her how I never talked to him. I also mentioned how much we love Hazel. At school I would barely see Dougie and Billy anymore. Millie and the rest understood. Millie said I was falling and hard. As much as I want to refuse, I think there might be a slight chance that I am falling. The only problem is that her secrete is driving me insane. What ever it is, it's blocking out other secretes of her too. The rumors seemed to be going around that she and I were together some sort of way, I loved how she was so shy about it.

Although there were rumors that didn't stop girls from asking me to the dance. Some way or another Bella would find out, and she would always be there to 'save me', as she puts it. I don't mind though. I like how she gets possessive. The end of the week was coming by, and today was Friday. This is the last day for Bella to drive me. I think I'm going to miss it. I walked out into the parking lot looking for her. I got on my toes to look over the sea of people.

"Edward!" Dougie called my name. I turned around as he and Millie ran towards me.

"Hey." I said. They both smiled when they reached me.

"Edward, me and Billy, and Millie are going out tomorrow. Why don't you come with us?" Millie said using her hands to talk.

"Well, where are you going?" I asked as I examined their eyes getting hopeful.

"We're going to go to Port Angeles to catch a movie. Then we're going to go to dinner at some Italian restaurant or something. I don't know dude, but Billy is paying for dinner, so free Italian food is good to me no matter where it is from." Dougie answered as he put on a weird facial, puckering out his lips with his eyebrows high. I laughed.

"Sure. As long as you guys want me to attend, I will." I said with a shrug. They both grinned.

"Well, Romeo, we got to go, but we'll pick you up tomorrow. Ok?" Millie asked pointing her finger at me. I nodded.

"Wait…Romeo? What?" I asked confused. They laughed and walked away. I shrugged and turned around to see Bella leaning against her truck waiting for me. I smiled. I walked towards her truck, the sense of relief that always rushes through me was pumping hard in my veins. Bella smiled.

"Hello." She said with a sweet smile. I smiled back a lop sided grin, that I learned she loved.

"Hi." I said back. She smiled even wider and leaned away from the truck.

"Let's go." She opened her front door as I walked towards mine.

"So…." I started. "This is the last day of the rides." I said not meeting her gaze. She nodded her head.

"Yes." She sighed.

"What? You're upset?" I asked the enthusiasm in my voice pouring out.

"Well, not really. We'll still talk….right?" She glanced at me. I smiled. She really did care.

"Yes, but I am upset." I said looking at her. Her lips started to twitch at the corners, and I could tell that at any given moment, she would break into a smile. I was right.

"Well, you'll live Mr. Masen." She teased. I grimaced at the word Masen. Mr. Masen. Ugh. I don't like to be called that. She seemed to notice my dislike and broke out laughing.

"It's not funny." I muttered.

"Yes it is. I should call you that more often." She giggled. I stared straight out the window, not meeting her intense topaz eyes. I didn't want to talk about it. I hate it when people call me that. It reminds me of my father, and I don't want to be like him, moping around all the time, doing extra work, just to forget about my mother. That's cowardly. Suddenly I felt Bella's little cold fingers lift up my chin. Her eyes were full of honest. "I'm sorry." She said. I smiled at her. I couldn't ever be mad at her.

"It's no big deal." I said reassuringly. She smiled even wider and turned her attention back to the wheel. We arrived at my house in a matter of minutes. I started unbuckling my seat belt. "Well, I'll see you on Monday?" I asked, hope deep in my chest. She smiled and nodded. I grabbed my book bag and grabbed the handle on the door. I looked back at Bella one more time. She looked deep in thought, like if she was debating something. I could see the frustration in the way she furrowed her brow.

"Bella." I finally said. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with some unwritten emotion. I found myself opening and closing my mouth. I didn't know what to say. I finally closed my mouth and looked down. I glanced back up to her and lifted my hand to caress her soft cheek. She let me by staring intently at my eyes. I moved my thumb, as it softly caressed her cheek bone. Her skin was so smooth, like marble, or granite, and it was glowing, glowing from _my_ touch. Her skin was still as cold as I remembered. With a sigh, I smiled her crooked grin and said, "Goodbye." I hopped out of the truck please with myself, and a bit smug as I left behind a stunned Bella. I glanced through the corner of my eye as I saw her shake her head and start driving. I smiled.

At least now I know I had some sort of affect on her. I opened the door to the house and stepped inside. As usual, it was empty, well except of Hazel. I ran up to my room and jumped on the bed. My mind started to drift off to different places, I wasn't really thinking at all. I was just feeling cozy as the sound of rain hit my window lightly, and I stirred in my comfy sheets. Soon, sleep took over me.

_Dream_

_I was walking around my house, and walked to my back yard. Suddenly my backyard changed into the meadow I had found. Bella was laying down in the meadow waiting for me. I walked towards her. I didn't have to talk, she looked up at me and smiled. I sat down next to her, but we never touched. We just stared at each other. It was comfortable. Suddenly Hazel popped up in front of me. _

"_Yellow eyes……Cold……Beautiful……Wolves." She said. The words were fading, and so was she. Everything was fading, and was turning black. I was standing up and turned to look at Bella. Her topaz eyes were tortured. I walked up to her, but every step I took seemed like she was just getting one more step away from me. She was untouchable. Hazel's eyes rung in my head again, and this time when I looked at Bella, her eyes were pitched black, and she was wearing a black cape. She suddenly lunged at me, and I screamed. _

"WHAT?!" I snapped out of my dream, sitting up. I was covered in sweat. What the hell? I shook my head. Well that certainly was a strange dream. I got up from my bed and walked towards the bathroom. I grabbed a towel. It said 6:35 on my clock. I was still a bit tired. I walked into the shower and let the water run. What did that dream mean? Again the feeling of recognition came to me, running through my veins. It was like I knew something, but it wouldn't come out. All I could think was Bella is not the bad guy. She just simply isn't. That's when I noticed it. The truth of my own words. Deep inside I knew her secrete. Mentally, I hadn't a clue.

I sighed and turned off the water. I walked out and wrapped a towel around my waist. After I changed I walked out into the hall. I saw my dad walking up the stairs towards me, he was looking down at some book.

"Hey Edward." He said not looking up from the book.

"Hi." I mumbled. He looked up at me surprised.

"Is something wrong?" He asked finally looking up from his book. I shook my head and kept walking.

"Everything is fine dad." I muttered and continued into the kitchen. I could smell the pizza from where I stood. It was on the counter and out in the open. I opened the box more so that I can take out a slice. I put it in my mouth and started to chew and swallow. When I was done, I walked up the stairs to Hazel's room. I poked my head in to say goodnight and went off to my bedroom. I closed the door behind me, leaving it unlocked, while I secretly hoped that maybe Bella would be here tomorrow morning. I opened climbed on my bed and continued with the sleep that was interrupted earlier by that strange nightmare.

* * *

_**Next day.**_

I woke up at 3:00 in the afternoon. How I was able to sleep that long I do not know. But what I do know is that I got ten different text messages from Billy and the others saying to meet them up in Port Angeles. I rubbed my eye and started dialing Billy's number. After about three rings it finally picked up.

"Edward! Where the hell are you?! The movie is starting and you're not going to make it man!" He shouted. I could hear the people shush him in the background. I chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I over slept." I said shrugging. "Well, I'll meet you at the restaurant." I said as I got up, and grabbed a towel.

"Fine. But, bring Millie something sweet, like chocolate…..or a chew toy. She's throwing foam out of her mouth from how pissed she is that we had to wait for you." He giggled. I could hear the movie going on.

"Ok. I'll be at the restaurant. Text me the directions. Bye." I said as I hung up. I darted towards the bathroom and started my shower. After I finally looked somewhat decent, I put on a grey long sleeve shirt and some dark jeans with my coat and sneakers. I left my hair all untidy knowing that there was no use. I ran out of my bedroom door and into the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar and stuffed it in my mouth, as I took my car keys out of my pocket. I didn't say good afternoon to anyone, I went straight for my car and turned it on. Port Angeles here I come. Oh, wait, I better get Millie that chew toy. I sighed. This was going to be an interesting night.

**Please Review. :)**


	11. Port Angeles

**Ok, so thank you guys so much. I'm not going to be home today, but I wanted to put this up so here you go. Just for you.  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own twilight**

* * *

I seriously took Billy's advice and got Millie a big Hershey's bar. Millie is a tough girl, and I knew she had ever right to be mad at me. Anything to get her to forgive me, I would do. I was currently driving around Port Angeles, looking for that Italian restaurant, that Billy was talking about. _La Bella Italia_ was the name of the restaurant. I looked again at the directions that Billy sent me. They made no sense whatsoever. I sighed in frustration and put away my phone.

I decided to just drive around. I stared at my watch. It was six already, and I had to be there by 6:30. I gave out a frustrated growl. I past a couple streets showcasing clothing, and movies, and whatnot. There was one store in particular, it was a book store. Around the corner was another street, and I followed it. As I looked around I realized there wasn't many buildings in this street so I continued following it. I turned right, and there was absolutely nothing but brick walls, and backdoors to night clubs that hadn't started yet. Great. I got on the wrong street.

It was getting dark, and I continued taking turns. Finally there was this one street that had led to 120th avenue. I inched my foot further on the accelerator. I started slowing down as I almost reached the street, but that's when I saw there was another turn. I knew that I was not going to take it, but what caught my attention was that there was laughing, it was….men. I rolled down my window and started hearing wolf whistles and cat calls.

"Come on sugar." I heard one man say. I suddenly realized the trouble this woman must be in. I suddenly found myself parking the car behind the wall and getting off. I peaked my head through the corner of the wall, making sure they couldn't see me. It was an alley. There were four men, and they were cornering a woman. I couldn't see who it was.

"We just want some fun….don't you?" The man said in what I suppose was supposed to be seductive. The women snorted.

"Yea, my butt. Do me a favor and move." That sounded like….that was…I was speechless, and my body seemed to freeze as I watched. I was screaming at myself to move and save Bella, but something in the back of my head told me not to move one inch.

"Sweetie….that is not the way to talk to a man." One of the men stepped forward. Bella got into a crouch position, and let her hair cover her face. She then looked up from her eyelashes at the four men with a glare full of hate. That's when I realized it. Bella was dangerous! The look, and the way she was standing let me know that. She was dangerous.

"I am giving you one more chance. Step. Away. From. Me." She stressed every single word, and the men just snickered. She finally smirked, and gave them a smile. But it wasn't her sweet smiles, it was an evil grin, and full of mischief and hate. I noticed I wasn't breathing. The first guy approached Bella, and my mind again was screaming at me to stay still, and also to help at the same time. I stood still. Bella suddenly grabbed the guy by the collar and lifted him up in the air. My mind could not process what was happening as she threw him across the street and into the fence behind me. But it didn't stop there, he took the fence down with him. I turned my attention back to Bella. My jaw on the floor.

I looked at her as she suddenly appeared on the other side of the wall, opposite from the men. They had a look on their face that said they were about to pee. She smirked again, and suddenly appeared in front of one of them.

"Boo." She purred. That's all it took for the guy to pee. His pants got wet, and tight immediately. Bella laughed, but it wasn't sweet, it was just like her smile, dangerous, bitter and evil. I could not believe what was happening. I felt like I was dreaming. This was all so surreal. Suddenly she grabbed the other two guys and put them against the wall.

"What do you guys want again?" She asked with a bitter tone. Her eyes and facial features read 'danger' all over. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to stick my head in a hole and never come out. The realization of what was going on finally hit me, and I realized that this was no dream. Bella threw the two men against the wall and let them fall on the floor. I stared at her, wide eyed. What the hell just happened. I felt myself started to move out of the corner of the wall.

"Be-Be-Bel-Bella." I said in a weak voice. Bella turned and looked at me. My eyes were slowly filling with tears that I haven't cried in years. Bella's eyes were full of horror, worry, sadness, agony, and she was trembling. "Bella?" I found my voice. She gulped and nodded her head. Walking cautiously towards me. I shook my head and closed the space between us as I moved forward to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her, and held her close to my chest. Even though I now knew exactly how strong she was I couldn't help but look at her and think of how fragile, and delicate she was. My tears fell into her hair as I took in her scent.

"Are you alright?" I asked worry dripping with every word. She nodded, but I felt her stiff around me, and restrained. I didn't care. I held her even closer and crushed her to me. She wrapped her arms around my torso and gripped on so tight I thought she was going to break me. I didn't mind. I wanted her to hold me tighter in her little arms. She hid her face in my chest and started sniffing taking in my scent I suppose. I was doing the same to her.

"I'm fine." She said in a small voice. I closed my eyes as I held her even tighter. She then did something I didn't expect, she kissed my chest, and then my arms, and then my neck. "Are….you…..ok…..did…I…hurt….you?" She said between kissed. I was too surprised to move. I practically melted as her cold, full, and perfect lips, touched me. I nodded my head slowly. Then her actions caught up with her and she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry…it's just…" I cut her off by putting my finger to her lips. My eyes lingered on her lips as she stiffened slightly in my arms. I couldn't help myself from tracing her bottom lip.

"You have to tell me what the hell that was about." I said as my temper and anger started to bubble up inside of me. She noticed this in my eyes and reached her hand up to my cheek. I don't know what the hell in the world was happening, except that I leaned in to her touch. She smiled as I closed my eyes. I sighed and opened them again as I stared into her topaz eyes. They looked so bright, so yellow in a way, but not quite it was a butterscotch, not yellow….wait…_yellow._

"_According to him the vampires he had met weren't like vampires that you would see in movies. You know? Those…um…those long black capes…and err….um….what else….the fangs…and all that Dracula mumbo. He said that they looked like humans, except they were extraordinarily beautiful, and very pale. He says their eyes were red, and on rare occasions, they were said to be yellow. They were supposedly very hard to kill, because they had super strength, and super speed, and could smell, and hear without a problem, anything. He says some were more gifted than others." _Hazel's voice rang in my ears.

Cold ones. Yellow eyes, strength, and speed, power, beauty the dream…….it all made sense. Bella said she was dangerous because she was right, she is, and she proved that right now. She's always cold, she's extra pale and beautiful beyond words. She disappeared in thin air, and she is strong enough to punch cars and make men fly. She is so strong that she left her marks on the day I met her on the desk. Why? I don't know. She has topaz eyes, which can be describe as yellow, and she always heard what I said, or when I would chuckle, always! She knew exactly when girls were going to ask me out because she was watching me, because she has see perfectly. Bella Cullen was a vampire. I looked down at her.

Bella Cullen was a vampire. The weird part was though, that I could care less. Yes, I have half a mind to tell me that I should just run away and not be near her, because like she said, she was dangerous. Not only that, but me in her life would make things complicated. That's why she isolate herself from people. But the other half of my mind was telling me that it didn't matter, because it was worth dieing for. _She _was worth dieing for. I knew her secrete and there were so many questions running through my head and so many things I wanted to tell her and do, I just couldn't seem to do it. It was her secrete to tell not mine. I was just lucky enough to figure it out. She would have to tell me in time. I shook my head and smiled at her. I grabbed her hand and entwined my fingers in her icy ones.

"Let's go." I said with a smile. She looked at me shocked, but nodded nonetheless. She followed behind me and I never let her hand go. I took her to my car and opened the door for her in which she smiled in return. I walked around and sat down in my seat. I took her hand quickly, not caring if she wanted to let go. I didn't know what was going to happen, or if this was the end, but I sure as hell knew that I was going to enjoy every damn minute of it. I stared at my watch it was 7. I sighed, and looked forward. I started driving. Bella looked straight ahead as she gave my hand an extra squeeze.

"You know don't you?" She said in a small and weak voice. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye.

"I don't know what you mean." I said acting innocent. She scoffed.

"Cut the bull you know just what I mean." She said in a cold voice ripping her hand away from mine. I felt hurt at her icy words, and not her icy hand, as it was no longer placed in mine. I sighed in defeat.

"Yes. I know." I finally admitted. She put her legs under her and leaned against her arm rest. She looked straight forward as she pursed her lips. I tried to keep my eyes on the road.

"How long have you known?" She finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Five minutes ago. I had an epiphany." I said without meeting her topaz orbs. She sighed after a while.

"Well, then, what led to your epiphany?" She asked curiously. I glanced at her, her face under the headlights was too much, I couldn't speak, and I could hear my heart beat skipping. I looked straight forward.

"Hazel told me stories, legends, from the Quileutes saying that their were cold ones against wolves. She described the cold ones and when I looked up at you a couple minutes ago I noticed how it all matched. Like your topaz eyes, the strength..." I trailed off still looking straight ahead. Bella took in a deep breath. "Is it all true?" I finally asked.

"Yes."

"Then you have a lot to explain."

"I am. Where are we going?"

"To La Bella Italia."

"Ok, I'll explain everything there."

"Good."

This definitely was going to be an interesting night.

**Sorry, I have to go but I will fix it later. I tried my best to finish it this morning, but I couldn't. I will try my best to do so anyhow. PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS! PLEASE, IF YOU ARE READING THIS CHAPTER, REVIEW! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME. JUST TELL ME IF I DID IT RIGHT!**


	12. La Bella Italia

**This is the most absolute LONGEST chapter I've done, and it's all for you guys. A couple of things I have to say. **

**1. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! You don't understand how happy I am when I read reviews. lol**

**2. I understand last chapter, wasn't the best, but it was very difficult to write due to the fact that I wrote it in the morning before I left, and never reread it. So I'm sorry, but I still hope you enjoyed it. **

**3. This chapter might be rushed, and not one of my best, BUT I have a reason why. I can be very well at writing emotions, but with Edward it's really hard, because in Twilight, I was only able to base his personality on his actions, and just the fact that he's Edward, and you kind of feel like you know him. But the way he is, is due to the fact that he's become a vampire, so a human Edward is totally different, and it was hard to capture that. Surpirsingly, Edward reminds me a lot of myself, because we both have the same reactions, and seem to be stubborn, and have selfhatred at times, and just the fact that we have the same personalties (believe it or not.). So just based on what I know of him, I tried to turn myself into a guy, and write his point of view into what I thought I would do, and then transformed it into what I thought HE would do. So to write his emotions and thoughts in this was really hard. Not to mention writing what Bella had to say. Therefore, it is NOT MY BEST WORK, BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**4. I just figured out that my character Billy has the same name as Jacob's dad. Yea...lol weird. Ok, other than that, please review and let me know what you think, and if I did it right, and if I didn't I will rewrite it, or at least try. But right now, I am kind of in a rush, and that is why it didn't come out so great. I wrote this in 2 HOURS PEOPLE! PLUS EDITING. Well, at least I TRIED to edit. lol **

**Please reivew, this chapter is more important to me than the last one, and I need to know what you think, because I know you were all waiting for this, and next chapter is the meadow, and what ever your thoughts are on this is what I'm going to try and base the Meadow Chapter on. So please give me your thoughts. :) **

** Love, Retro.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Bella hadn't said a single word on the ride to the restaurant. I didn't blame her because I dragged the silence further. What was I suppose to say? I just found out she's a freaking vampire. Something that I should have figured out long ago, and am still hitting myself for not seeing it. There was nothing I could say to make her feel better, and there was nothing I could say to myself, because in a way I still couldn't believe it. Half of me was at total ease, while the other half, the half that was reacting like a normal person, was telling me to run, and screaming and freaking out.

But the calm part of me was more potent, and it made my outer self show that. Bella knew how to get to the restaurant, and we made it just in time to catch Millie, Dougie, and Billy leaving. I parked the car and ran to open Bella's door. She smiled a little smile. I returned it and ran towards the gang. Bella was right behind me, but without running.

"Millie! Dougie! Billy!" I called out. They turned to see me, and Millie was clearly sending me death daggers. She stepped forward to me.

"What the FU-" She started.

"Millie! We're in public, and people are staring." Billy hissed. Millie turned giving him a look that made him cringe. She turned back to me, and I could have sworn the smoke was coming out of her ears.

"What the hell are you doing here? I had to wait a freaking hour to go in the freaking movie! Then, I had to wait another hour at the restaurant all for your dumb ass! I had to cancel my date just to hang out with you guys! You're my closest friends, and I thought that we would hang out! But you're so inconsiderate that you don't even have the decency to show up! And when you do show up it's too late!" She practically shouted. I knew she was right. I should have come, but I couldn't, Billy gave me the wrong directions, and then with Bella….even though, Millie was still right. I stared back at her. She was so little, and yet so powerful.

"I'm sorry." I said softly and held out the chocolate that Billy suggested. "It's not a chew toy, but it's the least I can give you. I went by and got it for you since I knew I was late. There is no excuse, and you're right. Things just got…..complicated, and I showed up too late. I really am sorry." I said looking directly in her eyes as I held out the chocolate. Her expression softened just a bit as she took the bar, but she still held her ground. Bella who was still behind me, got in front of me to Millie.

"It's not his fault. It's mine. I got into some trouble and he came to help me. He was really worried the whole car ride that he was too late. Really, I'm the one who should be sorry." Bella defended me. I stared at her in disbelief. She stared back at me and smiled, taking my hand. "I really am sorry." She said turning back to Millie. Billy and Dougie just stared at her wide eyed. I think I even saw some drool on Billy's chin.

"It's ok…." Millie said cautiously looking at Bella. "If you ever do it again, I'll make sure to cut your throat out!" Millie warned me. I nodded my head and she smiled triumphantly. I knew that things would be fine now. She turned to Billy and Dougie.

"Alright boys. Let's go!" She said grabbing them from their elbow and walking off. They stole glances at Bella and me on their way to their car. I looked back at Bella.

"Let's go. We have a lot to talk about." She sighed. I nodded my head eagerly and walked off towards the restaurant. Bella wasn't holding my hand, but she was walking close to me. I opened the door for her and was met with a waitress in the front. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at me. I responded with a bored look at her. Bella cleared her throat.

"Excuse me." She said. The waitress turned to Bella unwillingly, and she practically froze, her eyes turning dark, and her smile fading a bit, and her eyes growing, wide with curiosity and clear envy. She glanced back at me and then to Bella, sighing.

"Yes?" She asked in a low voice.

"A table for two please." I said politely.

She nodded and bent her finger, gesturing us to follow. She took us in to sit in the middle, where it was crowded and everyone could see us. I looked at Bella and she was shaking her head.

"Something a bit more private...like in the back over there." I said pointing to an isolated table in the back. Why would she sit us here? It was clear of people. The waitress sighed again and nodded taking us over there. Bella sat in the chair in front of me as I took a seat. The waitress took out the menu and gave it to me.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked me smiling. I looked at Bella. Bella shook her head.

"Nothing for me." I looked at her with my eyebrows furrowed. She nodded her head reassuringly and I shrugged, still confused. I turned to the waitress.

"One coke would be nice." She nodded and walked off.

" Why don't you want something to drink?" I asked Bella confused, whent the waitress left. She chuckled.

"I don't drink anything human. Or eat for that matter…" She mumbled the last part. I looked at her wide eyed. She doesn't eat? But she ate my apple.

"You ate that apple that day." I said, curiousity dripping from my voice.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I liked it. It was utterly disturbing." She said with a grimace. I laughed.

"Why did you eat it then?" I asked still chuckling.

"Because, I didn't want you to find out and you were pushing my buttons." She stated. I chuckled again. I looked down at my menu, not really focusing on it.

"Edward….we have to talk about it." She finally sighed. I nodded in agreement. There were so many questions, I wanted to ask, but I didn't. It was her secret. It was up to her what she told me and when. "Edward…what do you want to know?" She asked.

"What ever you want to tell me." I said softly.

"Tell me what you want to know, and I'll answer." She said firmly. I sighed in defeat.

"Why….why are you here?" I asked. That was something good to start with.

"Hmm….ok. Remember how Jasper had an accident?" She asked, leaning back on her chair. I nodded my head slowly, waiting to see where she was getting at.

"Ok, that's not a good place to start…." She thought for a minute. "I'd have to start from the beginning to answer that question." She said looking back up to me. I nodded.

"Alright then. Skip that question for later. How did you become this?" I said pointing at her. I was so eager to find everything out, I mean, it's not every day you find out someone is a vampire. At the same time, I was scared senseless. She sighed again, looking down at her hands.

"I was bitten." She shrugged. I knew there was more than that.

"And?" I pressed.

"I was bitten, because I was dieing." She stated firmly looking up at me.

"How does that work?" I asked intrigued, as I leaned on the table. She was about to open her mouth when she stiffened. The waitress came back in with a notepad and my coke in her hand. She turned to me as she set the coke down. Well, doesn't she have perfect timing?

"What would you like to order?" I didn't look at the menu, I ordered the first thing that popped into my head.

"The fettuccini please." I said without a smile. She nodded and wrote it down. She picked up our menus and left. I turned to Bella, raising my eyebrows. She let out a breath.

"When someone is bitten, they become a newborn. The process of being turned takes three days of pain that is unendurable. It is like you're burning up live. It goes like fire through your veins. We feel this, because when we are bitten, the one that has bitten us, has their teeth coated with venom. That venom goes through your whole system, for about three whole days as it changes you. We don't have fangs." She said in a serious voice as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her expression was unreadable and she was leaning back on her chair. She was bitten? There is pain for three days, and it is unendurable. Where did all this tart from? Who bit her? Why was she bitten? Was it an accident? Don't they have to drain her blood? She doesn't have fangs? It feels like fire? All these questions flowed through my head, but I didn't ask them, know they would soon be answered. I moved my hand gesturing for her to continue, knowing that there had to be more.

"When you're a newborn, and you have awoken, your throat is burning, and you notice the changes that have come to you. Your beauty, your sense of smell, sight, hearing. Your strength, your speed. But most importantly, you notice your thirst. Your throat burns and it aches. Your eyes are a vibrant red, and that's because you're already filled with human blood. That blood is your own." She said again serious.

"But your eyes are yellow." I noted. I was surprised by how calm I was. She nodded.

"There are many different types of our kind out there. My family and I think of humans as people, not food. We drink animal blood, not human." She stated. That was a relief. I pursed my lips and looked around. She wasn't the bad guy, that was for sure, and she didn't drink human blood. As much as I sounded calm, I was freaking out deep inside. This was all too soon and to weird, but I was in way too deep, and too intrigued to back out now. "Anymore questions?" She asked, interupting my thoughts.

"Why are you here?" I asked again. She didn't answer, for the waitress had come back in with my food. I looked away from her as she left and turned to Bella. I grabbed my fork and started to role up the strings of cheese.

"Well?" I pressed again.

"You know how I said there are many different of our kind?" She asked, her eyes narrowed. I nodded as I slipped the fork into my mouth.

"Well, newborns, can't control themselves with blood. There was an accident, and two newborns were strolling around here. ONe escaped to Forks. Jasper found him and got into a fight. Emmett and Alice went to help him, I had to leave because we had a family meeting as we helped him kill the newborn." She said as she looked away. Agony in her eyes. The news of herkilling someone, even if it wasn't human, hit me in the face as a wake up call. I was stunned, but didn't want to let her see it.

"But that doesn't explain why you are here." I noted softly. She nodded her head, still not meeting my gaze.

"We never found the second newborn, until today. She was hiding here in Port Angeles." She finally looked at me, and her eyes were full of the same agony. "That's how I got into trouble with those guys. Then you found me, and here we are." The agony was still there in her voice, and deep in her topaz eyes. I stuffed my fork in my mouth, as an excuse for not talking. What was I suppose to say to that? I was acting way too calm about all this information. Now there's something about newborns involved, and killing...I mean, how long has this been going on for? Have there always been so many amongst us.

"Are there, a lot from your kind?" I asked as I swallowed down my bite. She shrugged.

"There aren't a lot, but there certainly are a pretty good amount of us out there. We travel in groups, covens. We're so far the largest group….with a couple exceptions…" She trailed off. I nodded my head and looked down at my food. I could tell by the way she sat that she was guarded, and on defense. I sighed, and decided I would change the subject to something else about her.

"So you sleep in coffins, and burn in the sun? Not to mention the turning to bats part huh?" I chuckled slightly. She smiled in return, but I noticed how it didn't reach her eyes.

"I don't sleep, and I don't turn into a bat. Most importantly, I don't burn in the sun." I felt my eyes go wide. She doesn't sleep?

"You don't sleep?" I asked bewildered. She grinned.

"Nope."

"That's why you got those purple marks under your eyes?" I asked tracing my own eye. She shook her head, and her eyes darkened.

"The more we wait on feeding or drinking, the deeper the color gets, and our skin flushes, turning paler. We have to feed in order to gain slight color, and in order to get somewhat rid of the purple marks. They're not caused by lack of sleep."

"Oh." That was all I could say. I shifted uncomfortably for a second. This explained so much, but it didn't fail to make me feel out of place, and uncomfortable. Here I was with the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life, and she was a vampire, telling me all about feeding...on blood. I took in a deep breath.

"What about the sun?" I finally managed to ask.

"I don't burn." She stated simply.

"What do you do?" I asked curious.

"I sparkle." She said with a smile. I started to laugh. She sparkled? How is that possible. I kept on laughing as I leaned back in my chair. Bella had a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"You were serious?" I asked as my laughing toned down.

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said shifting uncomfortably. I felt embarrassed.

"Don't be. I'm just surprised that you haven't left yet." She shrugged. I smiled.

"How do you deal with what you are?" She snapped her head up to look at me. "Don't take it the wrong way. Please. It's just, I'm curious." I said softly. She nodded in understanding.

"I understand. I've learned to be fine with what I am. I can't change. I figured I'm going to live the rest of eternity this way, I might as well accept myself. Besides the bloodlust and the constant boredom, being what I am has its perks." She shrugged. I nodded, but there was one thing I had to ask.

"Eternity?" I repeated. She nodded with a smirk.

"I don't age." She simply stated.

"Bella, is it ok for me to know about this?" I asked. Her eyes seemed to bring back the agony.

"I don't know." She said in a weak voice. "I'm so confused. I tied to follow, you, to watch you, to make sure that you wouldn't get the wrong idea. We need to stick together as a coven, and for you to know our secret because of me……that was an unbearable thought. But as we became friends, and got closer…..the more I wanted to tell you." She shook her head. "My family thought I was crazy, well Rosalie thought I was crazy. She doesn't want me to get involved with a human. But, I couldn't help it. You were so fascinating, and more mature, and just everything about you brought me closer." She seemed to have forgotten I was there because as she looked up she quickly looked back down. Guilt flowed over me. This was her secret, her sin, if you want to call it that, and I have been pushing her limits. She can get in trouble all because of my nosy self. I sighed.

"I don't want to be in your way. Bella, you have this whole life, and I'm just complicating it. Maybe I shouldn't know. Maybe I should just leave, I'm sorry." I said as I looked down. Her eyes snapped up to my face but I didn't dare look at her.

"No." She said firmly, making me look up at her. "You're not complicating anything. You're making it better for me, and I refuse to let you leave just because of my mistake. In fact, I don't call this a mistake. I'm glad this happened in a way, because I gained a friend, and because of you, I feel human again, and you don't have the slightest clue of how much that could possibly mean to me." She said as she sat up straight in her chair, her eyes boring into mine.

"It couldn't mean that much. This was all my fault for being persistent on finding out your secret, and I feel as if what I've done is inexcusable." I said looking down once again.

"Not inexcusable. I would have done the same exact thing if I was in your position, except I would have probably figured it out faster." She smiled. I shook my head as I tried to hide the chuckle that escaped my lips. "Edward, it's ok, you have done nothing wrong, and even if you did, I forgive you." She said softly. I felt some relief wash over me, but not completely. I looked down at my plate to notice I was done. I sighed and looked up at Bella.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as her face turned into a smirk.

"You're the one who was eating, not me." She laughed. I shook my head in response. As if on cue the waitress walked in.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked smiling at me. I looked at Bella.

"So are _we _ready to go?" I asked Bella. The waitress turned to her.

"Yes, I believe we are." She said not bothering to look up at the waitress. I took out a 50 dollar bill and handed it to the waitress. She smiled and I stood up at the same time as Bella. We walked out of the restaurant not touching, but walking really close. I opened her door and then walked towards mine, sitting in my comfortable seat. I glanced at Bella to see that she was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You always open my door...it's nice." I smiled. I turned the car on and started to drive. The car was silent for a couple of mintues before I finally looked at Bella.

"Bella?" I said soflty. There are still a lot of questions that I need to ask.

"Yes?" She said looking at me.

"Who turned you? And how? What happened?" I asked in a rush. She sighed.

"We have a lot of time to talk about that." She said looking foward.

"Fine, but tell me something." I said anxiously.

"Carlisle turned me. I was the first. It was out of lonelyness, and the fact that I was ran over by a carrige. I was never the most graceful. I was lucky if I went by just one hour at least without falling." She chuckled. I was suddenly eager to learn more.

"Alright, then tell me something about your human life...wait...what do you mean you were lucky?" I asked glancing at her.

"I was a total klutz. I would fall every chance I got. I couldn't walk on a flat surface even if you paid me. I was also a huge danger magnet. Combine that with my clumsiness, and that is a well enough explanation as to my death." She chuckled. It surprised me by how she can talk so freely about her own death! I laughed along too. I still couldn't believe someone as graceful as her could be a klutz.

"You seem pretty graceful to me." I noted.

"Thanks, but that just comes with being immortal." She smiled slightly. "You know, if I were human right now, I would be blushing furiously just by being around you." She whispered. I looked at her. "I would also be sleep talking." She chuckled looking at me.

"That's pretty much all I remember." She shrugged. I couldn't believe it. She was a sleep talker, klutz, and blusher. I shook my head in amusement. We were soon entering Forks at the speed I was driving at.

"Bella...do you think we can still hang out?" I asked. I was truely worried that our time together would have to end. She looked at me, smiling brightly.

"Of course. I'm happy that I don't have to hide things. Plus now you know what I meant by dangerous." She mused. I shook my head.

"You still have a lot to explain." I reminded her.

"I know." She sighed. "Tomorrow we can talk...if you want." I thought about that. That would be perfect. I can take her to that meadow I found.

"You know what? I would like that...very much." I nodded. She smiled.

"So, where do you want to go?" She asked.

"I want to take you to this place I found." I hinted. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't like surprises." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok, I just found out that you're an immortal vampire, and you're telling me about surprises?" She frowned at my words.

"Ok, you're right. I'm still surprised you haven't run away or anything. Why is that?" She asked curiously.

"For the same reasons that you stayed around." I replied simply.

"But you haven't gone into shock?" She asked. I frowned.

"No. I know I should, I just can't seem to. I don't think I care that you're what you are, but at the same time, I'm still unsure, to be honest." I said in a low voice. She dropped the subject and faced foward, pursing her lips.

"Where do you live?" I asked as we eneterd Forks. She looked around and sighed, fidgeting with her shirt.

"What?" I asked worried.

"I don't want to go home now." She said simply. I nodded in understandment. I don't think I would want to either.

"Well, you want to go to my place?" I asked, a bit too hopeful. She looked up at me and nodded. I smiled and turned to go to my house. As the silence in the car drew on, I couldn't help but start to think about the events that happened tonight. Bella is a vampire. Bella IS a vampire. BELLA IS A VAMPIRE! The shock still didn't seem to hit me. I sighed in frustration as I pulled over to my house. Bella opened her door as I got out of my car. We met in the porch. I smiled as I opened the door.

"My dad isn't here today, and Hazel must be asleep, so be quiet ok?" I whispered. She nodded. I walked into the house and shut the door behind me. I grabbed Bella's hand and led her upstairs. I never heard her footsteps which made me have to squeeze her hand a few times to make sure she was still here. I opened the door to my bedroom and let her in. She went directly to the bed and plopped herself down, laying on her back. I stood at the door, watching her. I felt my breathing stop, as I watched her. She was gorgeous...beautiful...amazing, and on top of that, a vampire. I couldn't believe she was here, laying on my bed. She looked up at me.

"Are you ok? Your breathing stopped." She said worried. I'm going to have to get used to that. I smiled.

"Yea." I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She stiffened a bit.

"Is it hard for you? Since I'm human? I mean, it should be hard with everyone around you at once right?" I asked, she just nodded and looked down. I knew then that there was more to it. "What?" I asked.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. You should get some sleep." She said lightly. Wait, sleep? Me sleep with her here? For some reason I didn't mind. What about her? I stared at her waiting. "Go on." She urged as she reached her hand to the covers pulling them to the edge of the bed. I didn't even think twice. I crawled under the covers and looked at her. She seemed hetistant for a minute, so I patted my hand on the bed and she crawled too under the covers as she faced me, just inches away.

"I thought you couldn't sleep." I mused. She chuckled.

"Yes, but you can. So go." She laughed. I chuckled and tried to close my eyes, and tried to fall asleep. But I just couldn't. It seemed like minutes had gone by and all I was focusing on was Bella, and trying to sleep. I finally sighed. This wasn't working. Suddenly I felt the bed under me start to shake and I opened my eyes as I felt a cold arm wrap around my waist. I looked down to see Bella's head on my chest, and her arm draped over my waist. She wasn't exactly breathing, but she wasn't stiff like she used to be. Her body was pressed against mine, and it was the aboslute best feeling in the world. I fought the urge to shiver. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. Bella was...well not sleeping...but in my arms. I sighed happily, and put my arms around her cautiously. I bent my head and stuffed my nose in her hair, taking in her scent. I sighed once more as a smile spread across my lips, and closed my eyes. Todays events hit me like a fast ball, and I started to feel the shock creep up through my heart as I realized that Bella was a vampire, and that she was here with me. Everything was going by in my head so fast, that I barely noticed when I started to fall asleep.

* * *

**Like I said, I'm sorry it's rushed and that it's not that good, but I really tried with the amount of time, and the whole computer problem I was having. (I don't even want to talk about it with my temper) lol So yea, please Review and tell me what you thought, and if it's good enough to continue on. :)**


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys. So I woke up this morning with a review, that someone may be copying my story. I have no idea yet who it is...but you guys knopw how proud I am of my story and of my plot, so if somone out there is being shity enough to actually copy my story then let me tell you that, THAT is just stupid, immature, and pretty much BULLSHIT and goes to show how much creativty you have. I have no idea if they really are, or who they are, but I really am upset about it. I will continue this story, because NO ONE brings me down, but I will find out who they are, and when I do, they're going to get a fight out of me, because in my account page, I wasn't joking when I said I don't take bull, and that I fight. If you're going to take my plot, or story or whatever, at least give me credit for it and notify me like others have done in my other story. And please if you are, don't even bother lying, and saying "OH I DID IT BEFORE YOU." Because when I do find out who you are, I WILL check the publication date, and this idea had gone around in my head since I saw the first video of "Smokeyfizz" on youtube for "eat you alive". (NO I DID NOT COPY THIS IDEA FROM THEM BCUZ THEY NEVER DID ANYTHING LIKE THIS.) and this is when I actually write it, so no, you have not done this before me. Ok, well that's all, I'm not going to say anything more because I have smoke coming out of my ears. lol I just don't like people copying my story. AT ALL. **

**Please help me find out who it is, and help me out. thank you. **

**love, Retro. **


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ! NOW!

**Ok, people. So thank you all for helping me out and stuff, I over-reacted, but it's just how I am. lol ok, I still don't know who did it, or if it's word for word, so I don't care anymore. As long as you guys still like my story, than that's ok, I'm going to keep on writing. It's just that I tend to over-react. lol Ok, well I still have a warning if there is anyone who copied me, if it was word for word, or whatever. but yea. ok thank you guys again. YOU GUYS ROCK! lol**

**Love, Retro.**


	15. The Meadow

**So thank you all for reviewing, and sorry about the over-reaction I had. lol. Well, here is the next chapter, and I think you're in for a real treat, because it's super long. lol. BUT, I have something to tell you guys.**

**READ WHAT I HAVE TO SAY, IT WILL EXPLAIN THINGS BETTER!**

**Ok, you guys seem to think that after the meadow scene they'll play baseball...and that's not what's going to happen. lol Of course my story will be shorter than Stephenie Meyer's, but I will not rush things THAT way. I just wanted to make the story different than hers, and that's why they're already in the Meadow, and they went to Port Angeles. When I said rushed in the last few chapters, I meant my writing style, not the way I built the plot. haha. So yea. I need you guys to tell me what you think about this chapter. I know it's a little long...ok so little is an understatement, but, I really wanted to make this special, and there was so much to write. So please review, and tell me what you think, because I know we've been waiting for this chapter, and it's finally here. **

**So, I need to reread it, but I wont, because, let's just face it, I'm lazy and a little out of it right now. lol, but I really want you guys to review this and tell me if it's what you wanted. so thank you. Please remember to review. :)**

* * *

I felt my eyes as they started to open up bit by bit. They cracked open just enough for me to finally see the light grey illuminated light that peaked from my window. I sighed and finally opened my eyes completely. I sat with my arms stretched out as I stared up at the ceiling. The smooth white ceiling that was staring back at me. I let out another sigh and turned my body to the right, keeping my eyes closed. My arms stretched out before me as they picked the sheets and moved them to me. I hid my face in the sheets and inhaled. My eyes snapped open as I realized what scent was on them. I inhaled again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. The wonderful sweet scent of innocence hit my nose again.

I closed my eyes, and just as I did, it was a whole new adrenalin as last nights dream rushed through the pit of my stomach, up my throat and into my head, making a perfect picture for my closed eyes. I had a dream last night that Bella was beating up some guys then we went out and she told me she was a vampire. My eyes snapped open and I propped up on my elbows as I slid myself into a sitting position. It all seemed so real. Bella, her face, her secrets, the night…..when she slept in my arms, well she couldn't _sleep…_but….

I shook my head as I brought my hand up to rub my eyes. It was just a dream. Right? I looked at the sheets again. They smelled exactly like her. How on earth can that be possible? I remember how last night I had plans with the guys…wait, I never attended, because of Bella.

My eyes went wide as the realization hit me. I extended my arm and reached for my nightstand, taking my phone. I flipped it open and checked through my messages. The text Billy sent me was still there! I dropped the phone immediately as if it had some disease. I brought my knees up to my chin and closed my eyes. If that was all real, then that means that Bella wasn't joking! I really had witnessed it all!

I felt the adrenalin pass through me again. Bella was a vampire! A bloodsucking, strong ass, beautiful, sweet, thoughtful……I shook my head. No matter what, she was still a vampire! I had to remember that. Panic hit me, and I brought my hand up to cover my face.

"Oh my fucking god!" I murmured into it. It sounded muffled from my hand. "Oh my fucking cheese crackers!" Panic, surprise, disbelief, anger in myself, excitement, happiness and sadness invaded me. The emotions were too much to handle. I took a deep breath and grabbed the pillow on my bed throwing it across the room. She was a vampire! Oh my god! Why didn't I realize this before?! Why was I so stupid! Holy crap! She really is a vampire! My lord! I shook my head viciously. She was trying to tell me all along! What if me knowing is wrong, what if it can cost her for telling me?! What if I get in trouble for knowing! Ugh! That was a selfish thought. She's stuck in this life for eternity, and I'm hanging around her making it worse! Crap! She's immortal!

I wanted to scream and laugh all at once. The shock that I was missing yesterday seeped into me this morning. I let out a huff with a smile. She at least has no more secrets with me. I smiled at the thought, but it quickly turned into a frown. That's really selfish of me to think about. It's her choice and HER secrets. I'm just a fly on the wall, or even worse, a fly buzzing around disturbing her peace. I let out a big breath and collected myself from the bed walking towards my bathroom. I started the shower, making sure it was warming up. I stripped of my clothes and entered the shower. I smiled as the warm water hit my body. It seemed to relax all of my tense muscles. I took this time to collect my thoughts.

Alright, so now I'm past the fact that she's part of the undead. The real question….was I scared? The answer….no. No I was not. I wasn't afraid. I knew that I could trust her. Of course I was still freaking out, but just the fact that I now know her secret, and that I could be hurting her so, ruined overpowered my panic. I could care less if it scared me or not. Bella didn't want me to find out, and I was so stupid that I had to figure it out! I had to keep bothering her! I sighed as I let the shampoo into my fingers, and massaged my scalp. This shower was nice, but not what I needed. I needed a wake up call. I turned the handle and put the water to cold. It would help me wake up.

After I was done showering I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out to my bedroom. That's when I remembered. I'm supposed to take Bella to the meadow today. I slapped my forehead. I was too busy thinking about myself. I sighed and walked into the closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt knowing that we would have to hike. I put on a sweater, because after all it is always cold here. I put on some sneakers and walked down the hallway and into the foyer. I made my way past it and into the kitchen. I faced the fridge, and opened it, scavenging for food.

I wasn't really looking at the food. My mind was distant. Everything that happened yesterday was real. Bella actually stayed with me last night. _Bella stayed with me last night_.

That means I should have woken up with her this morning. Why wasn't she here then? Where did she go? Did she go home to tell the family? Is she in trouble? I sighed in frustration and grabbed the first thing I found in the fridge which was an orange juice. I closed the fridge door and walked over to the counter. As I poured myself some orange juice I heard a knock on the door. I snapped my head up and walked over to the front door. I placed my hand on the door knob as I unlocked the door. I was still thinking about Bella.

I took in a deep breath and finally opened the door with a swift breeze. I didn't open it the whole way, my body was blocking some of it, as the door rested on my side. I looked at the door frame and there in all her glory, stood Bella. My breath hitched and I felt my head cock to the side as it rested on the door. She didn't say anything at first. She just looked at me, a shy smile appearing on her lips. I couldn't help but do the same as my eyes traced her face. Her glorious, beautiful, glowing face. Her pale skin, her topaz eyes, her everything. I sighed.

"Hey." Once again the relief swept through me. This time I was ready for it. She smiled.

"Hey yourself." She chuckled. My smile grew bigger, and I could feel my teeth slowly coming to view. She stared at my mouth for a second before looking back at me. I opened the door completely and motioned for her to come in. She did as told.

"So where are we going today?" She asked casually as she followed behind me to the kitchen. I smiled to myself.

"We're going out to a little place I found." I told her simply. She smiled to herself and leaned back on the counter. I walked to where I left my orange juice and began to drink as I sat on the counter top.

"Well, can you give me a clue?" She asked. I smiled to myself as I pressed the glass to my lips. I looked her up and down, that's when I noticed what she was wearing. It was a deep V-neck, button down, long sleeved, striped cardigan. The colors of white and the fern green in stripes, complimented her pale complexion nicely. She wore a white tank top under and light skinny jeans, with a pair of converse. I laughed at myself quietly as I looked away.

"The shoes you're wearing are fine….that's the best clue you're going to get." She smiled as she fidgeted with the banded cuffs of her sleeves, as they covered her fingers. I paid my attention back to my orange juice. I drained it quickly and put it in the sink to wash later. I turned to Bella.

"You ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and walked out towards the front door. I smiled as I followed her. I was still worried about how today would go, or how it would all work out. Bella needed to be with her kind, not mine, this could be too much trouble for her. I shook my head as I closed the door behind me. I turned around and faced my driveway, Bella's car was no where in sight. I gave a confused expression, to which she laughed at.

"Bella did you walk here?" I asked. She smiled.

"Something like that…." I shook my head.

"You shouldn't have-" She cut me off.

"No Edward, don't worry about it. It works better for me." She winked. I gulped really hard and looked down as I headed for my car. I opened the door for Bella, in which she responded with a smile. I smiled back as I walked over to my side of the car. I turned the keys and set the air conditioner. It wasn't so cold today, but I just hoped that there was sun for the meadow. I saw Bella as she watched out the window. She finally sighed and reached her hand forward to grab a CD box that I left on next to the radio. She smiled.

"Lincoln Park?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, I like them." I shrugged. She nodded.

"Where do you keep all your other CDs?" She asked curiously. I pointed to the seat compartment in the back. She nodded and twisted in her seat as she reached back and grabbed some random CDs that I had thrown around. She sat back in her seat, fixing the hem of her shirt with her delicate fingers. Well, not so delicate. She cleared her throat and started to look threw the CDs.

"Hmm…green day, Limp Bizkit, Coldplay--very nice choice might I add." She laughed. "I must say I'm impressed. You even got Muse in here." She nodded. I chuckled. "Hey, is this what I think it is?" She glanced at me. I looked back down at the CD in her hand, but didn't get a chance to catch the name, for she had already put it in the CD player.

The familiar tune filled the car, and I felt my muscles relax, from tension I failed to notice, I had. Bella looked at me, with some unwritten emotion in her eyes.

"Clair De Lune is really pretty." She whispered. I glanced back at her. Her topaz eyes boring into mine. I felt my knees weaken a bit. How could I feel fear upon her? She's beautiful, and innocent looking.

"Yes, it is." I finally managed to whisper back. I turned my attention back on the road. I could see the turn for the trail up ahead. I smiled to myself as we inched closer to it. Finally I turned to see the trail exactly how I found it last time. I turned off the car and hopped out. I smiled at myself as I saw the familiar trees, and then looked at Bella.

"There is this place I found around here. I want to show it to you." I said. "But it's a long hike….you don't have to come." I said softly, sticking my hands in my pocket. She giggled.

"Actually, you shouldn't worry about me and hiking, or getting hurt. Worry about you…..trust me." She assured with a serious tone. I nodded and turned toward the trail.

"Let's go." I cocked my head to the side, pointing at the trail ahead. She stepped forward swiftly just a few feet away from me.

Hiking to the meadow wasn't that bad. I remembered the trail pretty well, and Bella was right, I didn't have to worry about her. I held out the ferns and jumped over the logs, but Bella never needed to do that. I was amazed, but that's when I remembered that she wasn't human. It took us a couple of hours. Only about two. Some of the hike we spent in a comfortable silence, or we would just talk and talk about absolutely everything. Just random things like stories about my dad, and my mom, or about her brother's and sister's crazy ideas. I was dieing to ask her about her family, and just everything, but I knew she was the one who was going to tell me, so I kept my mouth shut.

I finally could see the little entrance to the meadow, and smiled brightly looking at Bella. I just hoped that there was sun today. I sighed.

"Ok, this is it." I said with enthusiasm. I saw her face grow with curiosity, and excitement as well. She stepped forward and removed the ferns in front of us with one swift move. I heard her soft gasp, and intake of breath. I stepped up next to her.

"It's so pretty." She said softly. She finally looked up at me, that same unwritten emotion in her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered. I smiled softly at her.

"You're welcome." I said as I stared back at her. She smiled brightly, and bit her lip. "Go on." I assured her. She smiled and stepped out into the meadow. There wasn't really much sun, which wasn't my plan. I wanted her to feel the sun on her cheeks. After all she said she missed it. She sighed as she took in her surroundings. She looked so, happy, and calm, not tense like she always was. She seemed……normal. I smiled to myself and stepped closer to her. She turned to look at me.

"Hey." I whispered. She grinned, dazing me a bit.

"This is so beautiful." She sighed as she sat down on the floor. I smiled and joined her.

"It is isn't it?" I asked looking around. She nodded. "Too bad there isn't any sun today…." I mumbled.

"It's beautiful regardless." She said looking around again. She turned to face me, shaking her head and looking down at her hands. Her hands were so smooth looking, and fragile. I wanted to reach out and touch her. She was looking at my hands too. The cold and moist air surrounding us was blowing in her face and hair, making it fly around.

"Edward?" She asked with a shy voice. I snapped my head up to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Can I-can…I mean…..never mind." She shook her head and looked away from my gaze.

"What?" I asked again.

"Well, can I…." She didn't finish her sentence, she grabbed my hand slowly instead, her breath uneven and deep. I looked at her curiously as her tiny little cold fingers traced patterns on my hand. I understood then, as she looked curiously at my fingers, and pressed her cold palm to mine.

"Yes. You can." I gave permission to her unspoken question. She smiled up at me and continued with her patterns.

The feeling of her cold skin on mine, was amazing. I loved the way her little fingers massaged mine, and the way she would pressed her hand to mine, and brush her little fingertips against my veins. I lied down on my back eventually and let her continue with her examination. Although this all felt great, the thoughts of my new discovery yesterday did not make an attempt to leave. They were still there in the back of my head. I finally sighed, knowing very well that I could not postpone this much longer.

"Bella….you have a lot to tell me." I finally mumbled. She looked at me from under her eyelashes as she placed my hand on her knee. My heart began to race, even though I knew that this touch was nothing. As juvenile as my heart was behaving, any connection with my skin against her, would make me over react. I took a deep breath, as she placed her hand on mine. She kept my hand on her knee, as she continued to play with my fingers.

"I know." She sighed. I felt my heart race even more, but it was not from her touch, it was from the fact that I was going to get to talk to her, and discover new information.

"Well, you can tell me what ever you need to, or want to." I said, reminding her that it was her choice, thought deep inside I was hoping, and praying that she would by some miracle tell me everything. Although I knew everything was a lot.

"Ok, I'll start from the beginning." She nodded, reassuring me. "My name was Isabella Marie Swan. My father and mother were Charlie and Renee Swan. I don't remember anything about them. Or myself for that matter….What I do know about myself were the things I mentioned to you. Like my clumsiness, and my sleep talking, the blushing, one thing I will never forget is what the scent of blood did to me. I hated it. I felt nauseous, and would faint. It was really hard for a klutz like me not to have encounters with blood, but every time I would bleed, my hate for it grew stronger. I grew up as a reader too. Classics were my favorite…they still are. My father was a police in a small town in Chicago. We were moving at the time when my dad got a promotion to chief police. I remember that day, my parent were fighting, and I got sick of it. I was seventeen. I walked outside to the porch and ran out into the woods. I found a trail and followed it out of town. I died in an accident when the carriage hit me. I don't remember anything from there, except that Carlisle finding me." She smiled at the name of her father.

"Wait! What year were you born in?" I asked. After all she did say she was seventeen, when did all this happen? She gulped and looked down at our hands again.

"I'm not really old…..I've just lived really long. I really technically am seventeen…because, I mean…I am immortal, meaning that I don't age. So…I…I really…am…I mean-" She was talking too fast, so I cut her off.

"Stop rambling. Yes, you really are seventeen, but in 'immortal' years, how old are you?"

"I was born in September 13, 1901. Making me about 108 or 107 years old." She said in a low voice. I gasped, as my eyes went wide. "No stop interrupting!" I laughed.

"I don't care about your age…it's just surprising, but continue with your story. You were saying that Carlisle found you…" I gestured my free hand. She smiled.

"He carried me up to his house. All I remember was blood, and me almost fainting, and pain. I also remember thinking to myself, '_Lord, if I'm going to die, at least it is in the hands of a good looking man, a man with a purpose, trying to save my life.' _We were at his house, when he bit me. The pain, it was……it was horrible. The fire running down your veins, and traveling your body. The way that you feel like it's never going to end, your screams, everything! It was all unbearable. But then….you start to realize that the fire is subsiding, and that it's fading out, and it's just a warmth, and sting. You feel yourself stronger, and then….your heartbeat is gone. It's gone forever. The worst part was trying to make myself understand what Carlisle was telling me. It took me a while to understand what I was, specially the blood part. It wasn't as hard for me on my first years because I never liked blood, and I had a pure heart. The thought of hurting even a deer repulsed me, let alone a human. I was once a human, and as much as the bloodlust drove me insane, I couldn't bring myself, to liking it. I thought about the human, and his life, and how blood used to repulse me. That always helped." She shook her head.

"Carlisle was upset that he had changed me, but he knew I would die, and he was lonely. He didn't have anyone. I felt guilty for ever being upset with him. He saved my life. I had to accept it that way. It wasn't his fault." She finally said. I looked at her. He changed her out of loneliness? On top of that, she feels guilty for ever feeling upset about what she is?!

"Bella, if he changed you, and you ever feel upset about that, then you have every reason and right to feel that way." I said in a firm voice. She looked up at me.

"No. I don't. He saved me, regardless of the consequences. I take this as a gift, he became my friend, and my father, and he saved my life. Every gift comes with a price. Rational or irrational." She snapped back. I looked away from her. "I'm sorry, I just, I defend him with every ounce of my being, it's just a reflex reaction." She apologized.

"It's alright, I should have tried to understand." I smiled weakly. "So how about the rest of your family?" I asked, jumping back into the story.

"Right, well we found Esme about eight or seven years later. She had jumped off of a cliff. Carlisle saved her. Esme, was just like me, she's very sweet, and motherly, so to her, drinking humans was out of the question." Bella chuckled. "She was my mom and Carlisle became my dad. We moved from time to time to Denali to help Esme with her diet. When we left Denali we moved to Rochester New York. It was I believe, the year, 1933. On our first month there, we had to leave. Carlisle found Rosalie because…..of some personal……..death experience." Bella shifted uncomfortable.

"Carlisle turned her in order to save her life. She was found bleeding. Rosalie was……different. She was, gorgeous, and beautiful, but the problem with her was that she was so vain, and pigheaded! Either way we were now sisters, even though she suffered the most with what we were. Sure we got into fights, and stuff, but she's very loyal to us. Rosalie found Emmett one day while hunting. He was attacked by a bear, and she brought him to Carlisle begging for him to change him. I never understood why she spared his life…that's one story that amazed me…anyways, Emmett soon became her husband and whatnot and my brother. When we would go to school, the story was that Esme and Carlisle adopted Emmett and me, and then Rosalie. That was always the story, until one day when I was hunting with Rose, we came back to the house to find Alice and Jasper talking to Carlisle and Esme. That's how we became a whole family. Alice and Jasper were changed by someone else, and then they found us. Alice knew who we were and all of our names all because she had those visions. If it weren't for them I don't think we would have her with us. She has her own way of seeing things you know? I mean besides the visions. She's very optimistic, and just bubbly, stubborn too, not as much as me but, I don't know. She's my best friend. Jasper is cool. He doesn't talk much, but he's a great big brother, and him and Emmett are always there for me. He and Alice are together, and Esme and Carlisle and Rosalie and Emmett. I'm the odd one out I guess. Alice says she's getting visions where things are going to change but I doubt it." She said with a chuckle. I did not miss the word visions. This intrigued me further.

"Visions?" I repeated. Bella stopped laughing and looked up at me, putting more pressure on my fingers.

"Some of us are gifted. For example, Alice has visions, and Jasper can change or feel others emotions. Carlisle says it's because we brought a special characteristic from our human lives. Jasper's just so happens to have brought charisma, and Alice….we're still not sure. She knows nothing of her human life." Bella shrugged, but her face looked tense and as did she.

"Alice and Jasper are the only ones with these…powers, or do you have one too?" I asked. I was really fascinated for some reason, instead of scared. Powers…..that was just the icing on the cake. This all really did seem so surreal. Bella swallowed hard.

"Well, when I was human, I was very perceptive, and had a private mind. Due to that, in my change, I got a rare, and certain gift." She furrowed her brows. I gestured my free hand, motioning for her to continue.

"Well, it's very complicated. I see things, but not things like Alice. I mean, that I see things as if in, I could see you. Ugh, how do I explain? It's like if I can see you, I could be a million miles away but if I close my eyes and concentrate enough on you, I could see you perfectly, like if I was right there next to you, or with you. I see everything that you do, and I know the meaning behind them, like if I was watching you. I have that gift because like Carlisle said, I was very perceptive. Due to the fact that I had a private mind, I can protect myself from you if you were a vampire, because I am watching you, and if you would have any power that had to do with the mind, it wouldn't affect me. But that's just because I'm immune to it. I guess that being awkward as a human means that I get better powers as a vampire." She chuckled nervously.

I stared at her. She could see things. She could see me. She could see me! Which means she could have been watching me. This new piece of information was a bit too shocking. I jerked my hand away from her.

"Did you ever watch me?!" I asked with an irritated voice. She looked down. "You did, didn't you?!" I asked with my voice getting louder. I know I was acting irrational, and that I shouldn't upset her, due to the fact that she can kill me in one swift second, but my temper got the best of me.

"I had to!" She defended.

"Why?!" I yelled back.

"Because! If you let me explain then I'll tell you!" She shouted. I crossed my arms over my chest and let out a breath.

"Fine. Go." She took a deep breath.

"Look, you know how I was really rude, and weird the first day of school, and the weeks after that?" She asked. I nodded, not knowing where this was going. "Well, there's a reason why. Ok, how do I say this? Ok, well every human has there own scent, and they're all different. If you're like my family then you can probably ignore it easily. Unless you're Jasper, because he has the most trouble with control…anyways, like I was saying……when I first met you….when you walked into that class….I…I….I couldn't take it. I have never smelled anything like your scent before. At first I thought it was just you, and I worried about how my brothers were going to react. But then I realized that your scent was only that strong and effective towards me. I tried my best, with all my power not to kill you right then and there. I really did. I thought about Carlisle, and my family, and how I didn't want to hurt humans, I thought about how disgusting it would be to drink human blood, even though I knew I wouldn't. I had to avoid you. I watched you that first day, when you were talking to Millie, you knew something was up. That's why I watched you. I couldn't afford to spill the secret." She said looking down.

I felt my body freeze, I didn't understand. What does she mean my scent was strong? Why did she run away?

"I don't get it." I whispered. She rolled her eyes and got up.

"Of course you don't! I wouldn't expect you to! You're _blood_ was the most absolute sweetest, and most delicious thing that I have ever smelled in my life! It was mesmerizing, and it brought out a side of me that I'm ashamed to even speak of. I spent that whole first day trying to think of ways to get you alone to kill you!" She spat at me as she faced me.

"That's why you ignored me? And why you were so tense? Those marks under the desk…it was all because of me?" I felt guilty.

"Yes. You still don't get it do you? I'm strong enough to snap your neck right here, in one second. I had to take extra precautions, just so that I wouldn't hurt you. I had to constantly remind myself that you were a friend, not something to eat. Even if you weren't a friend to me yet, just the thought of hurting you, disturbed my very being. I couldn't handle it." Her voice had calmed down and we were sitting again, but not touching at all. There were at least two feet between us.

"I wanted to talk to you though, because you were so interesting, and I needed to get used to you being around. You know? So I tried talking to you, and for some reason, I couldn't keep myself away. I was always tense, and I didn't even breathe for hours when you were around. I even ate that apple, to distract myself from your scent. It made me gag, and that stopped the urge to hurt you, and the ache of my throat from the thirst. When I finally got the hang of things, you found me beating up my car. The worst part was, I was so busy thinking of not hurting you, and I ended up smacking you in the head and knocking you out. You were right. I did punch my car door, and I did hit you. It all did happen. I'm sorry. The funny thing is though….that I didn't care. I wanted you to know, because I wanted to be able to talk to you. For some reason, as crazy as it may sound, I felt…._safe, _with you around. I felt safe from myself. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be around you, but at the same time I couldn't. I didn't know if I should just move, if I should stay….so I did what I wanted to. For once I took a chance and thought about myself. Not others. I felt horrible, I mean everyone but Alice and Emmett understood. Rosalie got into fights with me and would say how this was crazy and that I was betraying them." She looked down.

I felt a punch of guiltiness in my stomach. I was causing all this trouble for her and her family. It was all because of me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know….I swear you won't have anything to do with me. I will leave and-" She cut me off.

"No. I want you to stay. It was my fault. I made mistakes, by staying with you. I was the one who hurt you, and was the one who was discrete, and away from my family, when I should have listened. I'm the one who made your life hell, and bugged you, and dragged you down with me." I opened my mouth to disagree, but she lifted up a hand. "No, let me finish. I know I made a lot of mistakes, but I don't care. Even though they were the wrong choices, I really am happy that all of this happened. But there is one mistake that I made. A mistake that was idiotic, and that I wasn't watching out for." She said. I gulped.

"What?" I asked. It was barely a whisper. I was too busy trying to take in everything she was saying.

"I fell in love with my prey." She said in a serious and soft voice.

I looked at her wide eyed. Did she just say what I think she said? Did she just say she fell in love with me? I shook my head. So this beautiful, god like creature, was in love with me. Edward Masen. It wouldn't fit through my head. Surely she was talking about someone else. But what if she wasn't? What if that was meant for me? The most important question. Did I love her back? The answer was so obvious that I couldn't believe I had missed it before. The answer was, yes, yes I did. I loved Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I loved her enough to die. And that scared me.

"I know I shouldn't have….but I did. I fell in love with my prey. The worst part is, not only was that a stupid mistake, but he doesn't think that I'm dangerous enough to be a predator." She smirked. My thoughts were still flooding my head and I could tell that Bella was getting nervous for my response. I finally lifted my head up after discovering my answer.

"I did an even bigger mistake." I started.

I fell in love with a vampire." I said seriously, but letting the words flow through my mouth like silk. I felt Bella freeze. She looked at me in the eyes, agony was clear in them. I did not understand why she had agony. She said she loved me right? Oh crap what have I done?!

"This isn't right." She choked out. "I'm dangerous. I'm, strong, and I can barely control myself around you because it's not just hunger for your blood, it's other hungers, hungers that will lead me into trouble, and that can kill you if I'm too close." She said in a whisper.

"Bella, I know that this is wrong. I'm complicating things too much for you. But you have to understand….I don't care. As long as you're fine and happy, then I don't care. Even if you're better off without me, then so be it. I'll deal with it." I said desperately, searching in her eyes.

"Edward, you don't get it. I want to be with you. I need to be with you. But, your scent….and just with the simplicity of what I am…it complicates things." She looked like she would be crying if she could.

"I understand that Bella. That's why it's up to you." I said as I stepped closer to her. She swallowed hard.

"I don't know….yesterday I was able to control myself, but it was difficult in the beginning, and I was laying with you so that I could get used to your scent. I mean, with us being apart….I don't think I could handle that physically, and emotionally." She whispered.

"It's your choice." I said softly. I hoped that she would choose the right choice for her. But deep inside, I wished and hoped with all my heart that she would choose to stay with me, though my other side that was not so selfish, was more potent. I sighed as I waited for her to decide. The silence grew longer.

I finally accepted that she was immortal, and that I loved her, and just when I do, things get complicated. Like she said, all gifts come with a price. This gift's price was just a little too much to toy with. How much I wanted to stay with her, and how much I wanted her to be mine, but I wanted her to be safe, and for her to be fine even if it meant she had to leave me. I still hoped though that it wouldn't come to that, because I don't know if I can handle the heartbreak, after I just discovered my newly fresh feelings for her. It scared me a lot. I also didn't forget to think of the outcomes of having a vampire as a girlfriend. Girlfriend…I never noticed how juvenile the word sounded until right now. This was much stronger than that.

Bella finally looked up at me, her smile was weak, and grew and grew more pronounced. Her eyes were holding that unwritten emotion again.

She took a deep breath and whispered, "E cosi il leone si innamoro con l'agnello." **(Who can figure out what that means? It's Italian. Lol.)** I stared at her with confusion. What did she just say? She looked up at me, that emotion that was always unwritten to me, was finally cleared. It was love.

The smile on my face could not have been any bigger. "What did you just say?" I asked still smiling. She chuckled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She purred. I gulped, as she chuckled.

"I hope it means a good thing." I mumbled. She nodded.

"Let's just say that it means that I've made my decision."

"Which is?" I asked nervously.

"I'm going to stay." She said firmly.

I think that I went into complete shock at that moment. My heart was fluttering hard in my chest, and my hands were shaking. My eyes were definitely wide, and I was biting the inside of my cheek furiously. She looked at me nervously.

"Did you just say you we-were sta-staying?" I stuttered. She nodded cautiously. I let out a huge breath.

"Only if you want me to." She said in a low and sad voice. I looked at her in shock.

"Of course! I'm just worried. How is this all going to end? Or where it's going to lead." I said looking at my hands. I was such an idiot. The girl I'm in love with said she was going to stay with me, and I'm babbling on.

"Let the chips fall where they may." She shrugged.

"How am I supposed to be close to you?" That was a question that had completely passed my mind. I looked at Bella and she was thinking really hard. I could tell by the way her brow furrowed.

"I don't know. I've never been through something like this." She admitted shyly. That was hard to believe. Someone as pretty and as nice, and caring, and intelligent as her has never had a boyfriend?

"You have never had a boyfriend? But you're so…." She cut me off.

"Beautiful? I know. But, I guess I was never interested in anyone enough to be intimate with them." She said embarrassed. "What about you? Someone as _hot, _as some girls would put it, as you has never had a girlfriend?" She asked amazed. I shook my head.

"Well then, like you said, how we're going to be close…..I have no idea. I don't have experience with this. I'm not human, I'm cold and dead, and sparkly." She admitted. I laughed at her. I got up from the floor and walked towards her. I sat down right in front of her. Only inches away, and I cautiously and slowly wrapped my arms around her. She responded immediately by resting her head on my chest.

"This is how." I mumbled into her hair. I took a deep breath and swallowed in her scent. She seemed to be doing the same. "Is this too hard for you?" I asked. I don't want it to be hard for her.

"No. Don't be stupid. I'm perfectly fine right here." She said as she tightened her little arms around my waist. She really has a grip. She was holding me so tight that I was even breathing hard. She chuckled. "Sorry, I forget that I'm the vampire girl. It's kind of hard when you expect the guy to be stronger. I forget about stuff like that when I'm with you. It's too easy to be me around you." She murmured into my chest. I chuckled.

"As it should be." I whispered.

"Well, then, since it should be….don't get offended if I ever tell you that you smell ravishing." She purred. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Having a girl tell you that you smell ravishing is quite sexy actually. Not at all offending." I joked. She laughed at that.

"Well, is it offending when a girl tells you that she can beat you up in one second?" She mused. I chuckled.

"You know….I still don't believe that. You look too innocent." I admitted. She pulled back to look at me and rose an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded my head. She smirked, and I looked at her a bit scared and worried. Her smirk then grew more pronounced. And then she was on top of me, my back was pressed on the ground and she had me pinned, her face only inches away.

"You know….I look innocent, but that just makes me the perfect predator. I could do this…" She bent her head down and slowly, and very gently pressed her cold lips against my neck. I felt my body freeze, was this safe for her? My body was frozen, and looked up at her face. Shivers were going down my spine, with pleaser as her smooth marbled lips pressed my neck. "…and just that touch can kill you. It would look like a simple little kiss, but in reality, I could just be preparing myself to bite you…." She purred against my neck. Ok so scratch that she's not so innocent.

"But you wouldn't do that." I mused. She sat up, straddling me, her hands on my chest.

"Why do you say that?" She asked amused. I tried very hard to take my attention away from the fact that she was positioned on me like this.

"Because you love me." I finally whispered. Her eyes went from amusement to loving, and soft. I smiled. She bent down once more and pressed her lips against my jaw, then she was quickly off of me and on the other side of the meadow. I lied there, still as a statue. I was dazed by her actions, and for some reason, as perverted as it may sound, I missed her weight on me. I missed her cold touch. I sighed and got up brushing myself.

"You alright there Mr. Masen?" She asked amused. I laughed still brushing myself.

"No. I just got seduced by a vampire. I'm going to need to file a restraining order for sexual harassment." I laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she meant well." She laughed as she stepped closer to me.

"I sure hope so. Come on, I think it's getting late. It's like 6 already and I have to be home by 8. I never told anyone I was leaving this morning." I said looking at my watch. "The sun didn't even come out today…" I mumbled. I looked at Bella, but she was frowning at me. "What?"

"You didn't tell anyone you were coming here today?" She asked.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked looking confused. She sighed.

"You should tell people when you're going out with me. It gives me a reason to bring you back." I felt my eyes wide.

"Did you just realize the double meaning to that? Or was it just me?" I asked with my eyes still wide. She rolled her eyes.

"I meant in a bad way, not a good, seductive way." She confirmed. I felt my mouth do an 'O'.

"Well, if something did happen to me, don't you think that you'd get in trouble for it?" I asked.

"Let's not worry about that, just make sure to tell people where you're going next time, just incase." She said. "I rather be safe than sorry." I nodded and started to turn.

"Wait!" She called.

"What? We can talk about it on our way over to the car, I'm going to be late." I said.

"There's something I want to do." She said shyly. I looked at her confused. What on earth would she want to do? I sighed.

"What is it?" I asked in a hurry. She walked up to me, gracefully and slowly. I thought my heart was going to drop right then and there.

She put her hands on my either side of my face. I looked down at her, and she hesitated, looking confused, and worried. I think I got a good idea of what she wanted to do. It felt so right with her hands on my face like that. I stared at her big topaz eyes. She finally looked back up at me, and got on her tip toes, reaching her lips to mine. She stopped a centimeter away, waiting for my response, and without hesitating, I pressed my lips to hers.

I think I died right then and there. Kissing Bella was the most amazing sensation I have ever felt. It was better then her lips on my neck, or her touching my hand, or me sniffing her hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close, letting her take control. I tried to stay as still as a statue so that she could do this safely. But it was very difficult to not move. It felt so right. It felt like when you go to the park with your friend, and you see an ice cream stand, and you brought your money, so the ice cream is kind of calling your five dollar bill, and you're just like I have to get ice cream, because what's the point? And you're sweating. Then when that first spoon of ice cream hits your lips, it's so good, and your sweating kind of stops. Well this was better than that by a hundred times! God I'm even rambling in my own mind. There's just no way to explain it.

I let her as she pressed herself closer to me, and I let her as she moved her lips, very, very slowly against mine. It was painfully slow, but the absolute most best kiss in the world. I was kissed before, but it was a dare, and I missed her mouth by an inch, so it didn't really count. I guess that means I haven't been kissed. That makes this the most perfect first kiss. In the meadow, and with Bella. I sighed into her mouth, not really realizing that I was breathing on her. I mean, tasting Bella, well it really wasn't tasting without tongue, but it was close enough, and it was perfect. So when her mouth opened in mine from when I sighed, I kind of froze completely, and breathed in her scent to my mouth. It hit my taste buds, making me crazy. I wanted more. I mentally slapped myself. Bella was frozen under me, and as was I, except for the fact that I was breathing in her scent through my mouth! This must be so hard for her.

I pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were closed. I started to let go of her waist but one hand left my cheek and stopped my arm in a swift move.

"Don't move." She whispered. I nodded and took this as the time to breathe in. I needed the fresh air. That was the most absolute perfect kiss in the history of kisses. She opened her eyes and looked at me. They were dark butterscotch.

"I'm sorry….human reflex." I shrugged. "It was inexcusable." I said still out of breath. She chuckled.

"No, it was really good, just scary, I thought I was going to eat you right there." I froze.

"Ok, that is the second thing you say with a dirty double meaning!" I accused. "You'll be the death of me one of these days I swear." I laughed.

"Let's hope not." She smiled. I finally untangle myself from her.

"We need to get back." I told her. She nodded.

"We're not going to make it back in time while walking." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, then what do you propose?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. She glared at me.

"Well, I want to show you how I got to your house today." She whispered taking my hand. I gulped.

"You don't turn into a bat right? Because you promised me you didn't." I warned. She laughed.

"I never promised anything. But no, I don't turn into a bat." She said still laughing.

"Ok, well then….what do you do?" I asked curiously. She put on a mischievous grin. Then I felt a slight pressure on my back and under my knee as my feet swung up in the air. I gasped. Then I looked at Bella. BELLA WAS CARRYING ME! Bridal style!

"Isn't this what the guy is supposed to do? I'm really heavy." I warned. She laughed.

"Well, let's see. Can you run faster than 110 miles per hour?" She asked with her eyebrow raised. What?

"No. Can you?" I asked. She smirked.

"Faster."

* * *

**I know, it's kind of a cliffy, but it's too long already. lol. Ok, so...crap I forgot what I was going to say...ahhh...give me a minute...Ok, I got it. So here you have it. I hope you guys read the whole thing and are please with Bella's power! Tell me what you thought of it, and if you liked the power, and tell me if you think you know what that Italian phrase meant. lol. Well, tell me your opinions and I'll answer them all in the next chapter. Ok, well yea. Review!**


	16. Oh how cheesy fresh love is

**All I got to say is, enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. (If you had any questions, they are answered in the bottom of the page. But read the story first. I appreciate if you read everything in the A/N i wrote down there. It will explain EVERYTHING!)**

* * *

She has got to be joking. Faster? I gave out a nervous laugh as I watched her smirk disappear to full concentration.

"Bella?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Hold on tight, and don't let go. You can fall very easily." She warned. Oh hell no! She is not carrying me! She's like freaking 5'4!

"Bella! I can cover you with my body! How do you expect to carry me?" I practically shouted. She snorted.

"Ok, you obviously don't get the part where I said that I was strong! But you are bigger than me, so please, hold on." She said bending her knees down a bit. Oh mother flipper jacks.

"Bella…..please." I begged. But it was too late.

I watched the sight before me. It was all colors of grey and green. It was like having a blurry vision, as lines of blue and brown with green passed by me. My eyes had tears that were running to the side of my face from how fast we were going.

Other than the terror, it felt nice. The wind in my hair, and my face. It felt like if I was free, like when you're in a rollercoaster and you just want it to go faster. Once you're past your fears, you enjoy it.

All too soon the ride ended, and I was in front of my car. Bella was breathing perfectly fine, while I wasn't. I looked at her slowly realizing that I had a choke hold on her.

"What did you think?" She asked with a worried expression. I kept my face serious. I wanted to tell her how much I enjoyed it, how much I liked the feeling of being free and leaving my fears behind. I smiled.

"Next time, I piggy back ride you." I warned. She laughed and put me down on my feet. My knees started to feel a bit weak, as I sat down on the floor. I was shaking and my breathing was uneven. I took in a deep breath and placed my head between my knees.

"That was fun, but….maybe not the best for my stomach." I said as my stomach grumbled, feeling empty and hollow. Bella chuckled as she placed a small hand on my back.

"Come on, you need to get home." She chuckled.

"No, I think I have extra time now." I joked as I got off the ground. I walked to my car and opened Bella's door, but she was already in there, making me let out a loud "Holy Mother!" She chuckled.

"You're going to have to get used to that….unless you don't want me to do that." She said shyly. I smiled.

"No, I think I like having a fast girlfriend. I don't have to wait up for you to get ready." I laughed as I walked to the other side, and slid into my seat.

"Well, you better get ready fast too mister, or I will make sure that you do." She threatened with a smile. I shook my head and turned the key in the ignition.

"Whatever you say…._sweetheart_." I sang. She let out a chuckle and turned to look out the window. As soon as I backed up the car and started on the road again, I picked up her hand.

She looked at our hands and smiled, entwining our fingers together. Every time she would touch me, I would feel that same electric shock, but I'm just smart enough to let it affect me anymore.

"Is my dad home yet?" I asked her, knowing that she could watch him. She put up a finger with her free hand.

I watched as her eyes glazed over, and she stared off into nothing. I took this as a moment to looked at her. From the sun setting and the way that the orange and red rays of sunlight were blocked by grey and greenish mist, made her pale skin look extravagant.

The way it complemented her skin so perfectly, and how she looked so peaceful, it was an amazing view. She suddenly blinked and looked at me, with a smile.

"What?" She asked shyly.

"Nothing, you just look beautiful." I shrugged. She pursed her lips trying to hide her smile. That made me break out into that lopsided, goofy grin of mine, and she responded with a beautiful smile herself. I looked straightforward still smiling. It felt so right. I felt fine, and complete, and perfect, for once in these past two years. I felt happiness sore through me, as if nothing could bring me down.

"Your dad will be there at seven." She interrupted my thoughts. I nodded.

It was silent for a while. It was comfortable. I love that fact about Bella. I can feel comfortable around her no matter what. I wonder how it will be like at school. With Millie and Billy, not to mention Dougie. Plus her family.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yea?"

"Does your family know, about me knowing their secret?" I asked cautiously. She pursed her lips.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And, it doesn't matter. As long as I'm happy they're fine with it. Jasper doesn't mind, except for the fact that you're human, and he needs the most help with control. Emmett wants another guy in the family, you know to talk to and play around with since you're human, and Esme is just happy to see me happy, just like Carlisle. As for Alice…..she has her own way of seeing things. She's very happy that I found someone, and wants to see you immediately." Bella shrugged. There was on person I knew she forgot to mention.

"Rosalie?" I challenged. She looked up at me.

"Rosalie is jealous of the fact that I found someone that is human, and can love me back. She's also mad that you have found you know our secret. She's very overprotective of us and our secrets." Bella said looking out the window. I nodded.

I understand what Rosalie means. I would be upset too if I were her. But she can't hate me out of nowhere. I have done no wrong….then again, I do know what they are. I sighed.

"What about Millie?" Bella asked out of nowhere. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. She wasn't facing me, and she had her lips in a straight line. She was jealous. I chuckled at the thought. I liked seeing her jealous.

"Millie….I don't know. I had feelings for her in the beginning of the year you know? She's so bubbly, and cute, and nice, and loyal." I mused. I admit hearing those words come out of my mouth did feel weird, but I wanted to mess with Bella. Bella looked at me.

"Oh really?" She asked through gritted teeth. I wanted to laugh and smile so bad, but I didn't. I just nodded my head. "Are those feelings still there?" She asked in a low voice.

"I don't know." I looked out the window to hide my smile. Bella snatched her hand away from mine. I looked at her. She thought I was serious. I wanted to laugh really badly.

"Well then, why are you with me?" She asked staring out her window. My lips twitched in the corners.

"I don't know…who will I choose?" I asked in my most serious voice. This was fun. I smiled as I looked back at the road.

"Well then, go get her." Bella spat as she unbuckled herself. I couldn't believe that she was taking me seriously. I started to laugh. I couldn't hold it anymore. I thought she was smarter than that! Well, she is, but come on Millie?

Bella stared at me confuse for a moment, before she finally understood. She let out a breath and her eyes flashed with amusement and mischief. I looked at her.

"Bella?" I asked worried. What is she up to?

She put her legs under her and stood on her knees, on the car seat. I looked at her worried, and put my eyes back on the road. She leaned down towards me and placed her arms around my neck. I felt my breath becoming uneven. This isn't safe for her.

"I'll make your choice easier." She said in a seductive voice, into my ear. I felt her lips as she kissed my cheek and I gulped. Oh shit.

"Be-Bella…." I stuttered. She started to chuckle. I felt her lips as they moved on my neck. My arms started to shake. Oh crap we're going to crash! I felt her smile against my neck. Shivers started to invade my body as my breathing was running low.

"You still like Millie?" She whispered. I couldn't do anything. I sat still trying to pay attention to the road. She chuckled and moved her lips to my cheek. The shivers came even more. I knew she was tense, and not breathing. This was too dangerous for her! But I couldn't do anything about it. I was under her spell.

She gave me a quick peck in the cheek as she skimmed her nose from my temple to my jaw, placing a small little kiss there to. I wasn't breathing at this point. We're going to crash! I let out a breath. One of her hand moved slowly to my chest, and down to my stomach, but then back up. I gulped. The sensation was too much. She moved her lips to my collar bone, then back up to the corner of my mouth.

_Don't crash, don't crash. For the love of god do not crash! I beg you! Please! _

I sighed in relief thinking she was going to kiss me and it was over. But when her lips touched the corner of mine, I lost control and turned my head to kiss her fully. I didn't even think of the car. But Bella's hand flashed like a lightening bolt and she grabbed the wheel. As I placed my hand on her cheek, and the other one to her luscious hair I felt her smile against my lips. She is one evil little vampire.

I knew I should have stayed still, and let her kiss me. I mean come on we're in a car, and we just had a discussion hours ago about her control. But my lips thought otherwise. As soon as I realized that I was sucking on her bottom lip, my eyes snapped open. I thought she was going to eat me or something…anything. But no, her eyes were closed, and even though she was still tense, I realized that we were parked in front of my house, and that the hand that used to be on the steering wheel was now lying on my chest. She wasn't breathing.

I let my eyes open slightly as I watched her kiss me back. I suddenly noticed I was still sucking on her bottom lip. This was too much for her. With all the will power in my body, I pulled away. Bella's face was still centimeters away from me. She wasn't breathing. She finally opened her eyes and sat away from me, as far as possible in the small car space.

"I'm guessing you don't like Millie huh?" She joked. I shook my head.

"That was too much. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just…..I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me. Are you ok? What can I do?" I asked in a rush. I felt really bad. I should have known that it was too much for her. Bella chuckled.

"No. It was fine. I enjoyed it really. Holding your breath helps. It's just, I need to learn better control that's all. I wish it could have lasted longer." She said breathless, and restrained.

"Really?" I asked. She enjoyed it that much?

"Don't flatter yourself, but yes….it was amazing, if you must know." She chuckled. I shook my head and opened the door.

"Come on." I said, with my goofy grin still in place. Bella was already next to me. "Ok, if you can just for once, let me open your door, that would make me the happiest man alive!" I joked. She chuckled in response.

"Come on Mr. Chivalry." She said taking my hand. We walked up to the porch and opened the door. Hazel's was cooking. The scent hit my nose. I smiled and dragged Bella towards the kitchen. Hazel was cooking with her back to us. I squeezed Bella's hand and she smiled shyly.

"Hey Hazel." I called. She turned around to look at us.

"Hello Edward. And who must this young lady be?" She asked with her spoon in hand. She looked at our hands. "Well, Edward, I'm glad you have good taste. She's really pretty." Hazel winked at me. I pursed my lips and looked down at Bella, she was trying to hide her smile too.

"Thanks Hazel. This is Bella." I finally spoke. Hazel nodded her head.

"Well kids, you're in for a treat, I'm making TACOS!" Hazel yelled happily. I smiled, but Bella frowned. I remembered then, that she can't eat human food.

"That' really nice, but I already had a big meal on our way here." Bella said politely in a shy voice. Hazel nodded.

"Well, that's a shame. Maybe next time." She smiled. Bella nodded as Hazel took her apron off.

"Ok, well I have to go see my soap opera. _Pasion de Gavilanes! _I swear! Ese Franco y Jimena tienen que juntarse. Ellos se can a besar hoy! No puedo esperar mas. Yo no se porque no se queda con el! No mijita! Te lo juro! Concha! Madre Mia!" Hazel's voice disappeared slowly into the hallway.

I looked at Bella, and she looked pretty confused. I chuckled.

"Hazel likes to speak Spanish when she goes to watch her soap operas. Don't ask." I explained. Bella nodded. She climbed onto the counter while I went to the plate sitting next to her. I grabbed my own plate and started to serve my own food.

"I know lots of languages. Spanish, not so much." She chuckled. I rose an eyebrow at her.

"I know. You still haven't told me what that Italian phrase means." I reminded her while reaching for a spoon in the cabinet. I put the plate down on the counter and walked to stand in front of her, right in the middle of her legs, since she was still on the counter. She put her arms hesitantly around my neck.

"Well, you need to figure out what it means…." She mused. I glared at her.

"Humor me."

"It means…." She looked down. I waited for her as I placed my hands on her waist. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…." She whispered looking at me in the eyes.

I can't explain all the emotions that went by me at that time. That is absolutely beautiful. I don't think I could find any better representation. I finally leaned in and kissed her lips fully. It was pretty quick, but enough to make my heart melt, and my knees pretty weak. I'll never get tired of that. I leaned my head against hers and whispered in plain English,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Alright, Q&A:**

**Iamyoursoul: No, lol I will not put Jacob as a girl, because this is Twilight, except the fact that Edward and Bella changed species. So yea, but I will think about it. **

**blinding-rainbows: Well, Edward will be meeting Esme and Carlisle soon, but not so fast, I'm still debating. :)**

**candace dennis: I will finish this ofcourse, and it's Edward, he might have Bella in a dream once or twice, but he doesn't have nightmares or sleep talks like Bella.**

**Alright, General Q&A:**

**Why is that Bella's power?: Because Bella was perceptive as a human and had a private mind. Therefore her power had to be as realistic as it's going to get with vampires, and it had to share her characteristics and it had to do with the mind. I also wanted it to be different. **

**WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT PHRASE MEAN?: A lot of you were right, well the ones that anwered were right. Lmao. It means "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." Its ok if you used google. lol. **

**Why is Bella so close to Edward, and not affraid to touch him and stuff?: Because, Bella if you read Twilight and notice it, she is more of a risk taker, because she loves Edward, she would never leave him, because she's not strong enough. She's very stubborn and doesn't mind the whole kissing and stuff because she wants to. She goes for it even if she knows there are risks. She's not as strong as vampire Edward was, when it came to resisting. Plus...who can resist Edward? I mean come one man! lol **

**Anymore questions, you can ask And I'll be more than happy to answer. Please review. Thank you. Tell me what you thought, and what was your favorite part of this chapter, and if you want me to keep on with the fluffs. If you do not, then I will have to guess and do something else, so Im warning you, tell me what you liked and what you think I should keep on doing. **


	17. Mondays

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! You have no idea. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Questions are answered down there, I suggest you all read them please. Some might be important. If I have mistakes, I'll probably fix them later...or maybe not...yea...probably not. Unless they're bugging me. haha.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I say this in every chapter, but seriously people, I don't know why I do! I don't own Twilight lol.**

* * *

I was 10 percent conscious and aware of my surroundings. The other 90 percent, was still asleep. It felt nice to be asleep. I was at peace, and harmony. The thin cotton sheets that were covering half of my body felt like a dream as the nice, breezy air hit my face. The quiet rain was hitting against my window and that made the scenery even more peaceful. The best part was the cool, hard, yet slim arm that was draped over my waist. I sighed happily as I brought Bella's body closer to mine. My arms tightened around her small waist and I brought her close to my chest. I smiled as I hid my face in her hair.

I was now 40 percent awake. I sniffed in Bella's hair; something I grew accustomed to since the first day she woke me up, after the 'accident'. I smiled as her sweet, alluring scent hit my nose. I tightened my arms even more on her. The best part about having a vampire girlfriend is that you don't have to worry about hurting her. I sighed once more in happiness.

I felt Bella shake next to me as she giggled. I didn't open my eyes, but I knew for a fact that I was more than 5o percent awake now. I felt as her tiny arm moved from my waist. I felt myself frown as she let go of me, but it quickly turned into a smile when I felt her smooth, cold fingers touching my face. She traced my nose, my closed eyes, my cheeks and my lips. It felt nice. She moved her hand to my hair as she ran her little fingers through it. Ok, never mind, THIS feels nice. I smiled as I realized how perfect the moment was.

The light breeze that was hitting my face, was now passing through my whole body, freshening me up. Bella's cold, and slim fingers going through my hair as she removed it from my face, and the sounds of the light rain was more perfect than words could explain. This is how I should wake up every morning.

I finally opened my eyes as the grey light from the curtains made the room's atmosphere even cozier. This felt like one of those, stay-at-home-relaxing-in-bed-with-movies-and-your-girlfriend Sunday. I finally turned to Bella. She was clearly amused as her eyes sparkled with humor and her lips were in a straight line trying to hold her laughter.

"Good morning sleepy head." She finally said. I smiled slightly, giving her a 'mhmm', and then hiding my face in my pillow. She giggled as she started to shake my shoulder. I was in no mood to go to school today.

"Edward…" She whispered. I shook my head and stood my ground….or bed….whichever.

"Hmm." I managed to get out through the pillow. I felt Bella chuckled beside me.

"Edward we're going to be late for school." Her cool breath tickled my ear, causing me to shiver. She chuckled. "Fine, if you don't get up, then I guess I'll leave by myself to school…." She sighed. I knew she was bluffing, so I didn't even move an inch. The thought of Bella leaving without me did make me feel upset though, but even so, I was pretty sure she wouldn't do that. She let out a huff as she got off the bed. I peeked through the corner of my eye to look at her. She had her arms over her chest.

"Fine, no good morning kiss to you." With that she was out of my room in a blink of an eye. I jumped out of bed. If she was going to give me a good morning kiss she could have just said so. I jumped out of the covers and crawled from my bed to the floor. I got up and ran to my bedroom door opening it. Did she really leave?

My question was soon answered as Bella opened stood right in front of the door frame. I sighed as I lifted my arms, and rested my elbows on the door frame. I closed my eyes and cocked my head to the side, as it leaned on my propped up arms. Bella giggled.

"You suck." I stated simply. Bella laughed even harder. I looked at her confused. "What?" I asked with a hint of annoyance. Her giggles slowed down and she looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"You do realize that has a double meaning right?" She laughed. It took me a moment to process what she was saying, but I finally got it in my head, and I started to laugh along with her.

"Ok, you suck in a none vampire way….shall I say…..stink instead?" I asked amused. Her face scrunched up in a grimace.

"If I stunk then you wouldn't be sniffing my hair every morning." She rolled her eyes.

I chuckled as I walked back into my room with her following behind. I went to my closet and grabbed a towel and some clothing so that I could get dressed. I turned around and looked at Bella as she looked through some CDs.

I took this time to really look at her. She had changed last night, which meant she must have gone home. She was wearing a black sweater that had a silver skull with wings on the back. Printed over the skull it read 'Ed Hardy'. She had fresh new jeans on; they were dark and fit perfectly to her small body, hugging her every curve. She was wearing a black cap to go along with it, but it had difficult designs in the front. Her hair was loose under the hat, and in messy spirals. She caught me staring at her.

"What?" She asked shyly. I walked a few steps towards her.

"You changed." I stated. She nodded. "So you left." I accused.

"Yep. I can't go to school with the same outfit, plus your clothes might not fit." She added with a giggle. It made me smile, but I still wasn't sure how long she left for. She seemed to have seen the worry on my face. "I came left an hour before you woke up, and came back fifteen minutes later. Don't worry." She assured as she placed my CD down. I nodded with a grin and kissed her forehead as I turned to the bathroom.

After I took a shower and got dressed, I walked out into my room. Bella was sitting perfectly still on my bed. I was humming a tune, that same tune I had been working on for a few days now. I ran my fingers through my wet hair, still humming the tune. Bella looked at me with her eyes raised as she got up and headed for the door.

"What are you singing?" She asked as she took my hand in hers. Her touch immediately made me relax. I laced our fingers together as we walked down the stairs.

"I don't know….it's some tune I've been thinking about." I shrugged. We reached the front door and I pulled the car keys out of my pocket.

"It's really pretty." Bella complimented. I nodded.

"Thanks." I refused to admit that she's the reason for the tunes existence. At least for now. I opened her door as she slipped in. I walked towards my car door and sat down. Before I even started the car, I noticed something, and turned to Bella. She looked back at me.

"What?"

"You let me open your door." I said teasingly. She shook her head with a smile and turned to look out her window. I smiled to myself as I started the car.

"So, what do you think people are going to say when they see us together?" I asked. She turned to look me.

"I don't know." She said nervously as she fidgeted with her sleeve. I looked at her with my eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I don't want all that attention on us. You know it's no good for us, and plus…I hate it." She whispered the last part as she tugged harder on her sleeve. Suddenly I heard a ripping sound. I turned my head towards Bella.

"Oh my chicken noodles!" She exclaimed. Ok did she just say noodles? I glanced at her, curiously.

"Chicken noodles?" I said, forgetting that she just ripped her whole sleeve off.

"What?" She asked shyly.

"Bella who says chicken noodles?" I asked with a laugh.

"I do." She shrugged.

"Bella that is the weirdest thing I have heard." I said.

"Well, you love me for it so shut your mouth." She muttered. I sighed.

"Ok, but it's just weird."

"Edward, I'm already a freak amongst freaks, don't make me a freak amongst the freak's freaks." She said with a sigh holding up the sleeve, she was really upset. I looked at her clearly confused.

"What?..." I finally asked. She ignored me. "Bella, you're not a freak." I said softly.

"Yes I am. You don't know what it feels like to be a freak. You're not, and have never been a blood sucker who sees things." She said even more upset. I don't know if it was because of her sleeve, or her freak problem. She was right though, I've never been, or am a 'freak'.

"Ok, but you're my little freak." I said softly. She looked at me from under her eyelashes. "You're my little cute freak." I said softly as I bent down quickly to kiss her cheek.

"Eyes on the road!" She shrieked. I chuckled as I straightened up.

"Alright, Jesus. You know Bella, I had to drive yesterday pretty distracted, and it was fine." I reminded her of our ride last night. Last night was pretty sweet besides the car incident.

"Edward, not now! What am I going to do about this?!" She held up her sleeve. I looked at it for a second.

"Just don't wear that sweater." I shrugged. She looked at me like if I just grew three heads.

"Yea, then how do I explain to people why I'm wearing a tank top outside in this weather?" She asked exasperated. I thought real hard for a moment. This was a problem.

People are going to be looking at us enough as it is. So with her wearing that it would be too much. I sighed in frustration. I could give her my sweater. I turned in the corner as we reached the school's parking lot. I sat there with the car as I shrugged off my sweater.

"Bella, here." I said softly as I took my sweater off. She looked at me curiously.

"Are you sure?" She asked surprised.

"Of course. I mean I have a long sleeve under, and it's not that cold out. I'll be fine." I shrugged as I handed her the sweater. She smiled as she put it on. The big grey sweater of mine was huge on her and it barely fit her little fingers. I chuckled.

"Thank you." She said softly, her eyes very grateful. I nodded. She opened her door, as I opened mine. Like other days we met in the front of my car, except this time, Bella took my hand eagerly and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I felt my face brighten as my lips did that goofy smile she loves so much.

"What was that for?" I asked. Bella looked down shyly.

"For the sweater." She whispered. I smiled and squeezed her hand in mine. We turned around to face the school.

I was right, everyone was looking at us. Of course they would I mean, when you see me holding Bella Cullen's hand, the whole world turns to look at you. I pulled Bella closer to my body and put my arm around her shoulder, as she put her tiny arm around my waist. I smiled.

"So many people are staring…" She whispered. I nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry. It will be fine." I assured her. She nodded softly and put her hand to her mouth, biting her nails. Well, she tried to, my sleeve was so long that it covered her hand completely. I took this as a moment to look at her fully. She looked so amazing in my sweater, no matter how big it was on her.

Suddenly she tensed up beside me.

"What?" I asked nervous. She shook her head; her face held a small smile.

"This sweater has your scent." She said looking up at me. I was instantly worried.

"Is that bad?" She chuckled.

"No. It's fine. It's not as strong as the real thing." She shrugged, making my arm move a bit by accident.

"Is the real thing bad then?" I teased. She looked up at me, amusement clear in her eyes.

"Maybe…." She shrugged looking away from me. Her lips were twitching in the corners.

"Oh well since its bad…" I started as I shrugged my hand off of her and stepped two feet away. She stared at me in surprise.

She quickly ran to my side and wrapped her slender little arms around my neck, reaching up in her toes. She pressed her lips to mine. At first I was surprised, and I could see people staring at us, but that only lasted a second, because I immediately closed my eyes and pulled her closer to me. My knees were already weak. I moved my lips slowly with hers until she pulled away and pressed her lips to my cheek while whispering,

"Since it's bad, that's the last time you get that." With that said she pulled away and walked towards the school building. I stood there like an idiot staring after her. Did she seriously just do that?

I was in complete and utter shock. Bella just walked away from me like that. What the hell?

"Whoa man!" Billy's voice made me jump. "Did I just see that?" He asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Her Romeo! You dating Cullen?" Millie asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes, I am." I said calmly. They looked at each other in complete shock.

"She hasn't kicked you in the balls yet?" Billy asked amazed. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Well, well, well, looks like you were the one to take her heart lover boy. Nice. Now if you're ever late because of her again, it better be because she's dieing! Got it? You're still not forgiven for the other night." Mille warned. I nodded my head quickly, still stunned by Bella's actions.

"Speaking of being late and crap, Edward, we want to go to this little beach called La Push. We're all going with some of our other friends. You game?" Billy asked. Millie looked at me warily.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Cool. Bring Bella if you want." Billy suggested. I nodded my head.

"When are you going?" I asked before they walked away.

"We're thinking Wednesday after school. Can you come?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. He nodded and turned to walked to class. I did the same. Now all I had to do was talk to Bella about going with me to La Push.

La Push? Why does that sound so familiar?

* * *

**IM NOT TRYING TO BRIBE, BUT IF YOU DO REVIEW, I WILL SEND YOU A SENTENCE, OR HINT OR SOMETHING FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER. OK, now read if you have any questions, they are most likely answered down here! lol**

**DUN! DUN! DUN! ok, On with the questions:**

**Q:'Are the names you use from people you know?': **

**A: Actually, no. I don't know anyone named Millie, or Dougie or Billy. I'm the kind of person, who likes weird names, and I guess I named them by personality, or something...I don't know. I just like those names. I haven't named anyone yet by people I know...so yea. Dougie is actually this guy from a band that I love, but at the moment, I just wanted a name for that character, and I was like Dougie, and then I realized hey! He's from Mcfly! lol. **

**Q: 'Is James going to come and try to kill Edward? and if so, y dont you make them play a different sport. like soccer? or football?': **

**A: I don't know exactly what I'm going to do yet with James, I have a picture, but it's not clear. As for the games...I think I'm going to stick to Baseball, because it is Twilight, just the species that changed, so I think I'm going to stick with Baseball. **

**Q: "Where did you come up with this plot?" **

**A: It was a discussion I had with myself while watching a Midnight Sun video. I was thinking that it was very sexist for Edward to always have to be the 'dangerous' or 'powerful' one. I had orignally planned on making it another story with different characters, because the idea wouldn't get out of my head, but eventually I forgot all about it, until I did my 'Tweleve Years Later' story, and I decided to do it with Edward and Bella. **

**Q: "Where the hell in the world is Jacob?" **

**A: Jacob is closer than you think. **

**Q: "I bet your name is Millie! Is it?" **

**A: No, my name isn't Millie, I'm surprised that this person was the first to try and guess my name, but no it is not Millie. lol. **

**Ok, well yea. That's all. Review please, and tell me what you think. ANY QUESTIONS ARE WELCOMED! lol. Ok, I love all of you who reviewed, and if you read my story or favorited it too! or put me on alert and what not, thank you so much! Ok, well yea. that's all. **


	18. I have my fears, Millie has hers

**Ok, it might be short, but I did this in a hurry, because since we are waiting for Breaking Dawn, I thought I might as well take the anxiety off a bit from my story so that it wont be too much with Breaking Dawn too. Plus I am going to the premier party for Breaking Dawn tomorrow, and getting my copy, so I might not write in a few days. well it will take me little time to read the book, but still. I want to take this off my shoulders. **

**HII CLAUDIA! THIS IS FOR YOU CHONGA!! LUVZZZ YOUZZZZZZZZZZ! lol ;p**

**Ok, well your questions are in the bottom so if you asked ANYTHING it is in the bottom of the page, and I answered. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. yay! lol**

* * *

I held Bella's hand tighter as we walked together into the lunch room. I had yet to talk to her about La Push. I was too busy with the nerves of sitting today with her family. I was more nervous about how they would take in her human boyfriend. I sighed as she chuckled, when I had a sure death grip on her hand. Thank god she's sturdy. I smiled down at her, that stupid crooked grin of mine and she smiled even wider.

"You'll be fine. I promise they don't bite that hard." She laughed. I shook my head as we entered the cafeteria. Bella's smile was impossibly huge, and she was leaning against me, gripping onto my hand. A lot of kids just stared at us, whispering to each other. I'm not surprised. I let out a breath.

"You hungry?" She asked pointing to the lunch line with her chin. I shook my head.

"Nah. You?" I said with a smile. She glared at me.

"Not funny." She mumbled. I laughed as she dragged me towards her family's table. I swallowed hard.

"Guys, this is Edward, my boyfriend." Bella said to them. I stared at her impossibly gorgeous family. Alice, the little one, jumped up and walked towards me. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek, while I stood there like an idiot, surprised. I raised my eyebrows at Bella, and she was just smiling at me, watching my every move. I couldn't help but smile too, happiness flowing through me. I sighed and looked back at Alice.

"Hi! I'm Alice. You're Edward Masen." She said. I nodded.

"Yes." I said simply. She smiled brightly and went by to sit next to the blonde one.

"I'm Jasper." He said with a nod. I nodded back at him. Bella tugged on my hand pulling me down with her to sit down. I did so, gripping onto her hand tightly. I felt extremely uncomfortable. That didn't last long though, because I felt a hint of calmness flow through my veins, and I knew it was Jasper. I raised my eyebrows up at him, questioningly. He smiled halfheartedly.

"It's a habit." He shrugged. I nodded my head in understanding and Bella looked between me and Jasper. Jasper looked at her. "I sent him calm waves." Jasper explained. Bella nodded. I looked now at her biggest brother, the one that worried me the most, but I didn't let myself show, or feel any fear or nervousness.

"I'm Emmett." He said. I nodded. "What are your intentions with Bella?" He asked suddenly. I chuckled as Bella groaned.

"Emmett!" She hissed. He looked at her.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Stop!" She ordered. I coughed back a laugh. Her brother's inspections did not bother me. I understood why they were so careful and protective.

"Actually Bella, Emmett is right, how do we know this guy just doesn't want a seducing vampire girlfriend? As your brothers we have every right to ask questions." Jasper said with a mischievous grin. Bella looked ready to pounce him, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"If you don't shut up I will throw Emmett's jeep down your throat." Bella said menacingly, which shut Jasper up.

"Do I even want to ask?" I said. Emmett shook his head.

"I'm surprised she hasn't tortured you yet." Emmett said with a laugh. I laughed along with him.

"It's worth it even so." I shrugged. He smiled approvingly as Rosalie looked at me curiously. She watched me with expressionless eyes. Like if she was looking for something.

"Can we stop talking about this? I'm not going to hurt him….not that hard anyway." Bella mumbled the last part. Everyone in the table laughed as I rubbed circles on the back of her hand. She immediately calmed down and looked up at me. I gazed back at her too. I felt Jasper's eyes, as he watched us with his eyebrow raised. Rosalie finally snorted and got up from the table. Bella looked up at her and hissed, Rosalie hissed back and Bella got up, in a crouch staring intently at Rosalie with a glare worst than the one she gave the man that night in Port Angeles. Rosalie straightened up from her crouch when Bella glared, but glared at me again before she walked away.

"Sorry about that." Bella apologized as she sat down. I shook my head, confused by what just happened. "She just gets annoying sometimes." Bella said. I decided then that I should ask her to go to La Push with me. Before I could open my mouth, Alice stopped me.

"No, she can't. I'm sorry. Treaty rules. We're not allowed to enter La Push." Alice said. Well, that's what happens when you can see the future. That should get some getting used to. My mouth formed an 'O', and I nodded, a bit disappointed.

"You should still go though Edward. Have some fun." Bella said nudging me with a smile. I nodded, and smiled slightly. I doubt going will be the same though. My anxiety won't be able to take it.

"Yeah we have to hunt anyway." Alice said. Then I heard a crash.

"You dumbass!" I heard someone scream behind me. I looked up to see Millie punching Dougie in the arm. Her pink hair was filled with spaghetti. I sighed.

"I'll be right back." I told Bella. She nodded and gave me a quick and sudden peck in the lips, which had me dazed for a moment. I stared at her, still frozen from the kiss. I heard Alice giggle and Emmett laugh at me. I shook my head and walked towards Millie. What happened now?

"Millie?" I said calmly. She looked at me with a glare.

"What?" She spat.

"Calm down." I said. I knew that she only punched Dougie in the arm, but any contact with the face, and blood was sure to be spilled, and I don't think Bella's family could take it. Millie took in a deep breath. "Come on." I grabbed her arm and took her outside. She finally calmed down a bit; her breathing was still heavy though.

"I hate him!" She shrieked. I laughed at her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, he's just so stupid that he decided it would be fun to have a food fight, so he threw that shit all over me!" She stomped her foot. She got into this whole explanation about Dougie. I noticed when Millie was complaining that every time she would say Dougie's name it would come out like a song, and she would fidget with her hands. I think I know why she's like that with him.

"He's just an idiot!" She finally said. I shook my head with a smile.

"No, you just like him." I corrected. She looked at me like if I just grew three heads.

"Are you kidding me?!" She said, but her hands were fidgeting. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. She couldn't deny that she liked him. "What?! I mean, no! That's just stupid! Yea, stupid! God Edward! For Ozzy Osbourne's sake!" Millie said with a nervous edge.

"Millie…." I said knowingly. She pursed her lips.

"Ok here is the deal Romeo, if you ever mention that to anyone, that will be the last thing you'll ever say at all! Got it?" She finally admitted. I nodded.

"So why don't you say something?" I finally asked. She sighed.

"I don't know. I'm scared. I mean, we've been friends for so long. I don't want to ruin our friendship. You know?" She said sitting on a bench. I nodded.

"Well, I think you should just tell him or ask him out on a date. I can say something if you want?" I said as I sat next to her.

"Sure." She shrugged, not meeting my gaze. Ok, so how much does she like him?

"Millie, how much do you like Dougie?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Too much." She sighed. I looked down to my feet understanding exactly what she meant.

"But don't get it twisted. I may like the kid, but that doesn't mean I'm going to chase him." She said getting up. I looked up at her.

"It's ok. I'll say something when we go to La Push." I assured her. She put her lips in a line to hide her smile. I chuckled as we walked back to the cafeteria. Deep inside Millie really was human after all. Not that I'm saying being inhuman is bad or anything. Hey this matchmaking stuff might be fun.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS DOWN THERE!**

**Ok, I want to say this first, because I know there are people who just skip the author's notes, and I wanted them to READ THIS! lol. How do I know they skip? (I do it myself.) So if you didn't have a question, or aren't interested in the questions, just read this:**

**-If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

**-The Twilight community on youtube has put in a petition for a wonderful lady called NoMoreMarbles. I have subscribed to her, and she is awesome! She is like our twilight goddess. lmao. Well, she has twilight news all the time to fill you in, and they're putting a petition to let her go to the Twilight premier for the movie. She's done a lot for us Twilighters so we're doing this for her. I will put the video for the petition on my profile, just so that you guys can go ahead and check it out. It would mean the world to me if you could please sign the petition. It's just writing ur name down so yea. lol. Check her videos out, she's super funny, and all for Twilight, so yea, it's NoMoreMarbles. :)**

**Ok, on with the questions.**

**Q&A:**

**-Can you put Bella POV some where?: I might be putting a BELLA POV as an epilogue. **

**-you pronounce epiphany piff-an-e right?: Yes, yes you do.**

**-Are you done with this story?: Nope, I'm not done. We have some ground to cover, just a few more chapters. So I think it's coming to it's end. But no fear I have a little secret, that will be kept till the end of this story. :)**

**-How do you get your comments/disclaimer at the top and bottom of the page?: I write everything that is an A/N or disclaimer or comments with bold writing, on the top or bottom of the page when I edit the chapter. You edit the chapter in documents. You click on the chapter you saved there and then just write. lol.**

**-Are you going to make Jacob and Edward friends? Or is Jacob a girl?: You'll have to wait and find out. But Jacob stays as a dude. :)**

**-Will Bella have the same problem with the CHANGE ME? Will she want to change him?:Well, I think since Vampire Bela is COMPLETELY different from Vampired Edward, she will want to change him. I don't know about Edward's reaction. I have to see as the story developes, because they're completely different. **

**_Ok, that's all, other than that. THANK YOU! YOU GUYS HAVE NOOOOOO IDEAAAA!! YOU ROCK! SERIOUSLY! NO JOKE! YOU GUYS ARE THE BOMB! ALL OF YOU WHO PUT ME ON ALERT, AND FAVORITES, AND REVIEW! I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT! YOU HAVE NOOOOO CLUE HOW HAPPY I GET WHEN I GET A REVIEW! EVEN IF I EVER GET A FLAME. LOL. SO THANK YOU! LOTS OF KISSES! I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! BYEEE!_**


	19. La Push

**OK! I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER! BUT I HAD SOME STUFF GOING ON...HERE IS THE CHAPTER! I WILL ANSWER ALL QUESTIONS AND FIX ANY MISTAKES LATER, BUT RIGHT NOW, I HAVE SOMETHINGS TO FINISH...ANOTHER THING, **

**I HAVE A NEW STORY! IT'S CALLED 'LOVE IS GONE' why am I still using capital letters? Ok, whatever. lmao. Alright, people, I have a new story called 'Love is Gone' the summary is there, and it's my first ALL HUMAN, so please go check it out, I'm kind of done with it, so depending on the reviews I get, there will be fast updates with it, all you guys need to do is read it, so when I'm taking long to update 'Edward's Twilight' you can check that one out. Alright...here it goes, oh, and I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. lol. :D**

* * *

"Hey Dougie." I said as I patted him in the back. We were finally in La Push. The ride here was certainly a pain. Millie did nothing but fight with Dougie the whole ride. I don't get it, if she likes him so much then why does she fight with him.

I left Bella today at my house. She told me to go have fun, and then she left for hunting. It's really weird to have your girlfriend say she's going hunting.

"Hey Edward." Dougie replied kicking a few rocks. We were currently waiting for some of Billy's friends to come.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. Dougie shrugged. What's wrong with him?

"Millie being a total pain in the leg man….." I chuckled at his choice of words.

"You mean neck…" I corrected. Dougie shrugged.

"Pain is pain, either way." He said. I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't have played matchmaker. Let me get this over with.

"Dougie, do you like Millie?"** (Sorry people! I just realized my mistake! Oops! Fixed it. lol)**I finally managed to ask. Dougie looked up at me, his eyes torn. He finally sighed.

"Yes." He answered simply. That's all I needed. I let out a breath.

"Go talk to her." I said simply. With that I walked to where Billy was with a couple people. There was a tall boy, he seemed boyish too, with russet skin, long black hair and black eyes.

"Edward, this is Jacob." Billy said. I reached my hand out to the boy. He was about 5'11 or so. He smiled.

"Hi." He said in a friendly voice. I replied with a 'hi' myself.

"Jake." There was a girly voice behind Jacob. She then came into view, standing next to him. She had black hair, and the same tan skin as Jacob, just not as dark. She had black hair, up to her shoulders, and small facial features. She had full lips and the same black eyes like Jacob. She was pretty, if I didn't know Bella, I'd call her very, very pretty. She smiled at me.

"This is my friend Yaya." Jacob said. I didn't really have a bad impression of Jacob, but there was something about him. I turned to the girl named Yaya.

"I'm Edward." I held my hand out for her. She shook it. Her skin was very warm, compared to Bella's, I kind of miss the iciness, I wish she was here.

"So where is everyone?" Billy asked. Jacob laughed.

"Sam is with the rest of the guys, they're on their way." Jacob explained. Billy nodded.

"So Edward," Yaya said with a smile. She seemed pretty young. "Do you like La Push?" She asked.

"Yea, it's a pretty cold beach, but I like it." I answered simply. She smiled. "How old are you?" I asked. She chuckled.

"15." She shrugged.

"Yea, you look pretty young." I laughed. She joined me as we started walking around the beach.

"So you're from Forks right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yep."

"How is it?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest as we took little steps.

"It's nice. There is a lot of rain, but aside from that, it's great." I shrugged.

"You have really cool hair." She said suddenly. I looked down at her with my eyebrow raised.

"Thanks?" It came out more as a question. She laughed.

"No problem." She shrugged.

"So you have a girlfriend right?" She asked. I stopped on my heels and looked at her.

"Yes….." I said cautiously. "How did you know?"

"Billy was talking about you dating one of the Cullen's. It figured." She shrugged. I pursed my lips. I wanted to know exactly what was this treaty thing that Alice had mentioned to me. I didn't really understand it yet.

"Do you know why the Cullen's are not allowed here?" I asked as we started walking again. Yaya looked at me.

"Some thing about a deal they made. Our ancestors are very superstitious. Apparently we were descendants from wolves, and the Cullen's I guess from vampires…..I don't know…it's weird," Yaya stuttered. Wolves? I'm going to have to talk to Bella about that one.

"Wow…." Was all I could manage to say. Yaya nodded her head.

"I know what you mean." She muttered. I stared at her.

"Guys! Over here! We're going to do the campfire!" Jacob called. Me and Yaya turned on our heels and ran over to the campfire they were currently building. I sat next to Jacob, as one guy that I never met started telling stories about some third wife thing.

"So, what Billy told me about your car." Jacob finally said. I looked up at him. My car had decided to busted right when I got to Billy's house. I decided not to tell Bella, because I knew she had to hunt. Even though she probably knows by now, I mean after all she can 'see' everything.

"Yea…." I said kind of bummed about it. Jacob laughed.

"Well, I'm a pretty good mechanic you know……" Jacob said. I looked at him. "I'll fix your car." He finally said with a chuckle. I felt my eyes sparkle.

"Really?" I asked. I didn't know much about cars. Bella said Rosalie was pretty good with that stuff, one day after I had asked her what Rose's problem was with me. Even though asking Rose would have been better, it wasn't a good idea at all considering she hated my guts, well she didn't hate me, she hated me because Bella had me.

"Sure, I'll do it without a problem. Just bring it over." He said with a shrug. I stared at him with my eyebrow raised. Hello? I can't move my car. He seemed to notice. "Oh! I'll go over your house then." He chuckled. I laughed and agreed. "So you and Yaya huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I looked at him puzzled. What?!

"What?! Of course not! I have my girlfriend." I told Jacob. Jacob chuckled.

"You might wanna tell her that." Jacob joked. I rolled my eyes. "Who are you dating?" He asked suddenly. I felt my smile grow larger at the mention of Bella.

"Bella Cullen." I said with a triumphant smile. Jacob's eyes widened.

"A Cullen? They're really….nice looking…." He said, his russet skin growing a bit red under the surface of his cheeks. I suddenly felt a new possession over Bella, she was mine, not this kids, well, unless she wanted him…..

"Yea…" I said simply turning my head away.

"Well, Yaya is a cool girl." Jacob said. I turned to look at him.

"Yea, she's really nice." I said simply. She was nice, but not as sweet as Bella….or her smell……I felt my mouth water at the thought.

"Hey look, they're going to start volley ball, let's go." Jacob said getting up. I got up as well.

"Alright." As I walked with Jacob I noticed something near the beach's water. When I turned to look more closely, there was Millie and Dougie holding hands. I smiled to myself. Wait till Bella hears about that.

* * *

**OOOO TELL ME ALL YOUR THOUGHTS, AND GUESSES. What did you think, and who is Yaya? What do you think she's going to be...remember to check out my new story. Ok! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**LOVE, RETRO! **


	20. The smell of Yaya and cars

**HOLA! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AND GET TO KNOW MORE ABOUT YAYA!**

**I have some questions to ask you guys, so when you finish reading this chapter, go down there and check it out, also I have some questions that I answered for you guys. So if you ever asked a question, it should be down there, and thank you all for reading LOVE IS GONE, my new story. lol. Ok, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

"I'm glad you had fun…" She whispered, her breath fanning my face. I smiled and brought her closer to me, tightening my leg around hers. She responded by moving her little body to snuggle closer to me. I sighed.

"I did. That Jacob kid…..he's coming over today to fix my car." I said softly. Bella stiffed a bit under me.

"I know…." She said grudgingly. My brow furrowed.

"What is it?" I asked, brushing the hair out of her face.

"It's nothing……just, I'm a little scared that he is coming over, you know with the treaty and all…." She said shaking her head. I smiled, and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"It will be fine." I assured her. She giggled.

"Yea…." I felt her little icy fingers as they traced patterns on the skin of my arm, the one wrapped around her waist.

"Yaya was nice too." I commented. Bella scowled.

"I don't like her." She mumbled into my chest. I chuckled, the pillow under me, deflating as I propped up on my elbow.

"Are you jealous?" I asked. Bella glanced at me from under her eyelashes, making me have to take a deep breath in. She really was gorgeous.

"No." She said stubbornly. I laughed, as I hid my face in her hair. I like her being jealous.

"Yes you are." I said smugly. Bella shifted from next to me, and landed on top of me, my back pressed against the mattress.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous." She said every word through gritted teeth. I loved it when she got aggressive like that. I smiled and brought her face to mine, pressing my lips against her icy cool ones. I had missed this all day. She sighed as I pulled away.

"I know you can go on forever, but I don't have that much of strong lungs like you." I said with a smirk. Bella rolled her eyes and bent her head down to rest it on my chest. I smiled happily as I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her tight to me.

"You know, you should talk to your dad." She finally said.

"Bella……" I whined. I was in no mood to talk about my father. Right now, I had my gorgeous girlfriend on me, as we hugged, and she wanted to ruin it by talking about him….ugh.

"No, Edward, I'm serious." She said placing a small kiss on my chest. I sighed, as I relaxed under her touch.

"Bella, he's too caught up in work…." I said trying to close the subject.

"Edward, I'm not kidding you, you really should just talk to him. What's the worse he can do?" Bella said as she lifted her head to look at me. I shook my head.

"Bella, please." I begged. She pursed her lips for a moment before finally letting out a breath.

"Fine." She huffed and rested her head back on my chest. I relaxed at the change of subject. "But I still think you should." She continued as I groaned. "Alright, alright…" She said innocently.

"So, when is Jacob coming?" I asked looking down at her. I really needed to fix my car. Bella looked up at me, suddenly shifting to rest her chin on my chest as I stared at her. She closed her eyes for a moment. I love it when she does that, I get to see her perfectly, the way her hair falls into her face, and her pale skin, so beautiful….ah…..lovely.

"He'll be here in a couple minutes, he's driving up right now." Bella said opening her eyes to look at me. With a big breath she got off of me, holding a hand out for me to get up too. I grabbed her hard, cold hand and lifted myself up.

"So we should go downstairs….right?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. Bella nodded, as she tightened her hold on my hand, walking us downstairs and out to the drive way. I noticed as I saw a little red car driving slowly towards us. Not a few minutes later, and Jacob was already out of the car, his tall body walking to us. Bella's nose wrinkled as she shook her head. I wonder what that's all about. Jacob had a big smile on his face.

"Hey." He said looking at me. I smiled and replied with a 'hey' myself. He then turned his attention to Bella, and as he did, his eyes went wide. I knew exactly why, and it irritated me to death. She was _mine_, so could he just back off and stop gawking? I cleared my throat. "Sorry…..so this is the Cullen?" He asked smiling at me. I nodded my head slowly. "Ah, ok. Well where is this Volvo of yours?" He asked rubbing his hands together. I was about to tell him when suddenly Bella's eyes closed, again. I stiffened, as I turned to look at her. Jacob looked at her curiously. "Is she ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"She has a head ache." I blurted out. Jacob shrugged, as Bella finally opened her eyes, her lips pursed.

I looked at her with my eyebrow raised, what had she seen? She turned her attention to the end of the driveway, where there came, who else but Yaya, her tall body walking towards us. Jacob turned to look at her.

"Oh yea, I told Yaya to come. She wanted to see you again." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes, as I wrapped my arm around Bella, knowing she was just jealous, which I liked to see to be honest.

"Edward…." She murmured. I chuckled at her irritation. Sure, Yaya was nice, and very pretty, but next to Bella, she really wasn't noticeable….that was just physically, but personality wise, Yaya was outgoing, but Bella won my heart. She has it strapped and wrapped around with rope, nailed to the palm of her hand, and wrapped around her long and skinny fingers. Of course though, that didn't stop Yaya from being great, she would make some guy happy, like Jacob perhaps, or Billy, but right now, I felt like she and I could be really good friends. It was a friendly pull I had to her. One I shared with Billy, or Dougie and Millie.

"You made Yaya walk?" I asked Jacob.

"No…..not the whole way…" He said mischievously. I laughed as she walked to us, a glare set on her face as she stared at Jacob.

"You stupid, little moron!" She shrieked. Jacob shrugged, as I chuckled at the sight. I knew Bella was stiffened under my arm; she just had to give Yaya a chance. I sighed and kissed Bella's forehead, and as my lips pressed her cool skin, she let out a breath, relaxing.

"Oh!" Yaya finally said. "Hey Edward. This must be your girlfriend." She said with a small smile on her lips. I nodded, grinning like a fool.

"This is my Bella." I said a bit possessively. Bella chuckled as she reached her hand out to touch Yaya, her nose wrinkling again when she neared her. I wonder why……she did the same thing with Jacob. I shrugged it off for now.

"So let's go get your car fixed." Jacob said excitedly. I can't lie; I was a bit excited at the thought of my car being fixed. Bella wrapped her tiny little arm around my waist, and I felt her cool body against mine, making my muscles turn to pudding. Yaya chuckled, noticing my current melt down.

"Come on, Romeo and Juliet, lead the way before Jacob decides to fix another car." She laughed. Bella hid her face lightly in my chest as I chuckled, moving us forward.

"So Bella," Yaya started. I stiffened a bit, because I knew Bella wasn't fond of Yaya right now, and I was afraid of something angering her. What, with her super strength and all that…..

"Yes?" Bella turned her head lightly to look at her.

"What car do you have?-and don't tell Jake unless you want him to feel it up if you know what I mean……." Yaya warned. I laughed as Bella giggled.

"Just a truck." Bella shrugged. I lifted my eyebrow up at her. Just a truck? Oh……wait….fly on the wall. Yaya nodded and looked away from us, to Jake who had the biggest smile of life on his face as we approached my car.

"Oh, nice…" Yaya said with a confused look, but shrugged nonetheless.

"Ok, I want you guys to step away from the vehicle, just go away…..go play or something." Jacob said as he took out a ranch from his back pocket, a crazy look in his eye. I raised my eyebrow as he made his way over to the hood of the trunk. I wanted to see what he would do to my car. Yaya chuckled next to Bella. I looked over, the two had been talking, and that made me smile, though as I looked closer at Bella, I noticed how her nose wrinkled up.

Why is she doing that? Does Yaya smell bad? No, she smells like….like…..air….I don't know, but she doesn't smell bad…..right?

I held Bella tighter to my body, her cool little fingers pressing against my side with a light pressure.

Yaya didn't seem to notice any of this, and we kept walking, leaving Jacob alone to fix my car. Hopefully the kid won't mess it up unless he wants me to mess up his face.

We stopped in front of the porch, that way we could just sit down on the steps and talk. I pulled down Bella so that she would be seated between my legs. I felt her immediately relax as I let my fingers caress her neck, while I moved her hair. Yaya watched us carefully, as she sat down.

"So, Bella, you're adopted right?" Yaya said trying to start conversation. Bella nodded.

"Yes. I am." Bella said with a smile. If I wouldn't have known any better I would have believed her little façade.

"Yea, I saw all your brothers the other day." Yaya said. Bella stiffened for a second, and only I could notice it, for she had already calmed down.

"Yes." Bella said simply, leaning back more into me. I sighed as I kept playing with a smooth strand of her hair.

"Yea, you guys all kind of look alike to be honest……you have the same eyes, and skin….you're all pretty too." Yaya noted. Oh crap.

"Yes. Emmett and I are really related." Bella said as if it was nothing. But I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Oh." Yaya said simply. Bella nodded and looked away, more tense.

"Well Yaya you have the same eyes as Jacob too. Are you guys….related? I mean you all have the same kind of russet skin…." I said trying to distract her. Yaya looked up at me.

"Oh, well Jacob and I aren't related, and my eyes are black." Yaya said with her voice full of humor as she rolled her eyes. I raised my eyebrow. She does have black eyes…right?

"But…." Yaya silenced before I could continue. She sat closer to me and Bella, so that we could see. I'm sure Bella could see perfectly, exactly what it is that Yaya was talking about, but I couldn't. As I looked closer, I noticed just what she meant. You could see the hazel specks as they jumped out of the dark pools of dark brown. Little itsy bits of almost green popping out too. They were really pretty. "Oh." I said simply. Yaya laughed as she looked back towards the drive way.

I looked down at Bella, as she gazed back at me. Her long thick eyelashes causing shadows under her eyes, covering the bruise like bags she had from not feeding. They weren't that bad now. I put a finger up to trace them. My finger tracing the smooth skin, as my heart fluttered a bit. It was only her who made me feel this way. Her big topaz eyes stared back at me, they were absolutely mesmerizing, as I looked at her. Her beautiful smile, her pale skin against her gorgeous hair. I sighed happily, as I bent down slowly, never breaking her gaze, to press my lips to hers. I waited until Bella closed her eyes, and then I closed mine too, as our lips moved very slowly together. Very sweetly, chaste.

My hand went directly to her hair and I let my fingers tangle themselves in it, as I held her head in place, my other hand cupping her beautiful face. My lips were feeling all tingly from the coolness of her lips. I sighed into her mouth as we heard someone clearing their throat. It was then I remembered that Yaya was still with us. When we looked up Yaya had a smirk on her face, humor deep in her eyes. I groaned from her interruption, as she chuckled.

"Ok, I may be 15, but I'm turning 16 next week, and I am not that stupid. Do you know how hard it would be to separate you guys if I let you keep on going?" She asked with a laugh. Bella smiled slightly as she leaned back on my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. Yaya studied us, her lips pursed as she looked deep in thought.

"Edward, my phone is ringing." Bella said as she jumped up. I looked at her questioningly. I didn't hear any ring tone. "Don't you hear it?" She asked. Then realization hit her face, just as fast as it hit mine, her 'extra' hearing.

"Yes. I bet it's Alice." I said with a chuckled. Bella rolled her eyes as she opened the front door, as she did you could very well hear the cell phone ringing from inside. I sighed turning back to face the front of the drive way.

"The way you look at her is crazy." Yaya said suddenly. I turned my face to her, obviously confused. Surely she must be talking about Bella. But, what look?

"What?" I asked. Yaya giggled.

"Bella, the way you look at her is crazy…..it's like a real Romeo and Juliet." She commented. I looked at her in shock. I never really noticed the way that I looked at her, or how she looked at me. It wasn't something that I would really pay attention to.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still confused.

"Oh come on! The way you look at her, it's…..I can't even explain it." Yaya said, searching for the right words. "I just have one question, when is the wedding?" She asked with a laugh.

For a moment I laughed along with her too, but then something dawned on me……will there even be a wedding? I'm getting older every day, and Bella will be 17 forever. I do not want to end up twenty-something, dating a seventeen year old girl. That would make me a child molester. I could go to jail for that. How would Bella and I last together if she was…..you know…..that, while I was human.

I loved her, I truly did, but how long will this go on? What about her bloodlust for me? How long will that go on as well? It's not something that could really be tamed, that much was clear. But how could I stay with her if she had to stay here for a while. She would always have to move, and would I? I wouldn't want to intrude on her, that would just make everything too difficult for her. Everything would be ruined for her, everything she and her family have built. I would be holding her back, and slowly hurting her….so should things end quickly before we get so attached to the point where I would let her drink my blood just for the heck of it? Do I end things before it's too late, and it would hurt her more? Would I really be strong enough to leave her now anyway? The answer was no, I wasn't strong enough to leave her.

"Whoa, it was a joke, no need to hurt your poor brain." Yaya's laughter interrupted me. She stopped when she saw my serious face. "Hey, you were taking me seriously?" She asked, her tone full of disbelief.

The truth was, I kind of am taking her seriously. The other truth, was that maybe this really wouldn't last. But I had to try.

* * *

**Ok, THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED, AND WHO LIKE MY STORY. lol. Thank you all for reading it. Really, like oh my cheese crackers you guys. lol. Ok, I know you always have questions, but I have some questions for you too. **

**-What do you think of Yaya? **

-**Are you liking Edward and Bella's relationship?**

-**What would you like me to put into this story? Give me an idea, of something you would like. (This is to thank you all for reviewing and reading and stuff. lol) **

-**Did you like Breaking Dawn? Alright, other than that, those are my questions.**

* * *

**Alrightie peoples...here are some questions that I will be answering...:**

**-Is Yaya going to be popping up more? Yes.**

**-Is Jacob going to be friends with Edward? I don't quite know yet, I have to see as this develops more**

**-Where the hell did you get the name Yaya? Yaya is a real person. lol, she's a friend of mine, and I wanted to put her in the story, and I thought this role fit her perfectly.**

-**Ok, what the hell is with Edward asking Dougie if he liked Bella, WAS THAT A TYPO? Yes it was, I'm sorry, and I fixed it already. lol.**

**-So Yaya is the new Jacob huh? Only one person knows the real answer, and that is Yaya herself...but I think it's pretty obvious. **

**-Is Jacob imprinting on Yaya? Er...I'm not sure yet, I mean Jake's not even a werewolf here yet. He's still in the process. **

**-Is Bella 108 year's old like Edward was? Yes, I think...I'm not sure...but I think I mentioned that in the Port Angeles scene, or in the meadow. I think it was the meadow.**

-**Can you give Jessica and Lauren a bigger part? Um...I have to see, because I really am not quite sure, where or how long I want to take this...lol sorry.**

* * *


	21. Meeting the rents

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! SERIOUSLY! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!! lol**

**Thanks for reviewing, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for answering my questions. Personally, I love Yaya, because she is a real friend of mine in reality, lmao. HI YAYA! HOW AREZ YOUZ MAMA? lol. Ok, well you guys don't have to worry, Yaya won't get in the middle of Edward and Bella's relationship...**

**She's just a good friend...has anyone noticed how Bella wrinkles her nose around Yaya? What do you guys think will happen? Hmm...ok, here you go, and enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes...I'll fix them later.**

* * *

It had been hell for me these past few nights. Ever since Yaya put in mind all those new thoughts about my future with Bella, I couldn't help but worry. I mean, it was a serious thought. I finally decided to just forget about it, and to worry about it later, in the real future, when we graduate or something.

The real reason that I had decided to push things aside was because of the beautiful creature standing right in front of me. Her skin was looked like if it was in small diamonds, all shining against the sun, making her look more unreal than usual.

This morning I had been woken up by her. She had been calling my name, and it was like every other morning, but when I opened my eyes, she was hovering over me, and……sparkling. The sun rays from my window were hitting against her skin, and I just stared at her. She was perfect, in every way, as the little pieces of complicated looking crystals, formed over her skin. I blinked a couple times.

"Edward…." She whispered with a worried tone. I reached my finger tips up to her face cautiously. I wanted to touch the beautiful diamonds. Her skin was still just as smooth and cold as always, and that was weird to me. Bella chuckled as she leaned into my touch. "It's weird isn't it?" She asked with another chuckle. I nodded my head, unsure if I could even speak at the moment.

"Well, time to get up sleepy head!" She said as my covers, and she herself, were suddenly out of my reach. My head snapped up and I looked around for her. I was really going to need to get used to that. I groaned and let my head fall back in my pillow. "Edward…..remember what happened last time……" She warned, which made me get up. Of course I remembered last time, the famous 'morning kiss' incident. She chuckled at my response.

"What time is it Bella?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. She was suddenly next to me, patting my back softly. I leaned into her cool touch, it was enough to wake me up.

"Honestly Edward, I don't know how you can sleep for so long. It's 1 in the afternoon." She said in a tone full of disbelief. My head snapped up to look at her. 1 in the afternoon? Really? Why am I waking up so late? Oh….it's probably from sleeping in so late, I mean I have had quite a lot in my mind, after the conversation with Yaya about the 'future'. I shuddered.

"I don't know, I guess I've been sleeping in late……" I shrugged. Bella look at me, concern written in her face.

"Edward….." She groaned. I shook my head, I really didn't need to worry her.

"No Bella, really, it's fine." I assured her. She pursed her lips for a moment, before finally nodding.

"Ok, so are you ready for the dance today?" **(That's for blah248 ENJOY!)**Bella chuckled. I groaned. Originally, I had never wanted to go. I mean let's be serious, a girls choice? But when girls started asking me out to the dance…..mainly someone named Lauren and Jessica, Bella got a little upset, and asked me herself…..publicly. She wanted people to know I was hers, so I said yes. I mean….how do I say no to her? Let's be honest here.

"No I am not ready for this stupid dance…." I muttered. Bella chuckled.

"Come on Edward. It will be fine, and we could always leave…." She suggested, bringing herself closer to me. I smiled and nodded at her idea. "Alright then, go and get dressed." She instructed, as she gave me a quick peck in the cheek.

"Bella, where on earth are we going?" I asked as she GENTLY pushed me to my bathroom door.

"Today, we're going to see my parents…." She said quietly. I stopped dead on my tracks, but so did Bella. I had been wanting to meet her parents, but I was nervous, I mean I knew that they know I know, but I just…..I didn't know if I was ready to meet them.

"We are?" I asked. The excitement was till in my voice, but so was the worry. Bella nodded, not meeting my gaze. I figured it was enough stress on her anyway, so I smiled. "That's great." I said happily. She looked up at me with a tiny smile and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm going to shower…." I told her. She nodded as I walked to my bathroom door. Time to meet the rents.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Bella's house is huge! Not just huge, I mean HUGE! It really surprised me at first when I saw it, I mean it was just so open and light…..I hadn't known what to expect but it wasn't that. Bella had chuckled at my response and she led me through the door, where her parents were already standing. Her father, I had already met before, but her mom…..she was just as gorgeous as expected. She was looking at Bella and I, at our entwined hands, at her body leaning into mine…..all these little things, I knew she would notice. Seeing Bella's mom, made me think of my own in a way. She was just so lovely, and motherly looking.

"Esme, Carlisle, this is my Edward." Bella said happily. I felt my heart sore as well when she said that I was _her_ Edward, and that made my smile grow huge. Esme smiled kindly at me.

"Nice to meet you." She finally said.

"It's nice to meet you too." I responded.

"Nice to see you again Edward. How is your father?" Carlisle asked. I stiffened a bit, and Bella noticed as she gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"He's fine." I said smoothly. There was no need to mention the situation between my father and I. "It's good to see you too." I added. He smiled.

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked as she looked around.

"They're all out…" Esme said cautiously. I knew what that meant. They were hunting. I think maybe Esme was trying not to scare me off, since after all….this would be a rare case to them.

"Oh…well then." Bella said with a small smile. "Edward, would you like a tour around the house?" Bella suggested. I nodded and followed after her as she dragged me up the stairs. I knew we wouldn't be going on a tour around the house. She walked up a few steps, taking us to one of the many rooms in the hall. She sighed as she opened the door. The walls were beige, and warm like cream or something. Instead of a wall on the opposite side of the room, it was a huge window that showed all the trees, and beautiful setting of Forks. Then on the wall on the other side of the room was a large bed, perfectly made, with a large comforter and many pillows. It looked very comfortable. There was a nightstand next to it, with an open book. On the foot of the bed there was a very expensive looking couch, with gold trimmed legs and a very soft looking cushion. The floors were a rich wood, and there was a rug in the center. There was also an area with a dresser and mirror, and desk to get ready. But, what caught my attention was the wall that was full of books from top to bottom, and side to side.

"Not really what you were expecting huh?" Bell said suddenly. I shook my head. It really wasn't at all what I had been thinking of finding here. "No cobwebs….I think." She chuckled. I couldn't help but break into a smile myself.

"What do you need the bed for, if you don't sleep?" I asked suddenly. Bella smiled with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I don't know…..maybe I just want a big bed for when I bring home some vampire boys." She shrugged as she walked to jump into the center of her bed. I glared at her. That is not a funny joke. "I'm kidding Edward." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"No, it's fine, I need you gone anyway for when I bring home Lauren and Jessica." I shot back. Now she was the one to glare. I laughed. "Just kidding Bella." I said, shooting her words back at her. She scowled at me, as I sat down next to her. The bed really was as comfortable as I thought it would be. I sighed.

"I don't like Jessica and Lauren." She mumbled. I chuckled, as I wrapped my arms around her.

"You don't like Yaya either." I stated. "You don't like many girls…" I concluded with a smile.

"Well, sorry for getting at least a little bit mad when they're on you like that….." She shrugged. Oh, she was talking about people being on me?! Has she seen herself in a mirror lately?

"Bella, guys check you out all the time, and I have to suck it up. I mean, everyone checks you out." I said as I tightened my grip on her stone hard body. She chuckled, as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Well I'm yours forever Edward." She said with a sigh. Again the lump in my throat grew, and the worry started to return once again.

Would I really be able to stay with Bella forever? She can't control her bloodlust 24/7 and I'm going to age really soon. She can't possibly be expecting me to stay seventeen forever. Has she even thought about this yet? There is another way for me to stay seventeen forever, and at this point I'm even considering it, and I really don't want to. I don't want to think about it. I don't think I want that path….but what other way is there? Bella seemed to notice my stiffness.

"Edward?" She asked with worry.

"Yea?" I whispered. My voice was lost as I thought more and more about the options.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly. I nodded my head.

"Of course." I shrugged. She pursed her lips but dropped the subject nonetheless. I knew it was only a matter of time before she asked me once more.

"Have you talked to your father?" She asked suddenly. I groaned. "Edward, you have to." She said. I didn't know why she kept insisting on this. It wasn't that big of a deal. So I didn't talk to him in a while, and? That doesn't mean something is _really _wrong.

"Bella, there is no need to speak to him." I told her as calmly as I could.

"Yes there is." She said stubbornly. I sighed, not wanting to fight with her.

"Bella, please. I already told you…" She cut me off.

"No Edward, you have to talk to him, fix things." She insisted.

"There is nothing to fix Bella!" I almost shouted.

"Edward, yes there is! You don't talk to him, _ever, _and you practically hate him!" She retorted. I let my arm dropped from around her.

"I don't hate him…." I said in a low voice. Bella shook her head.

"That's not what it looks like Edward." She said softly, as she caressed my cheek. Maybe she was right. Maybe it was time to talk to my dearest father. I pursed my lips, as I looked at Bella, her topaz eyes boring into mine. There was no way to resist that.

"Fine." I said stubbornly. She smiled triumphantly and gave me a peck on the lips. I froze on the spot as my eyes closed and my insides melted from her touch. Her lips lingered on mine for a while, as my fingers went to her hair, slowly smoothing it like silk under my fingertips. It was a chaste kiss, but enough to drive me insane. She smiled.

"Edward….." She mumbled. I smiled back. "I think we should leave now, and go talk to your father…" She said quietly. I frowned. She was persistent.

"Why?" I asked.

"Alice is on her way." She explained as her fingertips traced my lips. When she said the name 'Alice' I understood. It was either stay, and get forced to watch Bella get a make over, or leave and talk to my dad…….I knew the make over would upset Bella, so I decided on my dad.

"Let's go." Bella whispered as she took my hand in hers. I nodded and followed her out the door. Time to see my dad.

* * *

**Ok, thank you for reading, and please review and tell me what you think, or what you think will happen. Also, don't forget to tell me what you think about the whole Bella wrinkling her nose around Yaya thing, and what you think will happen there. OH! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE DANCE, I'll do it, you just name it. THANK YOU! REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHOCOLATE KISS ON TOP!**


	22. Dancing in the dark

**I'm so sorry for taking long people. I have been working on my last story which I finally finished, and it's uploaded and complete, and I've been working on a side project too, called 'The Wedding'. Which is also up, but not finished. Alright, I have a feeling you might enjoy this chapter...lol. Here are a couple things to say real quick. **

**-sweetXsunshine: You're idea is AMAZING! And it was kind of what I had planned, but I still want to keep the concept of the story just a little...so yea, but I loved your idea, it would have gone perfect. lol. **

-**Is Yaya a werewolf? My answer: ... **

**so on with the story... lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own Yaya the character and Millie, and Dougie and Billy. HAHA! I GET THEM TO MYSELF! lol. **

* * *

"Dad?" I called as soon as my feet touched the marbled flooring of the foyer. I strode over towards my father's office hoping deep in me that he wasn't present. Of course, to my dismay, there he sat, a crazy look in his eye, and his head resting in the palms of his hands, as his desk was surrounded by sheets of papers.

"Dad?" I repeated as I leaned against the door frame. His head snapped up as he looked at me, his eyes a bit glaze. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were sleeping." I mumbled. My dad smiled.

"No, no. I'm glad you woke me up." He said with a smile. "What's wrong Edward?" He asked as he straightened up.

I didn't know where to begin. I didn't even know what was wrong myself. I guess it was just ever since my mother's death, we've been distant. He has been distant. Maybe that's the problem. Maybe it's what bothers me….either way I had to get it out, Bella requested it.

"Um….dad I think we should talk…" I started. He pointed his hand to one of the seats, for me to sit.

"About?" He asked, looking curious. I cleared my throat as I took a seat.

"About us dad…..we don't…." I trailed off, not sure how to put it. My dad chuckled.

"Click?" He finished for me. I nodded my head uneasily. I didn't know what other direction to take the conversation. "Yes, I've noticed……I just didn't know what to say." He shrugged.

"Dad that's the thing, you don't say anything. You have no part in my life whatsoever, it's like you disappeared from the face of the earth." I said a bit louder than necessary. My dad hung his head with a deep sigh.

"Edward, you don't let me in your life." He stated. I didn't know what to say to that, as I realized that he was being honest.

"Well, maybe we need to catch up…bond more, like when I was little." I suggested. My dad smiled slightly.

"I would like that." He said softly. I smiled with a shrug. Well, that takes cares of things I suppose. "We've been separated for so long, when we're really just feet away from each other." My father noted with a smile. I chuckled.

"I know what you mean." I shook my head. "I guess since mom, you just left….but really didn't……" I trailed off, at the direction of the conversation. My dad looked at me with sad eyes.

"I know." He said flatly. It was silent for a couple moments before my dad spoke again. "So, what convinced you to come and talk to me?" He asked with an amused smile. I looked down slightly.

"Bella…." I mumbled, hoping he didn't hear me. To my surprise my dad laughed.

"Now I thought that would never happen." He said still laughing. I looked down at my feet.

"Yea, well…..yea." I said not really sure what else to say. My dad shook his head, still shaking with laughter.

"Edward, go and get ready, I know you have your dance." He said with an amused smile. I looked at him with pursed lips. How did he know that? "Dr. Cullen has a very interesting daughter…..a little fairy looking girl…." My dad answered my unspoken question. I nodded in understanding and stood from his chair walking out to my room.

Well, at least I got that out of the way. It was easier than I thought, fast too…..now for this _dance._

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Bella…." I said as she put more pressure on my knee. She looked up at me apologetically and looked anxiously out the window again. The moonlight glistening on her pale skin.

When she walked out today from her house, my jaw practically broke. The watery sensation in my mouth was replaced with complete dryness, as my face paled. How was it possible for someone to be so…..gorgeous? She was wearing a simple beige dress, creamy and silky against her skin. It was spaghetti strapped, with a deep V-neck and softly swishing against her body with a black bow right bellow the breast. She looked like she came out of a Greek goddess picture.

We were currently driving to the school, and ever since I picked Bella up, something has been off….she's been very anxious, and wary…it's starting to worry me.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked as I finally reached the parking lot. She looked up at me with pursed lips.

"Edward I'm fine." She assured, but her eyes were still off to me. Something was wrong.

"Bella……" I whined. She shook her head, and smiled at me, one of those, way-too-dazzling-for-her-own-damn-good smiles. I couldn't resist that, and sighed opening my door, as I went to open hers. Surprisingly she let me.

"Thank you." She said with a smile as her cold hand placed itself in mine. I smiled down at her and took her inside. When we reached inside, there were balloons, tables, lights, food, dancing, and a DJ. Bella snorted. "It's just Homecoming, it's not even the prom." She said with a roll of the eyes. I laughed at her, in which she smiled.

I looked around as I noticed Millie and Dougie in on their own little world dancing around, while Billy made his move on Jessica. Lauren was currently dancing with Tyler but as she saw me standing there with Bella she looked at me and winked. I shuddered as Bella growled beside me. I laughed at her as I led her down to the dance floor.

"Alright Ms. Cullen, let's see your moves." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She chuckled as she pressed her cool, hard body against mine. It made me feel a bit wimpy that my girlfriend was so much stronger than me, but when I looked at her topaz eyes, it all melted away and I let my feet guide us through out the dance floor. She was right. She didn't give herself enough credit. Her poise and grace was outstanding in the dance floor.

I hadn't really seen any of the Cullen's here yet, but I wasn't really looking for them. I was just looking down at Bella.

"Well Mr. Masen, you sure know how to dance." She complimented. I smiled as I dipped her down. She laughed as I bent my head and kissed her on the lips. She smiled herself happily, kissing me back, but in the middle of the kiss, she froze. I froze too in confusion to her sudden halt. I stepped back, pulling us into a standing position.

"Bella?" I asked, still confused.

"Edward, hold on." She said, as she closed her eyes. I knew what that meant. She was 'seeing' somebody or something. I stood there awkwardly.

What had happened? Is something wrong with Emmett or Alice? Did Rose attack my room? Did she set something on fire?

At the sudden possibility my heart started to speed and my breathing came in lower. Does Rosalie hate me _that_ much? Bella finally opened her eyes.

"Edward," She started. I looked at her anxiously. What happened?! "Edward, I need you to stay here with Dougie and the rest. Please, I beg you do not, I repeat, _do not_ follow me." She pleaded. I stared at her confused.

"Bella we just got here." I said. What in the world is going on?

"I know. I'm so sorry. Edward just please, listen to me this once." She begged. I shook my head. There was no way in hell that I was leaving her if I didn't know what was going on.

"Bella what is going on?!" I demanded. She looked toward the door, where I could see Alice's little figure popping through it.

"Edward, listen to me, I have to go. We have some……visitors. They're not bad, just around the area. We as the coven of Forks, claim this as our territory, and we wouldn't want any….._accidents_." She flinched at the word. "We just have to welcome them." Bella explained. I shook my head.

There were others of her kind here? There was no way I was letting her go. What if she got hurt? Well really the possibility of that happening with Emmett and the others there was a lost thought. Not to mention the fact that Bella can take care of herself just fine. I sighed finally agreeing.

"Fine." I mumbled. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said giving me a quick, but firm kiss. "Stay here." She warned as she sprang for the door.

The adrenaline in my veins didn't fade. I was scared, and hopeless. When would she get back? What if she didn't? I shook my head as I sat down on a chair. Time to wait.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**B.P.O.V (Because you all asked for it) :)**

I felt my muscles coil like a spring as I jumped on Alice's heels, racing right after her as she led the way to Carlisle. It wasn't right for me to leave Edward there.

My dead heart fluttered at his name. Never before had I felt this way about anyone. It was so wrong. The way my throat burned for his blood, like when he was near, it was just nerving. I couldn't take it, the want for his blood, and for….him. The whole situation in general.

He didn't really accept the concept of danger when it came to me. That's what worried me. He didn't understand the strength that ran through my body, and the power that I had in myself. He didn't understand the venom that flowed freely in my mouth like the saliva that flowed in his.

He didn't understand the effect he had on me, both in human and immortal instincts. He didn't understand period. He's seen me punch stuff, and he's run in my arms, but he hasn't fully seen me yet. That's what bothers me, what worries me.

I might lose him after all, if and when he realizes that I truly am something to be afraid of. I am not disgusted with what we are. I know what I am and I embrace it to an extent. I don't want him thinking that I am just a normal girl because in truth, I'm not even a woman. I am a female, but a woman is the female for of a human species, which is something that isn't an acception when it comes to me.

I couldn't live with myself if I hurt him. But the thought of the blood that runs under that flawlessly smooth skin of his…..it makes my mouth water even now.

I didn't know I could fall for a human. If someone would have told me that it was a possibility just weeks ago, I would have scoffed in their face. But it was a possibility. It happened, and it happened to me.

"Bella, where are they?" Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I asked. Alice scowled.

"Bella! Where are they now?!" She practically shouted. I understood then and stopped on my tracks, as I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. Behind my pitch black lids, the pictures started to form, fogging my eyesight. I let them rush into my mind, like rushing through a magazine. Finally the picture cleared, and I could see them perfectly. They were on their way to the clearing. I opened my eyes.

"Their on their way to the clearing." I told Alice. She nodded and we sprang again, running.

"You actually left Edward there?" Alice asked with a smirk. I glared at her. "You know he's going to be one of us." She said quietly. I stopped in my tracks and stared at her.

"Don't say that Alice!" I said fiercely. She looked at me untroubled.

"Bella, you can't escape the future. I see it all the time. He's going to be one of us, and you know that your ecstatic about it. Don't act like you haven't thought about the future. What? You're going to stay with him forever at seventeen while he becomes old? He's going to be your sugar daddy?! Bella that's not going to happen! You're seventeen! If he reaches just twenty one, it's already breaking the law." Alice scowled. I looked down, afraid to admit she was right.

"Since when do we care about laws?" I mumbled. Alice sighed.

"Bella," She started but I cut her off.

"Alice, do you even think he'll want to be one of us? What if he's repulse with the idea?! Then what?! Then I'll lose him?! Have you thought about _that_ Alice?! Huh?!" I yelled at her face, the anger flowing freely in my veins. I really rather have Edward as a sugar daddy then not have him at all. And in truth...I did want to change him, but for me. At the same time I didn't want to, but part of me, the selfish side, knew that if he asked me to change him, I would. Probably, maybe, even without a second thought.

But as I heard the explanation, the truth of my own words, I felt my heart tug. Just the thought of losing Edward like that, made me clutch at my dead heart. It was too much pain if I'd ever have to let him go...

Alice looked at me sympathetically, feeling pity for my situation.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't think of it that way...I guess I should have. You're right. Maybe we should just..." She looked down, lost herself. "Let's wait and see how it turns out. Right now we'll have to deal with these three nomads." Alice suggested. I nodded my head.

"Hey Alice, it will just be a welcome, and then they leave right?" I asked, Edward coming to mind. I don't think he would let me protect him, what, with his, 'I'm man, you woman' style, and his chivalry I don't think I'd be able to even lay a punch without Edward trying to save me. I was hoping greatly that these three new ones could just leave and I could spend the rest of the night with Edward. I was even planning on having an outing tomorrow. Alice says there will be the perfect storm, and that means baseball time. Maybe I'll ask later if we can play tomorrow. I would love to see Edward's reaction.

"Yes. They will leave immediately." Alice assured. I nodded my head with a sigh of relief. Edward would be fine. But at the same time, I couldn't help but get that feeling of intuition, telling me something was going to go horribly wrong. I shook my head pushing that aside.

"Let's go." With that we ran towards our destination.

* * *

**TA-DA! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! :) I know you're glad I put _some_ Bella POV in there. lol. It's kind of a view of being in her head at the moment, but like I said...kind of. **


	23. Baseball for Vampires Cullens vs Nomads

**Alright I know what you're thinking..."What the hell took so long?" Well I'm soooooooo sorry! I've just been working on my other story, and the sequel...and now I'm doing beta...and just...ugh. I'm sorry people. lol. Well here it finally is, I hope I don't disappoint, I've been working on it since I think yesterday or the day before, so I'm very very very sorry people. I just needed to post something up, and yeah...**

**By the way, I'm doing Beta for a story called "Evolution" I don't know if it was posted up yet, but you should check it out, because it's awesome, the writer is really good, and I'm surprised she even needs a beta. Oh well. Here's the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

"Come on Edward! It's the only way! Do you want me to bring Emmett out?" Bella asked, batting her eyelashes. I felt my breath hitch at the sight. She smirked. "Well?"

I thought about it. The options were quiet simple, either Bella picked me up in her arms, and ran with me, carefully, and lovingly, or Emmett swung me over his shoulder, ran, and made me puke just to make fun of my human traits…..I choose Emmett.

"Bella…." I started whining. She shook her head.

Truth be told, I was too stubborn to let my own _girlfriend_ carry me around. I mean seriously! That makes me such a wussy. Yet, Bella can carry a car, one handed… ugh.

"Come on. We can't be late, and if you don't choose now, I will pick you up and run." She warned. I looked at her disbelieving.

"You're going to pick me up regardless." I accused. She smiled.

"Yep. So swallow your pride up, and agree, or go forcefully and admit defeat." She said triumphantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll let you." I sighed. She smiled before running to my side, in a blink of an eye, I was in her arms, and my eyes were closed shut, feeling the wind as it passed by me, and the different colors zoomed by.

Yesterday had been the dance. Bella appeared just in time before Lauren and Jessica took me out to dance. It was a relief to say the least. Bella had gone home with me, and the whole time she avoided and conversation that had to do with the past events. I didn't really know what was going on, and I chose not to ask….until I was falling asleep.

"Edward, it's nothing." She had said.

"Bella, you left me at the dance, it has to be something." I contradicted. She had sighed until she finally admitted that there were some new cult of vampires….you know the usual. I decided to fall asleep after that, and not bring the subject back.

"We're here." She said, as the wind stopped abruptly. I opened my eyes, to finally see that we were indeed finally there. The clearing was huge, full of grass, as everyone stood around, miles away from each other. I was interested to see exactly how this would all work out. I wanted to know how they would play.

"You ready to be amazed?" Bella asked, tightening her grip on my hand. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I want to know exactly how vampires play baseball." I laughed. She grinned at me before placing a kiss on my cheek. I sighed happily, before we walked forward. Rosalie glared at Bella, before glaring at me. She turned her back to us, and zoomed her way to the pitching position. I sighed.

"I'm going to play, you can go sit next to Esme by the rock." Bella suggested. I nodded before bending down and giving her a peck, carefully. She smiled against my lips, and then in a second she was gone, and Esme was by my side instead.

I watched Bella as she prepared herself, running from one side to the other. Suddenly, Alice nodded, and they all got into position.

"Let's go dear." Esme said suddenly. I smiled and followed her to the rock. We sat down, and she sat hesitantly close to me, since the rock allowed only limited space. It's like she was scared of me being repulsed. But I was used to it, and actually found it comforting….normal.

"Why do you need thunder?" I asked. Just then the thunder made it's presence announced, and Rosalie threw the ball, letting Bella bat it. The ball went by so fast that I wasn't sure it was even there, and the way her body moved…it looked more like a dance rather than a game. The sound the bat and ball made in contact also explained exactly why they needed thunder. To be less conspicuous. I stared at Bella in awe, my jaw probably to the floor. I heard Esme chuckle next to me.

"She's a wonder huh?" Esme asked. I nodded, unsure what to say to the mother of my girlfriend. "It's always a pleasure having her around….for years she walked around so lonely without a partner…that's why I'm glad she found you." Esme said turning to me. I smiled, relieved at her compliment.

"She's seems happy." She noted. I grinned.

"I hope I am making her happy." I shrugged, looking back at her. I felt as my eyes tried to keep up with her movements. I watched as she ran past Emmett, him tackling her to the floor, but she moved up in the air, like a jump, as she leaped right past him, looking more and more like ballerina every time.

"You love her." Esme stated. I turned my head to look at her.

"Of course." I said seriously. "I feel like it should be stamped in my forehead….I mean is it that obvious?" I joked. She laughed along with me.

"Yes, it should be written on your forehead." She said teasingly. "That's good though."

"As long as she wants me….I'm here." I stated simply. Esme's eyes smoldered, as she smiled. I smiled back before turning my attention back to Bella.

"Out!" Esme yelled suddenly. I didn't know what she was talking about because I couldn't exactly see where everyone was.

Suddenly Bella was in front of me, placing her small cold hands on my thighs.

"What do you think?" She asked, excitement clear in her eyes. I smiled.

"I'll never be bored at another baseball game again." I joked. She laughed freely, making Esme's eyes sparkle. She pecked me once before turning back around to the playing field. I watched after her.

"Batter up!" Esme called as Rosalie moved up to bat. She grabbed the bat firmly in her hands, and I watched as Jasper got ready to pitch.

The ball went by fast again. Too fast, and Rosalie hit it with the bat, again way too fast. I sighed. This was making my eyes hurt.

Emmett laughed as he hit the ball with his bat, making it hit the ball with just as much force. The ball again seemed to fly as Alice ran her way to the ball. Her usual dancing, strut turning into a fierce dance. I watched amazed as Bella ran to home base, as Emmett made his way round too. It was so weird to witness. Just how it went from a pretty walk to so fierce. She winked my way when she stopped in front of me for a moment.

I grinned at her before she ran back to place.

"Stop flirting Bella!" Emmett complained. She rolled her eyes.

I watched as they all continued playing, even Rosalie being tougher than I expected. Carlisle was the same way. His usual gentle walk was just as ferocious as the rest. It looked so free….I wanted to try it. Instead of being carried, I wanted to carry myself. Wondering how it would be like…..

Suddenly just as Alice was about to catch the ball, her head snapped up, making Bella stop running and look up as well. They both seemed to blank out, and Esme froze next to me. I looked around confused as Bella's face became sudden horror and she turned her attention towards me. They all looked my way as well.

"I thought you said they would leave!" Bella hissed at Alice. Alice shook her head.

"They were just leaving! They heard us playing!" Alice yelled. It suddenly dawned on me.

The visitors….they were coming here….now…..where I was. I gulped making Bella run to my side.

"Can't you just take Edward with you Bella?" Esme asked. Bella shook her head.

"We'd collide with them either way. We have only two minutes." She explained. Everyone stiffened.

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe we can talk to them again. The leader was pretty nice." Carlisle suggested. Emmett snorted.

"Or we could just whoop their butts and get it over with!" He contradicted. All the while I just sat there. What could I do? What if they hurt Bella? I took slow and steady breaths as everyone ran around the clearing for a moment.

"Bella they're coming!" Alice hissed. Bella nodded, before running over to me. I blinked as my eyes refocused and took in her glorious face. Whoa. _Gorgeous._

"Edward, I know I might way a lot, but please don't squirm." She pleaded. I looked at her confused. She answered my unspoken question, by plopping herself right on my lap.

"30 seconds." Alice hissed. I felt as my heart accelerated. What the hell was going on? Bella turned to look at me for a moment, before playing with my hair quickly. She grabbed my arms wrapping them around her waist. "That's good." Alice said.

"Edward, please don't get nervous. Try and control your heart rate. I beg you. Oh, and another thing, keep your eyes down as much as you can. They're a much too bright green, they'll notice….and take even breaths….relax, and-" But she froze mid-sentence, her gaze going to the other side of the clearing, about a mile or two away…I really couldn't tell at the moment.

I stopped breathing completely, feeling my heart accelerate. Bella grabbed my hand, trying to calm me down. I was still completely lost as to what was going on.

"Welcome." Carlisle called out. That's when I saw them. The three stepped out. Two male and one female. All looking wild, and with bright red eyes, sending shivers down my spine. Bella squeezed my hand. These were the three. There was a man with blonde hair, in a pony tail, another with dreads, and the female with bright red hair. I stared at them, but quickly looked down, trying to calm myself, and not make eye contact like Bella had said.

"Carlisle." The leader spoke with a French accent.

"Laurent, James, Victoria…..nice to see you again." Carlisle spoke calmly, but we all knew that calm was the last thing he felt.

"We were heading home when we heard a game." The one named Laurent said. I wanted to look up so bad, but decided against it, following Bella's good judgment.

"Ah, yes, well as you can see, we are just finishing up. Are you to continue with your run home? Or will you come with us?" Carlisle asked. Bella kept her eyes fierce on them, from what I could see. What, with me staring down at her shoulder….I could barely see at all. All I knew was that Emmett and Jasper were up front standing next to Carlisle, as Esme and Rosalie stood a couple yards behind them, Alice right after them, and then me and Bella on the rock.

"Yes, actually, we were just going for a hunt down Seattle." Laurent said. Then it all clicked. I now knew why they were so apprehensive about the whole situation. These weren't vegetarian vampires….they ate humans. The red eyes said it all. And like a magic word, I looked up to meet the red eyes of James. Our eyes locked, and I wanted to look away so bad. I could see the murder in his stare, as his eyes widened a bit, probably realizing what my green ones meant. I was human.

I heard Bella gasp, as I trembled just at the sight of his eyes. Bella suddenly growled as she jumped off of me, taking guard.

"Bella no!" I hissed as I grabbed her arm. She turned to look at me, before giving an icy glare to James.

"He's human." Laurent said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at me, even the wild cat like girl.

"Yes, and with us." Carlisle said. Laurent looked at him shocked.

"But…but…" Laurent stuttered. "He knows! He must know!"

"Yes, he does." Carlisle said calmly, but I could see the tense air from everyone. I felt as the calm waves hit my system and I knew it was Jasper.

"You know that's against the rules. What are you to do with him?" Laurent asked stealing glances at me. The whole time I held onto Bella's strong and stony arm, keeping my gaze away from the blonde man named James.

I was at a point where my heart couldn't settle, and I couldn't really register what was happening.

"We aren't going to do anything." Carlisle stated flatly.

"Why?" Laurent asked. I felt as Bella placed her hand on mine, turning to give me a sad, worried smile. I looked at her topaz eyes, trying to read, to figure out what was wrong.

"Because they're in love." James snorted suddenly. We all turned to look at him, and I could see Emmett's muscles as they flexed. "Pathetic." He spat.

"I think it's time for us to go." Bella said coldly. Carlisle nodded. She didn't wait to hear what he had to say. She grabbed me walking with me to back to the trail along with Emmett, and Alice by our sides. I held onto her hand, as she took deep breaths, letting herself calm down. All the while, I walked in shock, still not believe what I was seeing.

"He's going to follow us." Alice said suddenly, worry clear in her voice. Bella turned to look at her.

"What?" Bella asked, her eyes wide.

"He's on the hunt."

* * *

**REVIEW please.  
**


	24. I don't know how but we're safe in Texas

**I am so sorry that I took like months to finish this chapter, it just wasn't right, and hopefully you don't hate me, and hopefully this didn't suck. lol.

* * *

**

"What do you mean he's on the hunt?!" I screeched. This couldn't be happening. I put Edward in danger. It's all my fault. This was all because of me. Why did I bring him here? Weren't they supposed to be gone?

My mind shifted through different possibilities, and ways to hide Edward, all in seconds. I finally looked up at Alice. Her eyes were glazed over, as Emmett disappeared into the forest.

"I'm sorry. So sorry Edward." I whispered to him. He looked pale, his eyes wide, as the shock was seeping in. I didn't even feel the tightness in my throat. I was too filled with worry and fear, to feel the aching burn. I put my hand out to him, the warmness inviting me in.

"Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Rose are still with James and them." Emmett said, rushing in from the bushes. I could hear their voices. They were low, fast whispers. I shook my head, grabbing Edward up in my arms, bridal style and running. Alice and Emmett were quick behind, once Alice snapped out of her vision.

I had no clue what I was going to do. What do you do when someone is after the love of your life? Maybe we could just fight him off. I took deep shallow breaths, something I've never had to do before. I landed right in front of the jeep, putting Edward down.

"Bella, what's going to happen?" His smooth voice was stern. He wasn't even scared! I looked at his eyes, taking comfort in the fact that there was worry in them. At least he's worried about his own life. Good. He has some sense.

"I don't know Edward. Don't worry. I will do whatever it takes to protect you." I promised, laying my hand on his cheek. He scoffed, before placing his hand on mine.

"I'm worried about you." He said, making my eyes widen for a second. "What does he want? I'll give it to him, as long as he leaves you alone." Edward said determined. I closed my eyes, removing my hand from his cheek.

"Edward Anthony Masen." I said slowly, menacingly. "This isn't about me." I said finally opening my eyes. "He wants you Edward….I mean, your blood." I said, my own lips shaking just at the thought.

"Oh." Realization hit his face, and I could finally see the fear in his eyes.

"I don't know if you've noticed Bella, but that James is on the flipping hunt." Emmett hissed. I snapped my neck towards him.

"I know!" I all but yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Emmett asked.

"He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants." Alice said suddenly. "We'd have to kill him."

**E.P.O.V**

I didn't know what to think of it. I was scared to death. This was all over. I knew coming into this that a relationship with Bella was going to be hard. But I didn't care. I love her. But at the same time, it's times like these that I wonder why I'm such an idiot. Bella could get hurt, all to save my life.

"Guys, we should go." Bella said suddenly. Her eyes became focused again, only to be placed with fear. "Run!" She screeched, grabbing me forcefully and running to the jeep. I was strapped in immediately.

"What's going on?!" I yelled. Emmett was sitting in the front next to Bella, as she cranked the engine and drove off at a speed that I haven't seen her reach yet. Alice sat next to me, whispering something into her cell phone. It all felt so surreal. It was happening so fast, right before my very own eyes.

"Bella!" I yelled once more.

"Edward, he's not going to stop!" She yelled back, glancing at me. "They're coming after us! It's not him that wants you anymore. It's his girlfriend! She wants you Edward. He's in it for her!" Bella yelled. I heard a growl escape Emmett. "We made the game more interesting! I saw them. They were running. Laurent left them, but they stayed! I heard her Edward!" Bella screeched hysterically. I gulped, the fear strong in my stomach, making me feel like I had one hundred pounds on my shoulders.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Bella punched the window, the glass shattering.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled. "This is my car!"

"Sorry." She said flatly. Her brow furrowing as she looked forward, deep in thought. Alice finally looked up, hanging up on the phone.

"We have to take him home. Get him to grab his stuff." She started saying. She then started talking quickly, lowly, so that I couldn't hear. I felt aggravated. I had as much right to know as they did. This was my life on the line too. I looked out the window. This couldn't be for real. What did they want with me? Why me? "Edward," I heard Alice call. I turned my head to look at her.

"What?"

"You're going to go into your house, and grab your stuff. Leave the rest to us." Alice said. All I could do was nod and look forward at Bella, her eyes focused on the road. I sighed, the nerves eating my stomach.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"If anything happens to you…" Bella started saying, as I threw stuff into my bag. She was quicker, and in a second the bag was closed. "We're going to Alaska." She said. That made my head snap up. What? "I'll explain in the car. Let's go." With that I was in the car soon enough.

My father was in a convention down in Seattle he was leaving to New York soon enough, around tomorrow in the morning. Alice assured he'd be fine. I still had no idea what was going on, and I could barely speak. All I could think of were the ways of me trying to fight something that could crush me in seconds.

"Edward listen to me." Bella's voice rang me out of my thoughts. "You're going to Alaska with us. There we'll hide for a while, until we can figure something out. Our friends there will protect you too." She assured.

"Will you be fine?" It was the only thing I could think and say. Her eyes softened. She was sitting next to me, Emmett and Alice in the front.

"I'll be fine Edward. Don't worry about me." She said. With that she placed her cold lips on mine. It was hard, like a goodbye, just in case. It was reassuring as well. I didn't want this to be the end, but we had so little time.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her kissing becoming so strong that it almost hurt. She pecked me a couple times before releasing me.

-:-

It was the sunny light in the window that finally managed to wake me up. The images came rushing into my head, as all the memories filled me. I groaned, moving to my side.

I didn't know where I was exactly, but I was sure there was a comfortable bed involved. I moved up, on my elbows, taking in the scene. It was a hotel room. I sighed, rubbing my face with my hand. Last night there was a huge change of plans, and Bella, Alice and I ended up taking another route, I just don't remember where we landed.

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett went hunting for James as Rosalie and Esme stayed to look for Victoria. Apparently James would find me, and save me until Victoria got the chance to snap a bite at my flesh. Ugh.

I got up from the bed, my first thought being Bella. The second thought, was, _where the hell am I?_

"Edward?" Her voice came from the door way. I looked up, as she was suddenly in my arms, her arms wrapped around my waist. I held her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"Where are we?" I asked. She sighed.

"We ended up in Texas." She smiled. "I doubt they'll find us here." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Is there any news?" I asked. She frowned. It was then that I prepared myself for the bad news.

"Emmett and Jasper caught James's trail…but lost it." She said, shifting from foot to foot. I knew right then that there was more. And I could only assume the worst.

"What…." I trailed off. Unable to finish my sentence.

"Edward, nothing happened." She said quickly, placing her cold hands on my face. "They just…." She sighed looking away. "Esme and Rosalie found Victoria's scent in your house." She finally said. I felt my eyes go wide.

"Oh god, is my dad ok?" I asked quickly. Bella nodded.

"He left before she even got a chance." She assured. I sighed, falling back on the couch. "Edward, I really am sorry." She said as she sat next to me.

I didn't want her to be sorry. I knew that this was a possibility the moment we kissed. It would be hard, but in the end it was supposed to be worth it. This was never going to be easy, and along the way it would only get harder. Maybe this was great preparation.

"This is just all happening so fast….." I said a bit breathless. She nodded, rubbing my back.

"I know…I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Would you stop apologizing?" I snapped, getting out of her reach. She stared at me with her huge topaz eyes. I winced, realizing my harsh tone, and looked away, resting my hands on my head, as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Edward I-" I cut her off.

"Bella this was bound to happen." I said. She looked down. "Please…just don't blame yourself." I begged. She finally sighed, looking up at me with a small smile. I came to sit next to her, putting my arm around her. "Can we please just enjoy this while we can?" I asked. She nodded, leaning forward to place a kiss on my lips.

It was a chaste kiss, fast and sweet. She pulled away, with a smile.

"Breakfast time." She sang.

-:-

Alice had gone all out, buying practically everything on the menu. But I didn't exactly complain. I was starving, having not eaten since yesterday morning. At the moment, we were doing what we had been doing all day.

Sitting and waiting.

It wasn't bad since I had Bella at my side, but I was pretty nervous, since I had no idea what the hell was going on. Alice hadn't been getting any visions, and Bella was keeping a close eye on them, making sure that they weren't anywhere near us.

I didn't know what to do with myself at the moment. The only thing keeping me sane was Bella's cold hand wrapped around mine. I liked Esme, and Emmett was cool, and Carlisle was so kind. They were all doing this for me. I didn't want them hurt.

I shook my head, looking around the room. It was all fake. The calm mood was obviously Jasper. Alice's blank eyes weren't her looking at the T.V, it was her trying to get a vision. And Bella wasn't just laying her head on my shoulder. She was comforting both herself and me.

I hated this.

-:-

Exactly three days and the only news that we had gotten so far were that they were all fine, and Victoria hadn't gone back to my house. They were all out of Forks by now, and I was in a desperate need of sunshine.

It was becoming hard to breathe in the room with all the nerves, but in the end I was finally able to convince Bella to let us go out. It was a rare day in Texas, for the sun was completely gone, the sky grey almost to black, and the clouds covering every inch. Eerie.

I walked down the street, looking up at the sky every few seconds as Bella's hand would squeeze my own. I smiled down at her but looked back up at the sky, then back at the street. Alice hung around us, her body crouched as she looked at her phone every few minutes. You'd think a psychic wouldn't need to check. Japer was hot on her trail.

"What do you want to do?" Bella asked, refusing to let my hand go. I shrugged, I was just happy to be out again.

"To be honest, anything sounds good." I admitted with a sheepish grin. She gave me a dazzling grin of her own, and a reassuring squeeze.

We walked a couple more minutes people staring at us, probably wondering what such a beautiful family was doing with a normal looking guy like myself.

"You want to go in here?" I asked Bella as we stopped by a little vintage looking shop. She shrugged, as we stepped in.

It was like a souvenir shop full of stereotypical Texas looking objects. Bella and I seemed to go our separate way from Alice and Jasper.

"Look at these hats Edward." Bella laughed. I laughed as we got the cowboy hats, and some cones, that were supposed to be hats.

She grabbed a lime green beret all the way at the end of the aisle, and put it on, twirling around and smiling. I grinned, watching her.

"I think this hat is better." I said throwing her a big hot dog hat. She laughed and caught it flawlessly. Those supernatural reflexes….damn.

It felt nice to just let loose and hang for once after these horrible days that we've been locked up. It made me forget about the danger for a second.

Bella grabbed a scarf, and wrapped it around her neck, grabbing some sunglasses, and another hat. I laughed. She bent her finger beckoning me to come forward. I leaned off the wall and made my way over. She leaned her back flat against the aisle wall, and I put my arms up, one hand on each side of her head, my arms blocking her from movement, though I knew she could move at any time that she wanted, and break me in the process.

She smiled as my head leaned towards hers. I could smell her, her scent was everywhere, and fogging my mind up, as I could feel her soft lips brush gently against mine. I gave her a quick peck and pulled away to see her face.

Her eyes opened slowly, and the topaz eyes were filled with desire. Desire that I would happily oblige to fill. I bent my head again, but this time pressed my lips with more pressure. Her lips immediately felt shock against mine, and her arms softly wrapped around my neck. I sighed happily as our lips moved slowly together, and my hands dropped from the wall, as my arms wrapped around her waist, crushing her to me.

Our lips moved together in a dance that we knew all too well, and I felt my heart accelerate as it happened.

"Bella, we have to go." Alice's voice rang through the aisle. And I groaned as I pulled away. Bella's eyes held aggravation.

"Why?" She asked. Alice held Jasper's hand tightly in hers.

"He found us."

* * *

**Sorry for another cliffy, but I will try extremely hard to update. I already have the last chapter done. We have like three more chapters left for this story. Actually...no, it's two more chapters....I think. lmao. Ok, well I hope you guys can forgive me. :)**


	25. The Final Kiss

**Don't hit me! **

**I know I have SO much explaining to do. **

**Well, let's start with the fact that I didn't know what to write. I didn't know what I wanted or how to finish this. **

**I really lost my mojo. **

**And then I kept getting reviews to finish, so, I sat down yesterday, and I was all like, **

**"Ok Millie. Sit yo ass down. And finish this motha Fucka." **

**And I did. **

**Not my best work, but Eh. **

**Hopefully it will be enough to satisfy you, and will make up for the lack of updates. **

**I'm REALLY SORRY!!!!!!**

**Hope you can forgive me, and hope this is good enough. **

**=D **

**OH! AND GO TO THE FORUM! LET'S CHAT. Or you can complain at me about how much this sucks...lol. **

* * *

One moment can change your life. One moment is all it takes to get from happiness to fear. One moment is all it takes to go from passionately kissing your girlfriend, to wanting to take a crap in your pants. One moment means everything.

And it took exactly one moment for Bella to register Alice's words, and one moment for her to grab me by the arm, throw me over her shoulder and run.

It took me one moment to realize that the moving patterns of black and brown was the ground.

"Bella, can you stop?" I asked slowly, dizzy.

She didn't answer. I groaned.

"Oh god Bella. Stop, I'm going to puke all over you." I said, the pit of my stomach swirling.

"Do it. I deserve it." She spat, disgusted with herself. Despite my current state of fear and motion sickness, I felt my eyes soften. She cared way too much. But I was really going to puke.

"Bella, I am very discomforted at the moment, and I hate puke so can you please stop?" I asked, still groaning. She slowed her pace, finally coming to a stop, and settling me down on the ground.

I groaned once more and put my head between my knees. Alice was already next to me patting my back, as Bella paced before me, Jasper rubbing her shoulder.

"We need to run." Bella said.

"Where are we going to go Bella?" Alice asked. I just closed my eyes, the fear making the feeling in my stomach even worse.

"I don't know." Bella sighed, putting her face in her hands.

"We need to kill him." Jasper spoke for the first time. Bella stopped her pacing to stare at him, and just at the thought of killing, I felt even queasier. Bella could get hurt.

"We can't do it alone."Bella said. Jasper snorted.

"It's two against one. Besides the female is gone." He reminded her.

"I'm not worried about us." Bella said, shaking her head. "I'm worried about Edward, he could get hurt."

"_You _could get hurt." I reminded her, with a hysterical tone. I got up to my feet, marching up to her and putting my hands on either side of her face. "Do you not understand that? You can get hurt! I'm not going to let you get hurt. Do you understand what I would do with myself if you were hurt? Do you not get it?" I asked, searching her topaz eyes, as my chest filled with rage. "I love you. Do you not get that concept at all?"

"Edward, please. We won't get hurt-"she tried to reason.

"But you could. I'm nervous enough as it is, and fuck Bella, I'm shitting in my fucking pants. So can you do me a favor? For me? Just to calm me down? Can you please stop worrying about me?" I asked. I knew I was being rough, but I wouldn't hurt her. I'd hurt myself just trying to hurt her, and even if I could hurt her, I never would.

"Alright." She sighed. I let my hands drop from her face and pecked her lips. "Alice, how is this going to work?" she asked, looking at the little pixie. She glanced at me for a brief second, then at Bella.

"We let him catch us, then we kill him."

-:-

The whole plan was simple. Carlisle and Emmett were running back to meet us, they would be here soon, and Rosalie and Esme would patrol around the area, much to Rosalie's distaste. We were currently in a small motel somewhere in Texas.

My father was gone to New York and neither James nor his female friend knew this. According to Carlisle, Laurent had come to warn them, and bid his farewells for he was sick of James's games, and was leaving the trio.

With Laurent out of the way, we only had to worry about Victoria and James. We would stay hidden, and I would be protected until they arrived, and when they did we'd let James "catch" me, and then we strike.

According to them, James wasn't anywhere near us yet. So we were good so far.

It sounds easy huh?

Then why did I feel like puking?

I sighed, my fingers tangling themselves in my hair. There was no way to explain how I felt at the moment. I was anxious….nervous….afraid….amused….furious….worried….

In the end I was just a whole pool of emotions. I took a deep breath, my eyes closing, as Bella placed her cold palm on my shoulder.

"We'll be fine." She promised.

"I need a bucket."

-:-

We'd been waiting exactly eight hours, and I hadn't gotten any sleep whatsoever. I felt that our plan was somewhat unorganized, because I mean, really think about it.

He's just going to come here, and we'll attack? It seems too……simple? Perfect? Fast?

I didn't know, but I did know that I wasn't too fond of it at all.

I was currently on the couch. Questions roaming through my head…and then suddenly a very important one came to mind.

"How is he going to find us?" I asked. Alice glanced at me quickly before looking back at Jasper.

"We put our scent all around town along with yours." She said. I sighed. They had everything thought out.

"When are Emmett and Carlisle going to get here?"

"An hour, we should leave." Alice said, hesitantly reaching for the car keys.

I shook my head, letting it loll back. I could feel Bella's fingers run gently through my hair.

"I promise we'll be ok." She said.

"Bella, why did this happen?" I asked, suddenly opening my eyes and lifting my head to stare at her. I could see her lips form an angry line, and her fingers tighten in my hair before she took her hand back, and looked away.

"Because I destroy everything I touch." She said angrily. I shook my head and grabbed her face between my fingertips, moving her face so that she could stare at me.

"No. You don't. Bella, you made this year worth living through, and I hope that you could do so for the rest of my life." I said.

She stared at me, harsh and cold, and right in the eye.

"I don't age. I can't give you a child. I move every couple years. After senior year, I'll be gone, and you'll be gone too, having your own dreams to follow. I'm not good for you Edward."

"Don't say that."

"It's the truth. I'm not. And maybe….maybe the faster we end this the better. You won't get attached, your life won't be in danger, and can move on like a real human."

"I don't want to be a normal human Bella!" I shouted suddenly, just then realizing Jasper and Alice had left. "I want to be with you."

"But you want to stay human." She stated.

I didn't reply.

"That's what I thought."

"Look, I love you. I always will. And I need to know you love me too."

"Don't be stupid. You know I do."

"Then stay."

"Edward—"

"Promise me you'll stay."

She didn't answer.

-:-

"It's hard isn't it? I mean…women."

Jasper's voice rang in my ears as he shut the door slipped into the motel bedroom. I didn't look back at him.

"Yeah, well at least you have Alice forever. She can't leave."

"Of course she can." He contradicted. "Alice could always leave…whenever she wants to. She's free."

"But she won't." I stated.

"And you think Bella will?"

I stayed silent.

"You know Edward, Bella has always been the odd one out. Beautiful, selfless and accepting. She didn't really ever…._feel _anything. She knew who she was, what she was, and that's it. She lived for us. She never really had a reason to live. Then you came along…she wouldn't leave you even if she wanted to. She couldn't."

It was silent for a couple minutes.

"You know, yesterday, I told her to promise me she'd stay…." I finally spoke. "She didn't." My voice was acid.

"Bella just doesn't want to hurt you. Think of it this way, if you were in her shoes…you were the blood sucking, cold, sparkling immortal, and Bella was the one getting attacked by James, wouldn't you feel the same way she does? If you loved her more than you loved yourself, wouldn't you want to save her from the one thing that could kill her? Even if that one thing was you?" he asked, his voice cool and warm.

"Yeah, but I'm not the vampire now am I?" I shot back.

"You're right, she is. And she's more selfless than anyone I've ever known. She'll cause herself pain just to save you. You have to understand her." He said. "she's new to this whole love thing."

I sighed. I needed to get my mind off of this.

"Where's Emmett and Carlisle?"

"Alice and Bella left to the airport to pick them up half fifteen minutes ago." He said.

I nodded.

Suddenly, in the silence between the two of us, I felt my stomach grumble. He heard it.

"You want something to eat?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright, I'll drive down real quick and get you something." He said, before disappearing from my very eyesight.

I sighed.

The dumb and crumpled motel had no food service. The snack machines were empty, and the only bathroom didn't even flush correctly. The only actual employee wasn't even here today so there was no one to talk to about the green muck coming out of the shower. The motel was completely deserted besides us.

Well now me.

I rubbed my eyes, falling back against the comforter.

I was alone.

I closed my eyes, really thinking back on everything that Jasper had said.

I loved Bella. Couldn't she see that? Couldn't she see exactly how much I loved her? Why was it so hard just to promise to stay?

I can't even imagine life without her at this point. Who would I hang out with at lunch? Who would come at night to sleep with me? Who would hold my hand? Who would kiss me in the morning? Who would carry me to the meadow? No one.

Because I didn't want anyone else to do any of that. I didn't want anyone else at all.

I wanted her.

Didn't she want me?

But then I started thinking...for us to stay together forever...she'd have to be human. And that's impossible.

But...if she'd stay immortal...I would have to be a vampire too.

As I was getting real deep into thought, I heard a door knock. My brows furrowed as I opened my eyes.

Either Jasper is really fast, or that's Alice and Bella. Why would they knock?

I figured it was probably someone from the main office, finally here.

I guess I wasn't alone.

I lifted from the comfortable bed before reaching the door.

As I opened the door, my eyes meeting with a pair of red ones, I felt my fingers ice to the doorknob.

The blood rushing from my face.

No, no. No! This was not happening!

"Hello. Edward right?"

I couldn't move my face. Couldn't even believe this was going on.

"I don't think we formally introduced ourselves. I'm James." His smile was sinister, etched across his face. "Oh…Bella isn't here? And you're all alone. How convenient."

His hand wrapped around my throat, and my hands immediately went to grab his icy ones to push him off me, but his grip was much too strong.

I gasped for air, my mind going through incoherent thoughts, and the sweat prickling from my forehead.

He breathed in the air around him.

"You smell great. Victoria will love it."

I didn't want to die.

I sunk my stubby nails into his skin, but it was no use, I probably just bruised my fingertips trying.

He then threw me, my body falling back on the floor as I gripped my throat, and gasped for air.

He shut the door behind him, bending down to the floor to look at me.

"Why does Bella love you so much?" he wondered out loud. "A human? You are no good for her. She could do so much better. I wonder why she doesn't." he laughed.

"Shut up!" I shouted, my voice strained. This guy could try to kill me, drink my blood, mock me, but he could not qustion Bella's love for me...especially when I wasn't as of it myself. I gasped again, the blood finally coming to my face, my circulation flowing once more. "She loves me."

"She loves your blood you idiot."

I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. I'll do her the favor of ridding you. Do you by any chance have a jar or a bowl I can put your blood in for Victoria?"

My eyes widened and I started backing away, slipping on the floor as I crawled towards the bedroom door.

His feet suddenly stood before my face as he grabbed me by my hair.

I croaked out in pain.

"Where are you going?"

My hands searched, looking for any object that I could hit him with as he crouched down to eye level with me.

I found a ceramic pot, old dirty and dusty. I grabbed it firmly in my hand, and with all the strength I could muster, I slowly lifted it up, the heavy pot shaking in my hand as I smashed it right into his head.

His hands let me go in a moment of shock, and I took my chance to get to my feet and run towards the bedroom.

I locked the door behind me, knowing it was useless and stupid to do so.

I could hear his mocking laughter from the other side of the door.

"Come on Edward, locking a door from a vampire? Are you serious? I thought you'd have a better plan."

I did have a plan. We had a great plan. He would find me, they would kill him.

What the fuck happened to that plan?

How'd he get in here?

How did he find me?

Where the fuck was Bella?!

I looked around me, my eyes locking with the window, I ran towards it, trying to find any way to open it, but the hinges were stuck.

"Fuck!" I shouted in frustration. The panic was driving me mad. I needed to get out somehow. I had to try. I had to run.

"Open up Edward."

Before I could even think, the door was broken off, and he had a fist full of my shirt, throwing me to the bedroom wall.

I could screamed in pain as I felt my head slam hard against a glass frame. I could hear the cracks and, feel as the breath was taken out of my body with the harsh force.

I could smell the blood, feel it as it dripped down to the nape of my neck.

"You dumb, insolent little child." He mocked. "You thought that I would never find you?" he laughed. "Please, I knew where you were. I was waiting, just around the corner, waiting for the right moment to strike. You're beautiful Bella and her sister Alice didn't see that one coming. They lost interest in me as soon as they figured out a little 'plan'." He howled in laughter.

"After I'm done with you, I'll give you to Victoria, and then I'll finish your Bella too."

I spat at him.

Stupid, and immature, but the only thing I could think to do. It was an insitinct. He was disgusting.

"Leave Bella out of this!" I shouted, my voice shaking but strong and firm.

I watched as my own saliva slid down his pale face, his eyes burning with fire and hatred as he snapped his teeth together.

The fear grew deeper in my stomach and my eyes widened.

Fuck. I shouldn't have done that!

He grabbed me by the arm, squeezing it hard and throwing me across the room.

I yelled in pain as I heard the crack from my bones. The pain was strong, fierce and sharp.

My eyes shut closed, and I could barely move.

In my head, I saw flashes of my mother, smiling at me, her green eyes sparkling. Then I saw flashes of my father, kissing her cheek.

Finally I saw a flash of Bella. Her beautiful face, loving eyes.....I saw her clearly, and perfectly.

I could feel my chest heaving up and down, as my head spinned, the pain from both my arm and my head joining together.

"You fuc--"

Before any other word could leave his mouth, a growl, an angry loud, scary growl broke through the air.

I felt more panic seep into me, fear rising from the pit of my stomach.

And then she jumped on his back, her teeth sinking into his neck and ripping out furociously. James screamed in pain, and my eyes grew as I realized that the beautiful lips ripping James apart belonged to Bella.

My beautiful Bella.

And my eyes widened....in fear.

Not in fear of her getting hurt.

But fear of her. I was _scared_ of her.

She started ripping him apart with her teeth, her lips in an angry form, and her eyes full of piercing hatred.

And then I started feeling relieved that she was here with me, and I knew for a fact I still loved her, even if she looked like a beautiful monster right now.

James screeched in pain and he reached behind him, grabbing Bella by the neck, and pushing her forward, making her fall on the floor. She got up immediatley, as James gripped the side of his neck, his eyes burning holes in Bella's face.

"I will kill you, and then him." he spat.

She growled, a terrifying growl.

"Don't even dare."

And with that she lunged at him, her legs wrapping around his waist, her nails clawing into his neck as she bent her head and bit another piece off. He lunged her off him, throwing her against the wall, making a hole appear as she flew right through it.

"Bella!"

The panic and fear seeped in again, but it wasn't for me, it was for her.

I was scared I would lose her.

And then the pain in my head started to sting worse than before, and I could feel the blood prickling down my neck. And it hurt so much, and my vision was becoming blurry.

I closed my eyes, and crawled away to a far corner, putting pressure on my head, trying to stop the blood.

"Bella!" The distinct voice of Emmett broke through the air.

I opened my eyes and saw a blurry version of Emmett as he grabbed James by the arms, and Bella climbed up on James, her hands wrapping around his neck before she twisted it, ripping his head right off.

My eyes widened at how animalistic she was acting.

It was something straight off a horror film.

The worst part?

It was real.

Emmett growled and ripped James's arm right off.

"Bella go get Edward!" Emmett yelled.

She hopped off James, and the rest was a mystery for I had closed my eyes.

"Oh god." I heard her whisper, her cold fingertips pressing to my wrist, and pressing to my temples. "Carlisle!" she screamed, panic lacing her words.

I groaned.

"I....I love you." I whispered.

"Edward, stay with me!" she screamed.

From afar I could smell smoke, and I was too much in pain to care.

"Carlisle!" Bella screamed again, the sound piercing.

My arm was hurting just as bad as my head, and the smell of the blood was making me dizzy.

"Oh Jesus." Was the last thing I heard.

-:-

There was a beeping noise, and it was really starting to aggravate me.

Besides the noise, the lights making the insides of my lids a bright red were just as irritating.

The next thing was the smell. It smelled too clean....too...blank. I didn't know how to explain it.

I didn't smell blood.

My eyes flashed opened, and I blinked a couple times, the first thought coming to mind being Bella.

"Bella?" I called out. "Bella?"

"It's ok Edward." My father's voice suddenly came from my left, and I turned quickly, only to find that just that movement hurt. I winced.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's downstairs with her father. I told her to go get some rest. She hasn't left your side."

I almost snorted at the thought of Bella sleeping.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Kind of...everything is a bit sore....what happened?"

"Well....it seems that while I was away, you decided to do a little adventuring...I mean motorcycles? Really Edward? How more irresponsable can you get?"

I stayed quiet, unsure of what he was talking about.

"I was so worried about you." he added. I closed my eyes.

"What's the damage done?"

"Well...you broke your arm, your spine is extremely injured, and you had to get eleven stitches on your head. You're covered in bruises." He said, professionally, his voice calm and cold as if I was just another patient.

I swallowed.

"Yeah...sounds like a motorcycle accident." I muttered.

My mind was flipping through images of James, and Bella killing him. I winced just at the thought.

"Does it hurt? I'll call the nurse for pain killers..."

"No, I want to see Bella first." I said, my voice suddenly full of anxiety. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I'll go get her....and son?" he called as his hand wrapped around the doorknob. "I love you."

I smiled. "I...love you too dad."

With that he walked out the door, and I closed my eyes, questions swirmming through my head, and my heart racing.

Where was James?

How did I end up here?

Bella?

Mortorcycles?

When did my dad get back?

How long was I out?

Bella?

"Edward?"

My eyes snapped open, and I tried sitting up, ignoring the pain it brought to me.

"Bella." I sighed out.

She appeared at the side of the bed, her hands covering mine.

"I'm so sorry I left you there." She said. "It seems no matter what I do, I still end up hurting you. If I'm with you, I put you in danger, and if I leave you, danger finds you. If I had left for good...you'd have been dead." Her eyes were pitch black. She hadn't fed yet.

I placed my palm on her cheek, only then realizing the cast I was wearing.

"It's not your fault." I whispered.

"Yes it is." She said fiercly. I sighed.

"Kiss me." I whispered.

"What?" she asked, bewildered.

"Kiss me." I repeated.

Confused, she got up nonetheless and bent down so her lips could meet mine.

I sighed into her mouth, feeling right at home again, like if everything was going to be fine. Like the world was whole again.

My heart fluttered quickly, and I could hear the beeping increase.

She pecked me once more before moving back.

"Did you feel it?" I asked. She sighed, looking down.

"Did you?" I asked again, more harshly. I had to know if she did.

"Of course I did." she finally said.

"Good. Now you know that we're meant to be. Only you give me that feeling, and only I give you that feeling."

"I already knew that."

"Then don't think about leaving."

She sighed, sitting back down on the chair right next to the bed.

"I don't want to leave."

"You're not going to."

"I don't want to leave Edward. But...you have to understand the position we're in."

"I understand just fine. And I can live with it. Can't you?"

"Technically, I'm not alive."

"Bella."

"I'm sorry, the point is, we don't know what will happen."

"Really? Cause I do. You and I. Happy together. Forever."

"You're wrong Edward. I'll be alive forever. You won't. And by the time you're 90 something, and you die, I will be the one living forever, only remembering you."

I pursed my lips.

"I'm sorry, it's not about me. I'm just...I'm trying to make you see that either way we both lose here."

"So you're saying we should just break up and forget we ever happened?" I asked fiercly. She closed her eyes and shook her head, pressing her fingers to her temples.

"God. No Edward. No. I don't know what the hell to do here." she sighed. Finally her eyes opened, and they were so sad. So, so sad. "We both know there's only one way for us to work."

And god did I know that way. I just didn't want to admit it. I looked away.

"I don't want you to leave me." I said. I turned my head to look at her, ignoring the pain. "You can't leave me."

"I don't want to." she whispered.

"Then promise that you won't." I demanded.

She paused, hesitant on her next words.

"I promise you I will stay." she said softly.

"Good." I whispered.

She bit her lip, looking down at our now entertwined hands. She sighed.

"I can't leave. If either way we're damned, then I'm going to make sure we're happy before it happens."

I smiled, relieved that she was staying...for now.

Just like that I felt like we were back to normal.

But there were still things I needed to know.

"James?" I asked.

"Dead. Emmett and Jasper made sure to burn him after I ripped his head off."

"Victoria?"

"We don't know where she went." she said, a little glint in her eyes, a glint of wonder and mystery. "I haven't been keeping tabs on anyone. I'll have to see where she is." Her lips pursed.

I nodded slightly, trying to avoid as much pain as possible.

"So...motorcycles?" I asked, amused. She chuckled slightly.

"Yeah...that's the story. You were riding with Emmett...sharp turn, you fell. Big crash." she summed up. I smiled and laughed.

It was silent for a couple more minutes, before I finally laid back down, scooting to the right, signaling for Bella to lay next to me.

In one swift movement, she had her head on my chest, her arms wrapped around my waist, and her nose pressed into me.

I sighed, my fingers tangling into her hair.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too."

-:-

**Epilogue**

Driving with one hand wasn't as hard as I imagined it to be. Of course, I was cautious, but still, I found myself feeling smug.

"Alright, alright. You win. You can drive. Jeez." Bella sighed, her arms crossed on her chest.

Tonight I would be the masculine one in the relationship. The one with the pants. Meaning, I was allowed to open her door, I would lead in the dancing, and I would be the one to do all the driving.

I laughed, bending down quickly to kiss her cheek.

She looked absolutley stunning.

Her hair cascaded perfectly down her back, the mahogony strands shining every time we passed a street light.

Her body was shown off in a beautiful blue dress that complimented her complexion.

I almost lost my breath every time I looked at her. Cheesy as it sounds.

"Are you ready for Prom?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes. I'm not sure if the poor humans are ready though. I mean, five vampires in one room, can you imagine the horror?" she asked with an amused smile. "I doubt we'll control the temptation of all that bloodlust."

I laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll bolt the doors so you can massacre the unsuspecting townsfolk." I assured, playing along.

"And where do you fit into that scheme?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

I grinned. "I'm with the vampires, of course."

She laughed, her head falling back.

"Alright."

The parking lot was full of kids everwhere, dresses and tuxes in all colors, and music blaring out of the gym. I proudly got out of my car and walked over to her side of the door, wearing a smirk on my face.

I opened the door, already feeling possesive of my Bella as hungry eyes stared her up and down.

She smiled politley and grabbed hold of my good hand, the other still in its cast.

"You look beautiful." I said softly. She grinned and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks...for the fifth time." she winked.

I chuckled and we moved on forward to the gym, presenting our tickets, and then walking in. The music was fast and loud, making my eardrums beat.

I could see Millie and Dougie dancing along with Billy who was all over Lauren.

I smiled and waved at them.

From afar, Emmett and Rosalie danced in the middle of the dance floor, a goofy grin on his face. Next to them, Jasper twirled a perky Alice around him.

I suddenly felt Bella drag me down to the dance floor.

"Eager aren't we?" I teased. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around my waist as we kind of bounced and moved together to the beat. I wrapped my good arm around her shoulder as a slow song took over the gym.

Her head rested on my chest, and we twirled in circles for a while, my cheek pressed against the top of her head.

And it felt so normal!

I felt like we were a normal couple for once.

But we weren't.

We were Bella and Edward.

Immortal and Mortal.

And I could live with that.

"You want to go outside for a bit?" she whispered suddenly.

I grinned.

"Sure."

She grabbed my hand, taking me outside and past the eyes of many, and out the gym door.

Outside the lights filled the small forest garden and there was a space right in the middle, deserted of people. She took me over, standing us in the middle, her arms wrapping around my neck as she smiled.

I could hear the music from the gym.

I wrapped one arm around her, and we soon began swaying, our eyes locking on each other.

"What are you thinking?" I asked suddenly.

"Just how much has happened. How this will end." she whispered.

"It doesn't have to end." I said.

She gave a dry laugh before pressing her palm to my cheek.

"Edward, this is going to end. You'll age, grow old, go to school..."

"And you'll come with me."

"I can't marry you. I'd be moving all the time, breaking the roots you create in any place we visit...I can't give you a child Edward."

"I don't want any of that. I want you." I said, my voice determined, and strong.

"You'll get tired, you'll want to leave. I'll be seventeen forever Edward. You'll be older, and I won't be. We'd have to hide. It can't work." she said.

I couldn't even believe she was going back to this.

"Bella, how can you even bring this up again? You said you'd stay--"

"I said I would...but you didn't." she said. "You could leave whenever you want."

"But I won't."

"Edward we're too different."

"You said you wouldn't--"

"And I won't....but I want you to understand...we're not equal. At all."

"I don't care." I said. "I love you."

"You're a human. You can change your mind."

"But I won't. I'll want you. Always." I said. "Forever."

She closed her eyes, pressing her forehead to my chest.

"We have enough time to figure this out." I said.

"I have forever to figure this out. You don't." she stated.

I kissed the top of her head.

"I want you. Always you." I whispered in her ear.

"I do too." she whispered back.

"Then let's not worry about it now." I said.

She sighed, lifting her head up. I smiled, reassuringly.

I dipped her down as the song came to an end. She smiled at me, softly, unsure.

"I love you. You love me. I'm staying...always. And you're staying...forever...isn't that enough?" I asked. She sighed, her eyes closing before they opened again.

"Enough for now." she whispered.

I smiled, and gently bent my head to press my lips to her cool throat.

* * *

**So....I'm finally done!**

**Cool huh?**

**Not the best, sorry to disappoint any of you, but I really couldn't hold this up much longer. **

**I was really hesitant to let this out. **

**I felt it was maybe a bit rushed, and that things just didn't make sense. I don't know...but I finished, and I hope that I statisfied some of you. **

**=D **

**Thank you all for the support and for reading this, and for not sending threat PMs to me. lol. **

**Review for the last time! **


End file.
